Second Chances
by onathinline
Summary: Emma Arrington is beginning her fifth year at Hogwarts - surrounded by her closest friends. Will a few chance meetings, a slew of problems and a love of a lifetime change everything?


Emma Arrington sat down and pushed her bag under the desk simultaneous with Professor Flitwick walking into the room and beginning his lesson. Emma couldn't focus. Her mind was on the previous class. She had been in Professor Snape's class and once again she had managed to mess up a potion. She could kick herself sometimes. She was exhausted and though she had not been able to sleep very well lately, she could hardly place the sole blame on diminished rest. Potion-making had never been Emma's forte. She looked out the window and noticed the patterns in which the rain was hitting the panes of glass. The sunlight was blocked by thick clouds so the only light was merely a dim light filtering in through the windows. The gloominess added to her mood. Professor Flitwick had lit candles that hovered by the ceiling to give some additional light, but it didn't help much.

In their Potions class, Emma had been paired up with a Slytherin student, Draco Malfoy. He was one of Emma's least favorite people she had ever met. Knowing she was good friends with Harry Potter, Draco did everything he could to ensure that he passed up no opportunity to say something derogatory about Harry to get a rise out of her. Emma had gotten detentions before for having a verbal sparring match with him. She had given up that tactic when Harry pointed out that Draco was always satisfied after getting her into trouble. She hated when Professor Snape paired them together, which unfortunately he did often. She was sure that both Snape and Malfoy did so purely for their own twisted form of entertainment. Her mind went to the previous class.

"_Watch it Emma, you're going to screw up again." Draco had yelled at her._

"_Shut up Malfoy!" Emma hissed at him under her breath. _

"_You must be thinking about how Davies dumped you like yesterday's trash. Too bad. Guess he prefers redheads." Draco laughed. Emma dropped too large an amount of newt eggs into the cauldron and her potion began hissing and bubbling giving off a foul odor that drew attention from the entire classroom, including Snape. Snape wasted no time in sauntering over to their table where Malfoy stood laughing._

"_Miss Arrington, it appears that even in your fifth year you are just as bad at potion making as you always were. Possibly worse. You will receive an incomplete for class today." He said as he walked away._

"_What about Malfoy?" Ron Weasley had asked angrily from across the room._

_Snape turned and faced him. "Mr. Weasley, I suggest you keep your commentary to yourself before you also receive incomplete marks."_

_Emma, Ron and Harry exchanged looks, but continued with their work quietly for the remainder of class. Draco, once he had gotten her punished, left her alone._

Emma snapped back from her daydream when she heard Harry call her name. She turned and looked at him. "Are you alright?" He whispered.

She nodded as Professor Flitwick continued his lecture. Since the moment Emma and Harry had met during their first year at Hogwarts, they had been great friends. His other two best friends were Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Emma was also close with them, but not quite as much as she was with Harry. Emma had broken things off with her boyfriend of almost a year, Roger Davies, and was having a bit of difficulty getting past the readjustment of being alone. The problem was, when you were living in a place like this surrounded by people who enjoy gossip, there was no getting away from the rumors and stories that tended to spring forth. Following class, Emma decided she needed a short break to clear her head. Instead of heading to the Great Hall for lunch, she said goodbye to her friends, dropped her stuff in her room and decided to go for a short walk.

It was still raining outside, though now just a light sprinkle. Emma pulled her hood over her head and stepped outside. She made her way past the buildings and towards the lake. It was quiet outside, and peaceful. It gave her the feeling that she was the only one in the world. She found a small, dry area under a tree and decided to sit. She was there for quite some time, just thinking. Emma and Roger had begun a somewhat shaky relationship when she was fifteen. It was the typical first boyfriend/girlfriend situation. Neither one of them was perfect. It didn't even take six months for them to have more moments with problems than times that were happy and trouble-free. They'd tried to stick it out – actually _she _tried to stick it out. Roger acted as if he could care less. That was until the day she actually broke up with him. Suddenly he was more interested. It had been too little too late.

She heard a noise behind her and held perfectly still, focusing on where it had originated. She heard it again, and this time her hand felt for her wand. There was a rustling sound as another hooded figure broke through some nearby bushes. The person looked around, but apparently didn't see Emma. Her heart was beating fast and she realized she had been holding her breath. She couldn't see the person's face, but the figure stopped and seemed to be looking in her direction.

"Hi." The voice sounded vaguely familiar, though she couldn't place it.

"Hello." She replied standing and brushing off her robes.

The person reached up and pulled down the hood. She recognized his face from Gryffindor, but she didn't know him. "I thought I was the only person crazy enough to be out in the rain."

Emma gave a small smile. "Apparently not."

.

He extended his hand and she shook it. "Oliver Wood." He said introducing himself.

"Emma Arrington." She answered.

"Pleasure. Now, since you seem to be sitting in my spot here, do you mind a bit of company?"

She shook her head and they both sat underneath the massive tree. He picked up some nearby stones and tossed them at the water. He was leaning back against the tree with a faraway look on his face. She watched the ripples that the stones made in the lake, content to have no expectations of what this should or shouldn't be. The sky was turning a darker shade of gray and off in the distance there were low rumblings of thunder. They sat that way in silence for awhile, until Oliver spoke.

"Do you come out here often?" He asked, looking forward as he threw another stone.

"Not really. I just needed to get away." She said, glancing over at him. He looked at her and nodded his understanding. "You must be down here quite a bit, if this is _your_ spot."

He smiled, leaned his head back and closed his eyes. "Aye. It's my favorite place to be when I need to clear my head."

She nodded even though he couldn't see her do so. "So, what year are you?"

He opened his eyes, but kept looking at the water. "Sixth. You?"

"Fifth." She said.

They continued to talk about everything, both becoming more shocked that they hadn't met before. They knew quite a few of the same people. Their conversation seemed to shift easily and comfortably from one subject to the next. She was surprised by how at ease she felt with someone she barely knew. The sky had darkened to a deep shade of gray and there was rumbling in the distance. Still, they stayed. There were periods of silence, but it wasn't awkward. Suddenly a loud crack of thunder and bright flash of lightning made them jump. Emma stood quickly and pulled her hood up moments before the rain came pelting down in sheets. It seemed the strongest part of the storm had now arrived.

"C'mon, I think we're going to need to run." He said. He grabbed her hand and they both began to run through the ferocious storm. The raindrops were stinging cold against their faces. The wind whipped through the trees and blew leaves from their branches. There was a bit of an autumn chill to the air and the rain drenched their robes through, making them colder as they ran. They reached the building and went for the door, which happened to open at that exact moment and knock Oliver backwards.

Hagrid helped Oliver up and apologized to the two of them. "Git in here you two. What are yeh thinkin bein outside in the likes of this mess?"

Oliver and Emma exchanged small smiles and walked inside. The hallways were full as people walked back and forth, unable to take shorter routes outside to their classes. Oliver looked down at her. "Thanks for the company."

"It helped get my mind off some things."

He smiled. "Good. Me too. Where are you headed?"

"The common room." Emma answered realizing with a faint disappointment that they wouldn't be going back to the same House. "Ravenclaw."

"Ah. Well then Emma," he said extending his hand to her once again. "I will see you around."

She shook his hand and turned with a smile. He watched her for a moment, and then continued on his way.

Harry was staring down at the pages of his book, but not reading them. He could vaguely hear Ron, Hermione, Ginny Weasley and Neville Longbottom talking about something, but he wasn't paying attention. He often became melancholy on days like today. He was used to feeling like this, but certainly disliked it when it seemed to be his friends who were going through the same. Harry knew that things didn't remain quiet and calm in his life for long. He had periods of time when things were alarmingly good, but that's when he knew to be wary. His friends were generally the ones who were used to keeping his spirits up. They were good for him, that's why he kept their company often. He heard his name.

"Huh?" He asked looking over at them.

"We were asking you if you were going to have Quidditch practice in this storm." Hermione said with a sigh of exasperation. She had little patience for Harry when he wasn't paying attention.

Harry shrugged and looked over at Ron who shrugged also. "No idea. Why?"

"Well, it's Friday, and we thought that maybe we could…" Ginny stopped as a group of Gryffindors came loudly into the Common Room. Oliver happened to be one of them and he came over and sat by the fire, greeting them as he did so.

"What were you doing outside? That's a horrible storm." Hermione said with a wide-eyed look as he wrung his robes out in front of the fire.

He nodded. "Aye. It's a wee bit nasty out there."

Harry glanced over at him. "Are we still going to have practice then?"

"Of course." He replied, getting up and going upstairs to his dorm. Harry sighed. Oliver would never cancel a practice. In the five years that Harry had been at Hogwarts, Oliver hadn't canceled a single one. Sometimes he got them up before dawn to practice. Sometimes they practiced at night. Rain. Heat. Snow. It didn't matter to Oliver; he wanted them to be prepared for anything.

Ginny leaned back into her chair disappointedly. "Never mind that idea then. Although I'd rather be in here than out there."

As if to drive home the point, a loud burst of thunder seemed to shake the walls and windows of the Gryffindor Tower.

Hermione leaned over to Harry. "Are you alright Harry?"

"Just thinking."

"About?"

"Emma." He answered. Hermione's eyes got wide and she glanced over at Ginny, who had feelings for Harry, to make sure she hadn't overheard. Harry caught her nervousness and laughed. "No, no, not like that. She's just been a bit…down lately."

Hermione nodded. "I noticed that too."

Harry had been leery about Emma's relationship with Roger because he, although decent to Harry, didn't seem like Emma's type. Harry was protective of his friends. He liked Roger far less after Emma spent many days telling Harry about Roger's latest mood swing or temper tantrum. Finally, just recently, she had broken it off with him.

"You should just go and talk to her if you're concerned." She told Harry. "She might just need a push to open up about it. If she's going to open up to anyone, it's going to be you."

"Maybe."

"No way. You shouldn't do that. This sounds like a conversation a girl should have with her." Ron added as he picked up on their topic of discussion. He looked between Hermione and Ginny. Their voices continued talking, but Harry's attention was already focused elsewhere. He looked out the window as a bolt of lightning lit up the sky. Harry was not looking forward to practicing tonight.

Emma laid out her robes to dry and changed her clothes. It was Friday afternoon and she was done with her classes for the day. She had purposely loaded herself on classes early in the week to give her less on Friday. There was usually a Quidditch game on the weekends, and she rarely missed. Her ex-boyfriend was the captain of the Ravenclaw team. She realized after speaking with Oliver that he was one of the people Roger was always complaining about. Oliver was the captain of the Gryffindor team and was a much more successful player than Roger. Roger was always angry about something. That was one of the reasons Emma had ended their relationship. He was never happy. She realized that she was better off on her own.

But yet, she was lonely. Once they had broken up, she realized how preoccupied she must have been the months she was with Roger. Luckily, she had a great group of friends. Whenever she was with them, they made her forget her troubles. She smiled as she thought about their last trip into Hogsmeade as a group. Fred and George, Ron's older twin brothers, ended up being forced back to Hogwarts after causing a bit of trouble in the joke shop. Ron turned his tongue green – for a week – by a spell gone wrong. Hermione, Ginny and Emma had talked over lunch about everything and had some great laughs. It was those times she looked forward to the most and hoped their next trip would be soon.

"Hey, Emma." Her dorm partner, Mandy Green said as she sat on the edge of her bed. "Where have you been?"

"I was outside actually." Emma responded smiling.

"Outside? In this?" Mandy said gesturing towards the storm outside.

"Well, it wasn't quite like that when I went out." Emma said. "But yes."

"There's going to be a party in the Common Room tonight. Want to go?" Mandy asked. Mandy was a pretty girl and she was smart and a bit shy. Emma had taken to her right away. They had been roommates at Hogwarts for a few years and had gotten very lucky that they had no one else in their room. Of course, their dorm room was smaller than the others, but neither one of the girls minded. Emma shrugged and Mandy looked at her knowingly. "Roger is probably going to be there."

"I figured as much." Emma sighed. "Probably with Marietta."

Mandy nodded sympathetically. Marietta Edgecomb was Roger's new girlfriend. At least, the girl Roger was spending time with. No one had officially been calling them boyfriend/girlfriend but Emma and Mandy both knew Roger was not the type of guy who would be alone for long. For him, being alone was a challenge to his perceived status. "I know that it bothers you, but since it's raining outside, there's not going to be anything else going on."

"He was supposed to have practice tonight." Emma added. She found herself thinking about how it had been to be with Roger – keeping track of his schedules and plans. It had been maddening at times to keep everything straight between them.

"Well, let's say this then – we'll go to the party tonight. If it isn't worth it, we'll come back here." Mandy suggested giving her friend a smile.

"Promise me that if it's terrible and there is any hint of boredom that we will hightail it back here and find something more interesting to do."

"I promise." Mandy agreed. They walked downstairs together to find that the Ravenclaw Common Room had already begun to fill up with people.

Oliver was waiting on the pitch for his team to show up. He was sitting on his broom, just staring into space. He was getting soaked through for the second time today. He was thinking of Emma and how he had never noticed her before. He knew one reason was more than likely his girlfriend, Katie Bell, but he was not one to not notice a pretty girl, even when he was with Katie. He had gotten in trouble with her for that before. There was something about Emma – though he couldn't put his finger on what it was that he found so interesting.

"WOOD!" someone yelled breaking him out of his thoughts. He looked up quickly as Fred and George Weasley sped over on their brooms.

"Boys." He said greeting them.

"No one else is coming. McGonagall called off practice."

Oliver swore under his breath. He never cancelled a practice. Ever. Everyone knew that. "Why?"

"She said that the lightning was too dangerous tonight. Dumbledore agreed and so practices have been canceled. Besides, it wouldn't have mattered. Ravenclaw also booked the pitch so we wouldn't have been able to practice anyway." George said.

Oliver shook his head in annoyance. "Fine. Let's go then."

The three of them flew back over to the school and headed to the dorms again. Katie was sitting in the Common Room with a few of her friends when Oliver came in with Fred and George. She ran over and threw her arms around him. He stood there, putting one arm around her stiffly.

"Where were you?" He asked her. She played on the Gryffindor team as well. He was slightly annoyed that she hadn't even come out to meet him. It wasn't as if she didn't know where he was going to be. The thought of everyone else on the team sitting comfortably inside was irritating to him. Especially his own girlfriend. He thought at least she should have come out there because if nothing else they would have gotten a minute alone.

She shrugged and gave him a smile. "I knew practice was going to be canceled. I thought I would wait here for you. Want some hot chocolate? You're drenched."

He shook his head. "I think I am going to go up to my room. I want to be alone." He said lowering his voice so no one else could overhear.

Katie looked stricken. "Is this because I didn't meet you outside in this storm?"

"It's because of a lot of things." He sighed. "We're not happy anymore. You know that."

"No, I don't know that. You're only sore because they canceled practice. This isn't even about me!"

"You're right for once." he said sharply in return. "It's about _us_."

Harry glanced over at Oliver and Katie who had moved to a corner of the Common Room and were apparently in a heated discussion. She was gesturing angrily at him, and he was calmly watching her, responding with his own gestures as he talked back to her.

Ron nudged Harry. "Trouble in paradise, eh?"

Harry laughed. "Looks like it."

Ginny and Hermione looked at them angrily.

"What?" Harry and Ron both asked at the same time.

"It's not polite to stare." Hermione said, stealing her own glance over.

"And it's not nice to make fun of them. I think they make a good couple." Ginny added as she and Hermione began discussing various couples at the school and their thoughts.

Ron sighed dramatically and fell back onto the chair after a few minutes. "I am bored out of my mind."

"Let's go do something." Ginny suggested.

"Like what?" Harry asked. Ginny was a pretty girl, and Harry liked having her around. They had the most fun when they were together in a group. Luck had put them in Gryffindor together. The only thing that they were missing was having Emma in their House as well.

"I don't know." Ginny finally said, defeated.

"Heard there's a party at the Ravenclaw dorm tonight." Fred said handing Ron a piece of candy as he and George walked into the room. Ron looked at his brother suspiciously. "Take it Ron. It's just a piece of candy."

Ron slowly took it from his brother's hand as George handed pieces to the rest of the group and some others in the Common Room. Nothing bad seemed to be happening to anyone, so Ron placed the candy in his mouth. It was delicious and tasted like watermelon rolled in spun sugar.

"We should check out the Ravenclaw shindig." George added.

"Since practice was cancelled. At the very least, we can enjoy the fine company of Miss Arrington. And in George's case, Miss Arrington's roommate." Fred said.

"Also fine." George agreed.

"Anything is better than sitting here all night." Ron said standing. "Do you have any more of those candies?" He asked Fred. With a smile and an arm around his younger brother's shoulders, Fred reached into his pocket and handed him another.

The Ravenclaw Common Room was loud and chaotic. It seemed the entire school had come to cram themselves into this room. There was music playing in the background and food and drinks on tables off to the side. Apparently the house elves had been busy helping with the preparations. Unofficial events like this weren't all that common, but the teachers allowed them occasionally for "building friendships and school unity." The only rules besides the normal Hogwarts conduct rules were that all students must be in their own dormitories by ten o'clock on the weekends.

"Good grief!" Hermione yelled over the noise. "I can't believe this!"

Ginny laughed and her hand brushed against Harry's. She blushed. "Sorry."

"No problem." Harry told her with a smile. He scanned the room and finally saw Emma. She was sitting over by the fire with Mandy. They made their way across the room to where the girls were sitting.

"This isn't a party." Ron said with a grin as they sat. "It's a right celebration!"

Emma looked at him strangely. "Ron…"

Fred and George, who were behind Ron, looked at Emma shaking their heads frantically trying to get her to stop talking. Realizing it was a little too late, they rushed away.

"What?" Ron asked noticing they were all suddenly looking at him and laughing. "What are you staring at?"

"Ron, your tongue." Emma began but collapsed with laughter. She caught her breath. "It's like that time…"

"Ronald!" Hermione said stifling a giggle as she looked at Ron's face. "Your tongue has polka dots on it."

"Oh for the love of…" Ron muttered walking over to find a mirror. And then off to yell at his troublemaking brothers.

Once everyone had stopped laughing, Harry sat next to Emma so they could talk. "How was your walk this afternoon?" he asked her.

She shrugged. "I got caught in the rain."

"That sounds…exciting." He said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Well, it doesn't take much to constitute exciting for me lately." She replied with a smile. "Quidditch practice didn't seem to last long for your team."

"That's because we didn't have it." Ron said joining them once more. "No thanks to Wood. Or Davies for that matter."

Emma looked at Ron, expecting more of an explanation which didn't come. She elbowed Harry and lifted her head in Ron's direction whispering, "When is he going to ask Hermione out on a date?"

Harry laughed. "When he's grown a pair of…"

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked suspiciously. Harry and Emma feigned complete innocence and shared a look of amusement as Ron turned away.

"And you," she said to Harry. "You know exactly what I am going to say to _you_."

"Ginny." He said quietly. Emma nodded and he smiled with a shrug. "I don't know. Maybe soon. What about you?"

"Me?" Emma laughed. "Nothing and no one for me right now."

"As long as you're happy."

"As if you could make anyone happy, Potter." Came a voice from behind them. Draco Malfoy and his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle. "She knows better than to lower her standards to someone like you."

Harry sighed and ignored him. Draco leaned down and whispered to Emma. "Why don't you come hang with us? We can show you a great time."

Emma looked at him, smiling sweetly. "There isn't a chance in hell that would happen. Ever."

Draco straightened up. "Your choice. You'll regret it."

"I doubt it." She replied. Harry looked at her and they both laughed as he left. "I hate that guy." She told him.

"Ditto."

Roger spotted Emma sitting with Harry and his friends. He felt a stab of jealousy and then anger. What did Potter have that he didn't, he thought to himself. Then he realized how stupid that thought was. Harry Potter was the most famous wizard of their generation. Emma was laughing and Roger turned away. He was still angry at her for leaving him. He scowled as he thought about their break-up and was going to go back to his room until he saw Oliver and Katie walk into the room. He knew he would stay now just to get under his rival's skin. He strode over to them with Marietta following closely behind him as always.

"Wood." He said glaring at Oliver.

"Davies." Oliver responded.

"Guess your practice got canceled." Roger said with a smirk, knowing Gryffindor wouldn't have been able to practice even if the weather had been perfect because he had purposely double booked the pitch.

The girls walked away and began their own conversation. Unlike their boyfriends, Katie and Marietta got along fairly well. They were also well aware of the shared hostilities between these two. Everyone was.

"Davies, I don't want to argue with you tonight ok? I'll even overlook the fact that you tried to sabotage our practice today. Let's save it for the match tomorrow." Oliver suggested looking at Roger intensely.

Roger nodded. "That can be arranged. We'll work it out tomorrow when your team loses."

Oliver smiled confidently. "We'll see about that."

Even though everyone was gathered in the Ravenclaw Common Room and out into the halls, it still seemed as if the Houses kept to themselves. The students from the Slytherin House seemed to be there only to make sure they didn't miss anything that might happen. Roger and Marietta sat with a group of Ravenclaw students. Emma and Mandy had become quite comfortable within the cluster of Gryffindors.

"I can't believe you guys pulled another one on me." Ron said shaking his head at his brothers. They all laughed.

"Ron, it's not going to be the last time." Emma said consolingly. "You're stuck with these two. Forever."

"Don't remind me." He moaned. "

Hermione put her hand on Ron's knee and patted him jokingly. "I rather like the polka dots. It's fashionable."

Ron smiled in spite of his annoyance. He and Hermione weren't dating, but they were obviously enjoying each other's company. Everyone around them knew it was only a matter of time before they took their friendship to another level. "I hope the weather lets up for tomorrow." Ron said thinking about their quidditch match against Ravenclaw.

Emma nodded. "It should be a good game."

"Who are you going to root for?" George asked with a smirk.

Fred leaned his head up at Emma from his spot on the floor in front of her and batted his eyelashes. "For us perhaps?"

Oliver and Katie came over and joined the group. "Hey Wood, think we could convince these ladies to turn coat on their House and cheer us on tomorrow?" George asked them.

Emma and Oliver exchanged a look and he smiled at George. "I don't know. I suppose it's worth a shot."

"They obviously want their own House to win." Katie said lacing her arm through Oliver's. "Besides, we all know we have the better team."

"And you're saying that because almost your entire team is sitting here right now?" Emma asked innocently, she might have just met Oliver, but she couldn't deny he had gotten her attention.

"Well, we know your ex-boyfriend is the captain and everything," Katie said. Oliver tried to hide his surprise at this piece of news. "But my Oliver is the best."

As always, and at the perfect time, Fred and George cracked a joke and then Oliver noticed Ron's tongue and asked him about it which sent them all into another fit of laughter. The talking and joking lasted for what seemed like hours. The crowd gradually thinned. Katie had gone off to join some of her other friends which left Oliver with their group. Emma had been careful not to be too obvious about the glances she stole over at him as they talked. They began to get quieter as time went on.

Finally, Hermione yawned and set off a ripple of them through the group. "I need to go to bed." She announced, standing to leave.

Harry stood with the group. "I'm really glad that we got to hang out tonight." He told Emma.

"Me too." She said. "Good luck tomorrow."

"You'll be there, right?"

Emma nodded. They all said their goodnights and parted ways. She sighed as she began straightening up a little. She wanted to try and get her mind on other things before she went to bed. She heard a noise in the hallway, and walked over to the door and looked around. She saw nothing. The faint sound of people's voices could be heard, but there was no one there. Emma was about to go back into her Common Room when she heard footsteps. She turned.

Draco stood in front of her alone, and by the look on his face he was up to no good.

"Draco." Emma said stiffly.

He smiled. "Emma."

"What do you want?" she asked him, noticing her back was against the wall and she had nowhere else to go.

"You said some pretty rude things to me tonight." He said staring at her. She turned to walk away and he grabbed her arm. "Not so fast."

She was nervous, but not scared. She knew Malfoy couldn't really do anything to hurt her; he probably just wanted to scare her a little.

He squeezed her wrist. "Well I wanted to give you a chance to make it up to me."

"Dream on."

He smirked at her and raised his eyebrows. "See? That's what I am talking about." Emma struggled again, but he squeezed harder, causing her to wince.

"Let go of me." Emma said staring him in the eyes.

"In a minute." He said. She tried to yank her wrist away but he tightened his grip and lowered his voice. "You need to watch yourself. You never know what could happen."

He pushed her away from him as he walked off. She stood motionless for a second, stunned at what just happened. She returned to her room where Mandy was sitting up in bed as if she had just been biding her time until Emma came upstairs.

"Well, did you have a good time?" Mandy asked her friend as she walked over and sat on Emma's bed.

"Yeah, it was fun." She said absentmindedly. Draco's face was burned into her thoughts.

"Are you okay? You look kind of pale." Mandy said.

Emma forced a smile. "I'm fine. So I noticed someone making eyes at George all night." Emma teased, changing the subject. Mandy giggled furiously and they began to talk about her crush on him. Emma smiled as she listened to her friend gush. Fred and George were definitely two of her closest friends, and if something were to happen between George and Mandy, she would be thrilled. In the back of her mind, she saw Draco threatening her and he remained there even as she closed her eyes to try and sleep an hour later.

Oliver woke before dawn and felt the familiar tightening of his stomach. He always got nervous before a quidditch match. He was a Keeper for Gryffindor as well as the Captain, and he had extremely high standards for himself. He hadn't gotten much sleep last night. His mind was racing in a million different directions. He forced himself out of bed and looked out the window. There didn't appear to be a cloud in the sky. He allowed himself a small smile before going to get dressed. He knew he'd be one of the first in the Great Hall. He usually was on game day.

He ate silently, forcing down food although he didn't have much of an appetite. People around him were talking about the game. Discussing the match. Debating plays and technique. Harry was trying to formulate different plans of attack to find the Snitch. Oliver absorbed all of it, but remained silent. Katie tried to get him to talk, but he only used one word answers until she finally gave up. That was one thing he didn't like about her. She didn't seem to understand him or his moods.

Oliver looked up and happened to glance over at the Ravenclaw table. Roger was entertaining everyone with something and was obviously the center of attention. Next to him was Marietta, looking very much like a loyal girlfriend, hanging on every word and just staring and smiling. A few tables away sat Emma. She was looking down, reading something as she ate alone. She didn't seem to notice anyone or anything at all, and it also didn't seem to bother her a bit. She was absorbed in whatever it was and he found that interesting.

"What?" Fred asked Oliver, noticing the smile.

"What?" Oliver asked in return.

Fred and George leaned in. "You alright?" they both asked at the same time.

"I'm good. Just focusing on the game."

"Is that what we're calling her now?" Fred asked him.

"What are you talking about?"

"I will pretend that I didn't notice you staring at a certain Ravenclaw student." Came the quiet answer.

They patted him on the shoulders and continued to discuss the game. Ron's tongue was still covered in polka dots although they seemed to be getting smaller. Harry suggested Ron just open his mouth and stick out his tongue during the game to distract the other team. Ron didn't usually play because he was Oliver's back-up and Oliver rarely missed a game. They occasionally let Ron play if it was a shoe-in win, but Ron was okay to simply be a part of the team. Oliver joined in with a laugh, but soon they all got quiet as game time seemed to quickly be upon them.

Emma walked towards the quidditch pitch. Mandy wasn't feeling well this morning, so Emma was going to the game alone. Most of her friends were in Gryffindor and the students generally sat with their own houses. Emma had lots of acquaintances in Ravenclaw, but few real friends. As she walked, she was consumed with the thoughts of her encounter with Draco the night before. None of them, especially Harry, were a stranger to the chaos he could cause. Unfortunately, the Malfoys did have friends in high places which sometimes meant miserable experiences for those who didn't allow themselves to be intimidated. She wasn't going to be scared by Draco. Besides, what could he possibly want with her? And he couldn't do anything to her at school anyway. There were always safeguards at Hogwarts. Unfortunately many of those safety measures had been put in place simply because Harry was here. Over the last four years, Harry had gone through some terrible ordeals at the hand of Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters. It was something he had gotten used to, which Emma always hated. No one their age should have to be accustomed to such pain.

She switched gears, thinking about the approaching game. She could hear the noise of the crowd as she got closer to the field. Settling into her seat she looked around with a smile. She loved it at Hogwarts. The atmosphere during quidditch games was amazing; it was as if an electric current passed underneath every seat. You could almost touch it.

As the game began Emma watched intently taking in all of the action. Harry flew past her and he was so fast on his broom that she could only see him for a split second before she felt the wind of him passing by. George and Fred played exceptionally well – almost unseating a few Ravenclaw players during the match. She could see Oliver, but since he was on the other side of the field, she couldn't see him very well. She was sure he was completely focused based on the stories Roger used to tell of Oliver's obsession with quidditch. Even though she wanted her team to win, she could feel herself get tense whenever Oliver was forced to make a save. And he made some amazing saves. The lead of the game went back and forth several times. Finally, Harry had caught the snitch, winning the game for Gryffindor. Even though the students around her moaned with disappointment, Emma found herself smiling for her friends.

As she was leaving the game, she took a longer than normal route back to the school, taking her time enjoying the outside. It was chilly, but a beautiful day nonetheless. She ended up back at the lake and sat herself under the same tree as the day before. She pulled her knees into her chest and stared at the water. She was replaying the game in her head when she heard something.

"Well, look who wound up in my spot again."

She smiled when she heard his voice. "Hi." Oliver sat next to her and she looked over at him. "What brings you here?"

"I should ask you the same thing. But I am warning you in advance, my story will be far less entertaining." He said. She brushed a piece of hair away from her face. He pulled his gaze away from her and forced himself to look back on the water.

"I just started walking." Emma replied with a shrug.

"That's it?"

She nodded and laughed. "I guess your story _will _be more entertaining after all."

He gave a small laugh and threw a rock into the lake. "Well, that would depend on who you asked."

"So?"

He threw another rock, this time with a bit more force. "Actually, Katie and I had a bit of a row."

"Sorry." Emma said quietly, afraid she had been inadvertently pushy.

He shook his head. "Nothing to be sorry about. It happens a lot."

Emma remained quiet; she didn't know what to say. She had no desire to hear any details about his relationship to Katie. The thought of being next to him again, in this spot, was enough to make her happy she had chosen to come here after the game. She reached for a rock and their hands touched. She jerked her hand away quickly, blushing. They sat there in silence, each tossing rocks into the water quietly taking turns.

"You played a great match today. Your entire House is probably waiting for you in the Common Room." Emma said looking over at him.

"Let them. They don't need me." He said.

"I told Hermione that I would meet her there." Emma stood and was reminded of their run through the rain yesterday. He didn't stand though; he just looked up at her. "Are you going to stay?"

He nodded. "I need some time to think."

"See you later." Emma said turning and walking towards the school. He threw another rock and thought of Katie. He had been so smitten with her when they met. She was one of the reasons he had had a rough fifth year. They began a serious relationship fairly quickly upon meeting. He loved that she played quidditch because that was the one thing he really loved. She was pretty good at it, not great, but they shared that interest and it had brought them together. She was a nice enough girl, although she was vain. She knew she was pretty and she wasn't afraid to admit it. They just didn't get along like they used to. She pushed him constantly. Demanding more time, more gifts, more this or that. It was always something and what he was doing was never enough. He stood and started walking towards the castle, deciding it was probably time to head back.

Fred and George finished singing their drinking song to Gryffindor and everyone cheered, raising their glasses of butterbeer and pumpkin juice. Harry laughed as they began trying to pass out more candy to unsuspecting students. Ron held his hand over his mouth and refused to go near his brothers. People were changing colors or making animal sounds or one of the many other spells the Weasley twins had placed on their candy. There was even a first year that ended up with a hand on his face instead of a nose.

"Hm. Yeah, that seems to be a new one." Fred said bending down and examining the boy's face. "Don't worry though, we'll get you sorted out."

Hermione tapped Harry on the shoulder. "Harry, have you seen Emma?"

"Not today." He said.

"She was supposed to meet us here after the match. It's been awhile." Hermione said with a worried tone of voice. Harry nodded.

"She'll be 'round." George said confidently. "She's in love with me."

"HA! That will be the day!" Hermione said. George smiled and offered her a piece of candy, which she refused out of distrust.

Harry looked at Hermione. "What do you think? Should we go look for her?"

Ron had a look of concern on his face, but he shrugged. "Maybe she just decided not to come."

It would have been rather out of character for Emma to say she'd meet them and then not show up without word, but there was no reason for any of them to panic. It wasn't as if she was missing. She just didn't show in the Common Room. Hermione nodded at Ron's words, but didn't seem convinced. She glanced at Harry, and Harry felt that familiar "silent conversation" with her. Neither one of them felt very good about it.

"Where's Em?" Fred asked coming over and throwing his arms casually around Harry and Ron's shoulders.

"We were just talking about that. We don't know." Ron told his brothers.

"Hm. Well, George, shall we form a search party?" Fred asked.

"Can we begin by questioning her roommate?" George asked with a grin. Fred laughed and they left the Common Room.

"Maybe we should just check the usual places for her." Hermione said. Finally, they all agreed and the rest of them headed out.

Crabbe and Goyle each held one of Emma's arms so she couldn't run. Draco paced in front of her, leering at her. Knowing he had the upper hand once again.

This time, in the middle of the woods with no one around, Emma was nervous. "What do you want?" She asked.

"I just want to know that you've learned how to treat me." He said spreading his arms as if innocent of any wrongdoing.

"Let me go."

"You seem to be saying that to me a lot lately don't you?"

"I mean it." Emma said again, trying to sound more confident than she felt.

They laughed at her. Draco walked over and smiled. She tried to kick him, but they yanked her back and she stumbled only held up by their arms.

"Ah, you haven't learned anything at all." Draco said shaking his head.

"Do it Malfoy." Crabbe said, egging his friend on. They enjoyed being part of this intimidation.

Draco shot him a look. "Shut up." Then he turned his attention back to Emma. "Let's see, how can we make Emma learn her lesson?"

They dragged her back towards the water. She struggled against their grip, but to no avail. They pushed Emma to her knees by the edge of the lake. Her nose was almost touching the water. She saw the reflection of her face and felt oddly separated from it.

"Where are your friends now, Emma? Who is going to be there to help you when you need it?" Draco asked. He knelt beside her and tilted her face up to his. "This is just lesson number one."

He stood up and said "Now."

Crabbe and Goyle pushed her face into the water and then suddenly there was a loud crack. They both fell back and Emma staggered away from the water. Oliver was standing there with his wand drawn and pointed at Malfoy.

"Get away from her." He said quietly.

Malfoy gave an evil smirk and raised his own wand in return. "Why are you wasting your time here Wood?"

"I will not tell you again." He answered.

Crabbe and Goyle had stood and were behind Malfoy, raising their wands also. "Are you sure? You're outnumbered."

"_You're_ outnumbered you stupid git." Came another voice from the trees. Emma recognized Ron's voice. Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny and the twins emerged with their wands also. Oliver raised his eyebrow with a small smile while he looked at Draco as if to challenge him.

Draco lowered his wand and motioned for his friends to do the same. "Let's go. We're not done here. You might wish you had never gotten involved." He passed by Emma and sneered at her. "Lesson One." They continued back in the direction they had come from, leaving the group by themselves.

Emma stood, brushing herself off. Ginny and Hermione were the first to reach her. "I'm fine." Emma told them taking a deep breath.

"What in the bloody hell was going on?" Harry asked still glaring in the direction Malfoy went.

Emma stumbled on a rock as they walked, Oliver caught her and she straightened up quickly, glad he could not see how fast her heart was beating. "Thanks." She muttered. She turned her attention to Harry and told him what had happened as they returned to the school.

"Don't worry about Malfoy." Fred told her. "He'll get what's coming to him someday."

"Hopefully soon." George added.

Emma only nodded as they continued to throw various questions and opinions at her. She'd had her run-ins with Draco before, but he had never threatened her – verbally or physically. At least not in a way that was so obvious.

"Maybe you should tell someone." Harry suggested, looking over at Emma with concern.

"No. That's the last thing I need." Emma replied.

"He could have hurt you." Fred told her as they walked through the hallways. Oliver remained fairly silent as he walked next to her, just taking everything in.

"I'm going to check on Mandy." George said looking at Emma. "You sure you're alright?"

Emma nodded and the twins broke off and went in the other direction. Emma followed her friends to the Gryffindor Common Room. They sat in the mostly empty room as most of the students were still out and about enjoying their Saturday. Emma's wrists were now a little sore. Other than that, she was fine. Just embarrassed.

"You shouldn't be embarrassed." Ginny said as if reading her mind. Emma smiled appreciatively.

"Really. Fred is right. Malfoy has it coming to him. I swear." Hermione agreed. She was patting Emma's back as the three of them sat on the sofa. Emma put her face in her hands and groaned. Hermione pulled her hands down and smiled. "There's nothing to be ashamed of."

"Except that I needed to be rescued from Malfoy." Emma said rolling her eyes.

Oliver looked at her wrists where a few lingering marks shown against her pale skin. "Are you alright?"

"Other than a few bruises, the biggest one being on my ego, I'm fine." She replied.

"I've got something to cheer you up. Ron, stick out your tongue." Ginny said. They all laughed except Ron.

"Do you want to go to the hospital wing?" Harry asked her.

"No, she's fine." Hermione answered for her, knowing that she just wanted them to drop it.

"I can walk you back to your dorm." Oliver offered. Ron and Harry exchanged looks behind his back and they tried to hold back a laugh. Ron ended up doing what sounded like a laugh being covered up badly by a fake coughing spell. Hermione shot Ron a look which abruptly ended his coughs.

Oliver and Emma walked to the dormitories talking for a few minutes and then finishing the way in silence. When they reached the Ravenclaw Common Room, she cleared her throat. "Thank you, Oliver. For today. I'm glad you were there."

"Me too." He responded quietly. "I guess I will see you around."

"Hopefully you won't have to rescue me again."

He gave a short laugh. "Be careful. And bring your wand with you next time."

They said goodbye and she stepped through the door into the Common Room. Mandy was sitting on one of the chairs with a blanket around her and a box of tissues next to her on the table. She looked up and saw Emma and smiled halfheartedly.

Emma plopped down in another chair and sighed. "How are you feeling, Mandy?"

Mandy sneezed and wiped her nose, which was now red from irritation. "Pretty bad. I heard that the match was good even though we lost."

Emma nodded.

"Roger and Marietta were pretty upset about losing." Mandy added.

Emma nodded again.

"Are you even listening?"

Emma nodded again. Then realized what Mandy had asked. "I'm sorry. I have just had a long day. Roger is always mad when he loses. And I am sorry you don't feel good. Is there anything I can do?"

Mandy smiled. "No. Fred and George went to go and get me some sweets from the kitchen."

Emma shook her head with a giggle. "You trust those two idiots to bring you back something good?"

She laughed. "Of course. They are both so sweet. And cute."

Emma burst out with a laugh and Mandy soon joined her. The twins appeared with their arms laden with candy, cookies, cake and pie. "Good grief! What did you do, abuse the house elves?" Emma asked as Fred sat on the arm of the couch next to her.

"We wanted to make sure the poor girl had a variety to choose from." Fred told her.

"And trust us, those house elves _love_ to give people food." George added.

"I'm sure they count it the highlight of their days when you two show up." Emma told them.

"Like you do?" George joked.

"Cut us some slack, Arrington. You can share as well." Fred said.

Emma looked over the pile of food and reached for a cookie. She hesitated before biting into it. "What did you do to these? You hexed them, didn't you?"

Fred and George both asked "Would we do that?"

"Yes. Don't try your innocent bit on me. It won't work." She told them.

"You're right, you know us too well. However, we didn't do anything to these. They are perfectly safe for consumption." Fred told her. Emma bit into it slowly, and waited. Nothing happened, so the four of them sat and ate sweets and talked. People went in and out of the Common Room, paying them no attention. They never even went to the Great Hall for dinner; they simply were enjoying themselves too much. Emma was actually able to just relax and forget about what had happened earlier.

Katie waited for Oliver with her arms folded angrily. She had seen him walking Emma Arrington to the Ravenclaw dorms. Emma had always been nice to her, but she didn't like the girl. Emma was pretty, nice, smart, and somewhat aloof. It drove Katie mad. She viewed Emma as competition long before Oliver had decided to walk with her through the school. She had never been so mad at him before. It was true that they had been fighting all day, but he had no right to go and snog with another girl behind her back. When he entered the common room, he spotted her and gave her an exasperated look.

"What Katie?" he asked her, sounding tired.

"I've been waiting for you. You've been gone a long time."

"I went for a walk." He answered. He sat down beside her and placed his hands on his head.

"Alone?" she asked him.

"Yes, alone." He answered, getting annoyed all over again.

"Why do you have to lie to me?" she asked him.

He looked over at her and wondered what she was up to. "What are you talking about?"

"I saw you with Emma Arrington just a few minutes ago." Katie said accusingly. Oliver rolled his eyes which made her even angrier. The two of them fighting in public was nothing new, so most of the students that passed them paid them no attention. Katie had a flair for the dramatic. "You're not going to deny it?"

"No." He said calmly.

"What were you doing with her?"

"What did it look like?"

"It looked like you were walking with her."

"Well, there you have it then." He said, standing up.

"Are you telling me that nothing happened?"

"I shouldn't have to tell you that." He snapped back at her. "I'm tired of you accusing me of things. Tired of you being jealous every time I even talk to another girl."

She stood there and glared at him angrily. "You know what? I'm tired of _you_!" She stalked off to the girl's dormitories and he went towards the Great Hall. He was getting hungry anyway. Oliver needed to try and get his mind on something other than the day he was having.

Cedric Diggory, one of the most popular students at Hogwarts, saw Emma walk into the greenhouse the following Monday and he caught himself staring at her. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff had double Herbology together this year. He had noticed her around but for some reason, today, she'd gotten his attention. Was she wearing her hair differently? Maybe it was the slight flush to her cheeks from the cold. Whatever it had been, he liked it. They'd always been cordial to one another, but never actually had a full conversation. His best friend, Adam Harris, punched his arm. "Ow!" Cedric said rubbing his bicep and glaring at Adam.

Adam laughed. "Sorry. Had to get your attention back this way. We have a project to do, remember?"

"Sorry." Cedric mumbled. He and Adam chatted absently as they progressed through the steps of the assignment. Class was going by quickly and Cedric found he was mentally trying to determine a way to talk to Emma without seeming silly. "Harris, do you know her?" Cedric said pointing over in Emma's direction. She was working with another girl from Ravenclaw that Cedric didn't know.

"Mandy?" Adam asked raising his eyebrow.

"No, the other one. Emma."

"Arrington? Not really. I know of her, never really talked to her. Why are you staring at her?"

"I'm not staring. I was just thinking."

"Well, you've been _thinking_ quite a bit this class."

"Shut up, Adam." Cedric said refocusing back on his work. They were almost complete. "Do you know if she's dating anyone?"

"Roger Davies, I think." Adam said.

"Not Oliver Wood?" Cedric had seen Emma walking with Oliver over the weekend and thought they seemed as if perhaps there was something going on between them.

Adam's hands froze midair over the table. "Are you serious right now?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Wood has been dating Katie Bell forever." Adam answered looking at Cedric as if he were crazy.

Cedric laughed and shook his head. "You know too much about everyone's personal lives."

Adam sighed as they cleaned up their table and prepared to hand over their final plant specimen to Professor Sprout. "Ced, you're my best mate, you know that – but you seriously have your head in the sand."

Cedric laughed again as the class was dismissed. He couldn't help but wonder what Emma's status truly was. As he was thinking of her, she turned and met his eyes. They exchanged a quick smile and she walked from the room quickly. He stared after her, adding her smile to his list of things he was beginning to like about her.

The next few months were full of exams and papers and a million other things. Then the students heard there was going to be a holiday dance in another month. Everyone became excited and conversations were of little else. Emma had not had any more altercations with Draco and she was thankful for that. She had heard through the grapevine that Oliver and Katie had broken up. She hadn't seen Oliver much in the last few months. She had gone down to the lake a few times in hopes of catching up with him, but he was never there. She had seen him during the quidditch games, but he was always too focused to notice her during the game. Gryffindor had the best record, which pleased her, but really irritated Roger and the rest of the Ravenclaw house. Marietta had walked around with a "Grubby Gryffindor" button on her robes for a week after their last match.

Emma also had a few opportunities to speak to Cedric Diggory whom she saw him in Herbology. She'd always found him attractive though she'd not really thought too much about it until she'd noticed him glancing over at her a few times. He was always with a group of people. Mostly girls. Cedric was very popular and was often in the company of others. The few times they'd spoken, he was very polite and nice.

Since the dance was forthcoming, Emma was watching her friends pairing up. Harry and Ginny were planning on going together with Ron and Hermione. Fred and George were going with Angelina Johnson and Mandy respectively. Roger and Marietta had become an official couple, so she knew they would be going. She hadn't been asked by anyone, and she was just hoping that she wouldn't be sitting alone in her room that night.

Hermione, Ginny and Mandy went to pick out their dresses for the dance. Emma went with them, and was confident enough that she would be going, even if it was alone, that she too got a dress. Hermione looked amazing in a yellow satin gown. Ginny chose a light green dress that brought out her eyes. Mandy chose a purple evening gown with a halter neck and Emma fell in love with a strapless blue one. Once they'd made their purchases they decided on heading to the Three Broomsticks pub to order some butterbeer. Hermione grinned and leaned in closer to the other girls.

"I have something to confess." She said in a hushed voice. The other girls stared at her expectantly. "I think Cedric is gorgeous." She nodded in the direction of a nearby table that held a group of about seven Hufflepuff students, Cedric Diggory being one of them.

Ginny looked over at her and smiled. "I never thought you'd end up with my brother."

"I think it's adorable." Emma said as they continued to talk. She was hoping she'd avoid the inevitable. She didn't.

"Emma, who do you fancy?" Mandy asked her with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Cedric?" Ginny whispered glancing at Hermione conspiratorially.

"He is a good looking fellow." Emma agreed casually as she looked over at him. He glanced over and their eyes met. They both looked away quickly and Emma felt a slight flutter in her stomach. Did he hear them talking about him?

"He's better than Roger." Hermione added with a laugh.

"Anyone's better than Roger." Mandy said.

"Draco's better than Roger?" Ginny asked raising her eyebrows.

"Good point. _Not_ everyone is better than Roger. I think all the good ones are taken." Emma stated and took a drink of her butterbeer as a Hufflepuff girl she recognized only by her appearance sat next to Cedric and smiled over at him talking animatedly.

"What about Oliver?" Ginny asked. By Emma's reaction, the girls knew they had hit on something. "Did something happen that we don't know about?"

"No. He just walked me back to the dorm that day. Total gentleman."

Hermione sighed. "Oliver's cute. And that accent!"

Just then Harry, Ron, Fred and George walked in and saw the girls there. They made their way over and pulled up chairs to sit with them.

"Why did you have to intrude on our conversation?" Mandy asked George as he kissed her cheek. "We were just talking about you guys."

"Really?" George asked.

"Then I assume it was nothing but the highest of praise." Fred added with a raised eyebrow as he put his arms nonchalantly around Emma and Hermione's shoulders.

"What else would it possibly be?" Emma asked in mock surprise.

"What were you discussing?" Ron asked Hermione, removing Fred's arm from her shoulders. Fred got up and moved seats to sit next to George.

"That is none of your business." Ginny told her older brother.

"Oh, that means it was good." Harry said giving Ginny a smile. She hit him in the arm playfully. Harry reached over and tried to peek at the dress Ginny had bought. She slapped his hand. "Okay, okay."

"So, find a date yet Em?" Ron asked her. Hermione groaned. "What now?"

"You are just so tactless sometimes, Ron." She chastised.

"Not yet." Emma interjected.

"I would ask you, but I'm going with Angelina." Fred told her holding his hands up as if to say he was sorry.

"We're better off. I think the world might very possibly end if you and I were to ever dance together." Emma said.

"That's probably true." Harry added. "And I've seen him dance, it's not pretty."

Hermione gestured to Emma with her eyes as the table of Hufflepuff students rose to leave the pub. Cedric picked up some empty glasses from the table and walked them to the bar, passing directly by Emma and her friends. When he passed them again to leave he brushed her arm turning and looking down at her.

"Sorry about that, Emma." He said quietly. She smiled back up at him.

"No worries."

He continued on his way out of the pub and the girls all smiled at Emma. The guys didn't even seem to have noticed the exchange. It was a pleasant afternoon, and after about an hour they packed up, pulled their coats and gloves on and headed back to Hogwarts.

During one of their classes the next week, the students were forced to pair up and learn a traditional dance. Each girl was paired with a boy. Emma and Harry were paired together by Professor McGonagall. They were succeeding in only making each other laugh until they got into trouble. Then they began to dance fairly easily together.

"Wait until you see Ginny's dress Harry." Emma told him. "It's beautiful."

"I tried to look, but I got smacked, remember?" He smiled and twirled her around dramatically. McGonagall nodded quiet approval even though Harry was being silly and that made them both laugh again. "Do you know who you're going with yet?" he asked her.

She shrugged. "I might be bringing Howard." She said referring to her owl.

"The guys in Hogwarts must be crazy not to have asked you."

"I don't mind that no one has asked. That just means I'll be free to dance with whomever I choose." She said with a flourish and put on a serious face for Professor McGonagall as they danced by. McGonagall remarked about how perfect their dancing was to the rest of the class. Ron danced by with another girl from their year and hit Harry in the shoulder.

"Will you save a dance for me?" Harry asked Emma.

"I will."

After class, Emma parted ways with Harry and Ron, and made her way towards Herbology. Her bag ripped and her things spilled out onto the flagstone floor. She heard laughing and turned to see Draco, Crabbe and Goyle pointing at her. Emma shot them a glare and she swore under her breath turning to get her books. Cedric was standing there, holding her books out to her. He was tall with wavy brown hair and stormy gray eyes. She had never been close enough to notice his eyes before.

"Looking for these?"

"Yes." She smiled at him gratefully. "Thank you."

He began walking with her much to her surprise since they didn't know each other very well. Cedric was a nice guy and people liked him. He was considered Hogwarts' most eligible bachelor and was quite handsome. "Looks like you may need a new bag."

"Definitely." To her surprise, he fell into step beside her.

"It's a nice day out, isn't it?" he asked her as they walked towards the greenhouse. "That sounded terribly stupid, didn't it?"

"No, it didn't. It _is_ a nice day. Shame we have to go to class."

They continued to Herbology now chatting easily. Right before they reached the greenhouse, Cedric looked over at her. "Emma, I was wondering if you were planning on going to the Ball."

"I was planning to." With every ounce of her hoping she wasn't making a fool of herself, she added, "But I don't have a date yet, if that's what you mean."

"Really? You're not dating anyone?"

"No."

"Then I would think there would be a line of people asking you."

She gave a laugh. "Not quite."

"Would you be interested in going with me then?" he asked as they pushed through the doors to the greenhouse. He held the door open for her politely.

"I would love to." Emma replied. They shared a smile before heading to their respective seats. She tried to pay attention in class, but she couldn't. She was happy she'd gone ahead and purchased a dress because she was now very much looking forward to the ball.

Oliver was in the library studying for his upcoming potions exam. He had been swamped with school and quidditch. He had hardly had time for anything else. Now that quidditch was over and Christmas was almost upon them, he knew he was going to get the break he sorely needed. He was glad to not have been with Katie because she got more demanding around the holidays. She had been spending quite a bit of time hanging around Ernie McMillan since they had broken up. Oliver didn't mind, which surprised him.

He closed his book and looked at his watch. It was already past eight. He needed to get back to his dorm. He gathered his things and walked back towards Gryffindor. He heard faint music playing and a light was coming from one of the classrooms. His curiosity piqued, he peered in the door to see what was happening. Emma was showing Fred how to dance. He was clumsy and was joking around, making her giggle.

Oliver stood, frozen, watching them from the hallway for a few moments. Emma slapped Fred's arm. "Behave." She told him.

"Yes, ma'am." Fred got a most serious look on his face as they began once again. He had one hand on Emma's waist and the other was holding her hand in his.

She took the hand on her waist and pulled his arm around her. "Don't be afraid to hold your date, Fred."

"You're only supposed to be teaching me how to dance, not seducing me." He joked.

"You wish." She laughed.

Oliver pushed the door open gently and cleared his throat. Fred stopped dancing and looked over with a smile. "Wood! Don't come in! The world's ending!" Fred called out and looked at Emma with a wink at the small joke they shared.

"Fred." Oliver replied. "Dancing, eh?"

"Learning a bit of the moves so I can get on alright with the ladies at the dance. Emma was kind enough to be my teacher." Fred said giving her a dramatic little bow. She pushed him playfully. "Did you come for a lesson?" he asked Oliver.

"Are you still teaching?" Oliver asked her.

Fred said goodnight and left the room, twirling and leaping and humming the entire way. The music continued to play softly and Oliver put down his things. He walked over to her and she took his hand and placed her other arm around his shoulder. After a minute, realizing they were dancing together with ease, Emma smiled at him. "You don't need my help."

"No, I know the dance." He admitted. "Emma, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." She answered as she turned off the phonograph.

"Would you go to the Ball with me?" he asked her.

She looked slightly crestfallen. "I can't."

Oliver cleared his throat and turned to pick up his things. "Right. Well-"

She reached her hand out and touched his arm. "It's not that I don't want to, I just – well, someone's already asked me."

Oliver nodded and looked down at her, trying to hide his disappointment. "That's good. No, I'm glad. I guess I'll see you soon."

He turned and left the room quietly, feeling a bit angry with himself that he hadn't gotten the nerve to ask her sooner. He made his way back to his dorm, throwing his bag on a chair before getting ready for bed and sinking underneath the covers.

Saturday morning brought fallen snow that was almost blinding with its dazzling white brilliance. Many people chose to spend the morning outdoors frolicking in the sun and snow. It was a beautiful day, and the mood of Hogwarts was very cheery and peaceful. Exams were over and people were getting ready for the holiday break. It was the time of year everyone most looked forward to. The dance was just hours away and the Great Hall was being decorated for it. Emma had walked by with Hermione and they had stolen a peek. It was decorated beautifully. It had been enchanted to look like a winter paradise. Ice and snow glittered everywhere, even falling gently from ceiling. Candles were lit and floating around the room giving a romantic glow.

"I cannot wait for tonight." Hermione squealed excitedly.

"It should be interesting." Emma said in response.

"Interesting? That's all you can hope for is interesting? What happened to hoping for romance? For magic?"

Emma placed her palm on Hermione's forehead. "Are you feeling alright? Is this my friend talking right now?"

Hermione giggled and pushed her hand away. "I'm serious. This night could be amazing."

"I don't want to get my hopes up."

"Your hopes should already be up. Way up! You're going to the Yule Ball with Cedric Diggory."

"He is pretty amazing, isn't he?" Emma asked with a giggle.

Hermione nodded and then hushed her friend with a wave of her hand. They spotted Ron and Harry walking towards them. "Hi." Harry said. Ron gave Hermione a quick kiss on the cheek and they both blushed. Harry shook his head at Emma.

"Pathetic, isn't it? Two of my best mates." Harry said in mock disgust.

"Could be worse." Emma suggested as they continued walking together. "Could be you and Ron."

Harry pushed her lightheartedly and she smiled. "Ron's not manly enough. Plus, he needs a haircut."

Hermione reached up and touched Ron's hair. "You do need a haircut Ronald."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Thanks a heap Harry."

Cedric walked down towards the Ravenclaw dorm. He stood by the wall, waiting for Emma. He was nervous for some reason. He was usually calm with girls, but Emma was different. Most girls just giggled and flirted with him, but Emma could hold his interest and have an actual conversation. He wasn't waiting for her long before Roger and Marietta emerged hand in hand from the Common Room. Roger caught sight of Cedric and gave him a smile that hinted of sarcasm.

"Diggory." He said in his usual tone of voice. He strongly disliked any captain of another quidditch team, and Cedric was captain for Hufflepuff. There were many more reasons to dislike Cedric, as he was also polite and friends with just about everyone.

Cedric, expecting as much, responded as usual. "Davies." He looked over at Marietta, and said politely "You look very nice."

She smiled shyly and twirled a red lock around her finger. "Thank you."

Roger pulled her away as if Cedric was some sort of predator and then looked back at him. "Be prepared for a long night. Emma's high maintenance." Roger told him clearly hoping to worry Cedric about his forthcoming date.

Cedric shrugged. "That's alright by me. The longer the night, the better."

Roger caught sight of something over Cedric's shoulder, and his eyes grew wider. His gaze seemed to be frozen and Marietta stared in the same direction. Cedric turned and saw Emma, who looked unbelievable. The royal blue color of her dress just brought out her blue eyes and made them shine. He felt as if he had been frozen to that spot. A smile crept over his face as she met his eyes. Finally freed of his initial shock, he walked over and offered his arm. "Hello, Emma."

She smiled. "Hi." She also greeted Roger and Marietta as they passed by. Neither of them spoke in return.

"Emma, you look incredible." Cedric told her as they walked towards the Great Hall.

"Thank you." She replied. "So do you."

Cedric had never seen Emma with her hair up before. Her neck was bare and her dark hair was pulled up loosely so a few pieces fell to her shoulders. He realized he was staring at her again and turned his attention back to where they were going. Cedric greeted people that he knew as they passed. Emma smiled, feeling slightly undeserving of being with him when there were far prettier girls at the school. As they got closer to the Hall, they could hear the sounds of music and talking. She glanced over at Cedric and noticed he seemed very concentrated on something.

"Are you nervous?" She asked him, noticing that he had gotten quiet.

"A little." He answered. "Not because I'm with you."

She raised her eyebrow. "That didn't come out right, did it?" he asked with a small laugh.

"I knew what you meant." She assured him.

People filled the room, dancing, drinking and laughing. Since the hall had been enchanted, it wasn't cold as it looked like it should have been with snowflakes falling and ice crystals everywhere. Emma felt she was walking into a dream.

"Now, what's this?" Fred asked, looking in the direction of Emma and Cedric who had just walked into the room. Fred was wringing his hands together as if he had some evil inspiration. "Diggory, eh? She neglected to mention this piece of news."

"She probably wanted you to leave her alone." Hermione told them.

"Not a chance." Fred replied.

George put his hand on Fred's shoulder. "Let's go pay them a visit."

"Yes, let's." Fred added as they stood up.

Harry told them not to, but he wasn't really serious. If anyone cared for and was as protective of Emma as Harry, it was the twins. Ginny couldn't always be talked into things by Fred and George, but Emma often was. She had gotten detention a number of times for being involved with a Weasley prank. She had told Harry once before that it was the fun of being around those two that made it worthwhile. It was not hard to understand. Harry had a special affection for all of the Weasleys as they had been a strong force in his life for years. They were more of his family than anyone else could ever be.

Emma groaned and put her face in her hands as Fred and George walked over to greet them. Cedric watched with an amused smile. The Weasley twins certainly had a reputation that preceded them.

"Diggory." Fred said with a grin. "How is our lovely Emma treating you?"

Cedric laughed. "We're getting along nicely."

Emma looked pleadingly at the twins. She loved them, but she knew they were out to embarrass her.

"Hmm… that's not like her." George said jokingly, stroking his chin as if he were in deep thought.

"Nice?" Fred added with a shocked look on his face. "I've known this girl for five years. Nice is not one of the adjectives I would use to describe her."

"Really?" Emma said with a hand on her hip.

"Here's the thing, Cedric, Emma is quite horrible." Fred said.

"Awful." George nodded.

Emma laughed out loud as they kept straight faces. "Is that right?" Cedric asked, feigning concern.

"Yes. Worst ever." Fred affirmed.

"Just you wait until the opportunity to get you back presents itself." Emma told them.

"The real Emma ladies and gentlemen." Fred announced as he and George clapped loudly.

Cedric leaned over to Emma. "They really give you a hard time, don't they?"

Emma smiled at him and nodded. "Always."

After a bit more banter with the twins they walked to where Harry and the group had congregated. The girls immediately began to gush over each other and the guys grouped off to the side to make fun of them.

Ron pointed at the girls. "Right mental those girls."

Harry nodded with a laugh. Fred and George were now attempting to convince a student to drink something they had created. They gave up shortly after Ron warned the boy never to ingest anything that was offered to him by either twin. Then they began trying to perfect a charm that would turn their dress robes different colors for the duration of the night. They were testing it on small swatches of fabric. They were using the other guys to block the view from the teachers and chaperones.

"They never stop." Neville said in a tone that suggested awe as he watched the twins.

"Never." Harry added. "It's impressive really."

"The stamina it must take to get into trouble constantly." Ron said.

"It's a shame you will never know the requirements of true genius, Ron." Fred said glancing up at his brother.

"I'm not sure anything you're doing could be considered genius." Ron retorted.

"Actually Ron, you'd be surprised at the level of magic it actually takes to do some of that." Hermione said linking her arm through his. "It can be quite advanced."

"Thank you, Hermione." George said giving her a little bow.

"Someday we're going to make galleons upon galleons for our inventions." Fred added finally achieving a new color that he approved of. He straightened up and showed it to Emma. "Nice one, eh?"

"That one will clash with your hair." Ginny said over Emma's shoulder.

"Hm. Might need to rethink that one then. OI! Johnson!" Fred said yelling for his date. He walked away to talk with her.

Cedric took Emma's hand gently and she looked up at him. "May I have a dance?"

"Of course." She answered. Hermione, Ginny and Mandy giggled quietly behind Cedric's back as they made faces at Emma. She took Cedric's offered hand and then turned, sticking out her tongue with a smile.

The night became a blur as they danced, talked and laughed. A slow song came on, and Cedric pulled Emma close to him, wrapping his arm around her waist, and holding her hand in his other. She met his gaze. "Emma, you are by far the most beautiful girl in the room tonight."

She blushed and shook her head. "Now I know that's not true."

"It is to me." He replied softly.

Emma settled into his arms and looked around the room. Everyone seemed to be having a wonderful time. Harry caught her eye and she gave him a small wave of her hand. Fred and George danced by with their partners and amazingly, their dates didn't look embarrassed by the fact that Fred had turned his robes into a lime green color and George was now wearing purple.

"Is that alright?" Cedric was asking her.

She turned her attention back to Cedric. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I asked you if you minded if we swap dancing partners for a bit. I promised Cho I would save a dance for her." Cedric said. "And in case you are wondering, we are just friends."

"This is our first date, right? No pressure."

Cedric smiled down at her and made his way to Cho. Emma walked back to sit down. After a moment, Oliver approached her. Without a word, he extended his hand to her hopefully. She took his hand and they walked to the dance floor.

"You look really nice tonight Emma."

"Thank you. You look quite dashing yourself you know." She said smiling.

"I did try particularly hard not to look like a git." He told her as they shared a quick laugh.

"You succeeded." Emma replied. It was nice to be this close to him, but she was conscious of the fact that she had come here with someone else. What was it about Oliver that had her so flummoxed? She couldn't put her hand on any one thing. Sometimes, you just meet someone and they change you a bit. Emma had felt that way when she'd met Fred. For some reason, perhaps it had been his outgoing and fun personality, but she remembered asking herself the same question – what was it that felt different about him? She was very grateful that she and Fred had become such great friends. She wouldn't have it any other way. Oliver was someone who she definitely wanted to know better. Now, after months of suffering through a disappointing relationship with Roger, she'd met two great guys. Bad timing or great luck? She wasn't sure yet.

Cedric and Cho danced slowly, neither one talking. Finally, Cho broke the silence.

"I just assumed we would be going together." She said quietly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to give you the wrong idea when we talked about the Ball a few weeks ago." He said glancing over at Emma. She and Oliver seemed to be having a good time together. When she smiled, her whole face lit up.

"I guess I can't compete with her." Cho said, looking a little sad.

"Hey," Cedric said leaning down until she met his eyes. He smiled at her. "It's not a competition. Look, you've always been honest with me and told me how you feel. I know you care about me. I just, I can't return those feelings."

She nodded. "I know. I'm sorry. Let's just enjoy the dance."

"Cho, I want us to stay friends. Your friendship means a lot to me."

"It does?"

"Absolutely. And you look great tonight." Cedric said. Cho smiled brightly and was back to her usual self in a moment.

"I think we might have lost our dancing partners for awhile." Emma said with a nod towards Cedric and Cho who were enjoying a quiet conversation together. Emma didn't feel at all threatened. Especially since she and Cedric had just barely gotten to know one another. Alicia Spinnett, Oliver's date to the Ball was now dancing with Fred.

"I don't mind that. I prefer being here... with you." Oliver told her. He was aware that he was coming dangerously close to crossing a line with her, but he was happy to be with her at that moment. "Do you leave for home tomorrow?"

"Yes." She told him. "Do you?"

"Aye." He said. "I should have asked you here sooner Emma. I really wanted to be with you tonight." He admitted.

It felt comfortable as if they had known each other for ages. "At least we are still getting to dance."

The song ended after another minute, and his reluctance showed as he released Emma. She gave his hand a gentle squeeze. He watched her walk away and spotted Alicia, this time dancing with a group of people from Gryffindor. She didn't even look over, so he decided to take a walk. He saw Katie outside with Ernie. They appeared to be in a semi-intimate position when she glanced over and saw him. Oliver shoved his hands in his pockets and continued walking.

Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione left the dance shortly before midnight. They made their way through the corridors towards the Gryffindor Common Room. Other couples and groups of students were scattered throughout the hallways. Some of them kissing, some crying, others arguing. It seemed to be an emotional night for most of them in some way or another.

"That was so much fun." Ginny said breathlessly. They had danced for hours. She carried her shoes in one hand, her other wrapped warmly in Harry's.

"It was. Surprisingly." Harry said. When Ginny shot him a look he laughed. "I didn't mean anything towards you. I am just not into dances too much."

"Right. You did pretty well. You and Emma had fun." Hermione reminded him.

"Yeah. We planned that nonsense though." He said referring to their rather overdone and dramatic recreation of their dance in Professor McGonagall's class.

"She looked great." Ginny added.

"So do you." Harry told her, leaning over and kissing her cheek quickly. She smiled at him.

"And you too." Ron added to Hermione. She rolled her eyes, but smiled just the same.

They passed by a window to the outdoor courtyard, and they spotted two people talking very closely. Upon quick examination, it was clear it was Emma and Cedric. The four friends stopped and watched curiously. There was a light snowfall and it made the whole scene seem surreal. Emma laughed at something Cedric said as he took his outer robe off, placing it around her shoulders. Hermione and Ginny whispered to each other in hushed voices about something. Harry and Ron exchanged glances and shrugged. Cedric kissed Emma and he heard Ginny and Hermione giggle and then they were being pulled away from the window.

"So romantic." Hermione said breathlessly.

"I can be romantic." Ron replied defensively.

"Ron, it's not your strong suit. But it's alright." She told him with a warm smile. "I'm not with you because you're romantic."

"But I could be." He said shoving his hands in his pockets. Hermione placed her arm through his and looked up at him sweetly.

"You're perfect the way you are." She said quietly. He blushed and smiled to himself.

Harry made a gagging sound and Ginny hit him in the arm. "What?" he asked playfully. "Just trying to lighten things up a bit."

"Ruining the moment is more like it." Ginny chided him. They made their way back to the Gryffindor dorms and sat by the fire for a bit before each heading off to bed. Harry found himself staring at the ceiling for quite a while before drifting off to sleep. He was replaying the night in his head and he could swear he still heard quiet music playing somewhere in the castle.

Emma and Cedric pulled apart and smiled shyly at each other. Emma was sure that had been the most romantic moment of her life up to that point. The entire evening, Cedric had been a complete gentleman. He was attentive and sweet, funny and friendly. She pulled his robe closer around her as he rubbed her arms with his hands.

"Would you like to go back in where it's warm?" he asked her.

"No." She answered honestly.

"I have had a great time with you."

"Me too. I'm glad you asked me."

"I was afraid you would say no." he said as they walked a bit. It was still snowing lightly.

She laughed. "Really? That's amusing considering most girls in this school would give their right arms to be where I am right now. Actually, that would be a bit odd if the female population of Hogwarts was reduced to a bunch of one-armed girls."

It was his turn to laugh. A slight pink rose in his cheeks and Emma found it, once again, rather endearing. "Well, I must say that I feel like the lucky one." They stopped walking and he took her hand in his for a moment. "I would love to see you again Emma."

"You will. Perhaps in the corridors, likely in the Great Hall and most definitely in Herbology."

"Well, of course. But I wanted to know if you'd consider possibly going on another date with me sometime?"

"I'd love to."

He kept his hold on her hand as they walked towards the Ravenclaw dorms. Once there, he kissed her cheek and said goodnight. She walked into the Common Room and straight to her room, wondering if her feet were actually touching the ground. She was woken slightly when Mandy returned to the room later. Emma was too tired to ask how her friend's night had gone and eager to return to her dream world where she was still wrapped in Cedric's arms.

When Emma awoke on Saturday morning, she headed down to the Great Hall to try and catch her friends before they left for Christmas. She didn't see any of them and assumed she had missed them. The Hall was relatively empty. She sat down at her usual spot and filled her plate with food. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she practically fell out of her seat.

Cedric laughed and held his hands up. "Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you."

"You're lucky I wasn't taking a bite of food just now, I could have choked to death. How would you like that on your conscience forever and ever?"

"I wouldn't. May I join you?" he asked. She nodded and he sat down next to her, filling his own plate. "When are you leaving?"

"I'm not actually. My parents are traveling and I'd rather be here than home alone." She told him, taking a bite of her toast. She watched him eat for a moment and smiled to herself that they were getting along so well.

"Well, it turns out that I am staying here as well." He told her. She felt her heartbeat quicken. This would be a great opportunity for them to get to know each other better.

"I'm glad for the company then." She told him. He grinned at her and they continued to eat their breakfast.

Harry walked with Ron, Hermione, Ginny and the twins to the train. They were all packed and headed home for the Christmas break.

Ginny looked up at Harry. "Are you sure about this?"

Harry nodded. "I hate going back to the Dursley's. I'm liable to get into trouble there."

"You're liable to get into trouble anywhere." Fred said.

"At any time." George added before they hopped up onto the train with a wave.

"You can always change your mind and come with us you know." Ron said. They had invited Harry to their home for the break, as they usually did, but this time Harry looked forward to some quiet time alone. He had stayed at Hogwarts before during the Christmas holiday, so it was nothing new for him.

Harry nodded and said goodbye. He left Ginny with a light kiss on the cheek and walked towards the school. He would miss having them around. It was hard to be alone with his thoughts sometimes. He often wondered how it was possible for someone to have such dark thoughts at his age. He walked around the grounds for a while and headed back to the Great Hall. There were still a small group of people who had stayed behind. Harry didn't know most of them, but then he spotted Emma and Cedric.

She gave him a smile as he came over to join them. "Hi Harry." She said brightly.

"Hey." He said sitting down. "Why are you two here?"

"We're hungry." Cedric joked.

"Clearly. Are you two staying?" Harry asked.

"My parents went to Canada for Christmas _by themselves_." Emma said rolling her eyes. It was no secret to Harry that Emma wasn't particularly close to her parents. They had always done things without her as if she were a mere nuisance instead of their child. Harry simply nodded in understanding and turned his attention to Cedric.

"My dad is always bugging me about what I am going to do after school. It's too much pressure. I just wanted to be away." Cedric said looking slightly embarrassed that he had revealed so much to them.

"I understand." Emma said. "When she's around, my mum is always pushing me to take up internships at the Ministry whenever I have a minute to breathe."

Cedric smiled and nodded. "Exactly! What about you Harry?"

Harry shrugged. "I'd rather be anywhere than with my poor excuse for relatives."

"Well then," Cedric said raising his juice. "To being alone…together!"

The three laughed and toasted themselves, discussing their upcoming holiday over their elaborate breakfast.

During the two weeks that passed, it wasn't long before they were challenging each other to games of Wizard's Chess, exploring the grounds or practicing spells. Cedric and Harry both played quidditch, so they occasionally went to practice. They brought Emma along and tried to get her to play with them. She did a few times, much to their amusement. Cedric thought it was funny to see Emma try and handle the quaffle. For whatever reason, the quaffle was awkward to her and she dropped it often. Harry just enjoyed laughing and being able to have some fun. Cedric and Emma seemed to be getting closer and Harry noticed they were becoming more affectionate with each other, and he was happy for them. His insecurity about his friendship with Emma faded as the three of them became much more bonded over the holiday.

On their last night of break before everyone returned to Hogwarts, the three sat in the Great Hall together. Cedric was lying on top of one of the tables. Emma was stretched across the bench and Harry on the floor. They were all staring up at the ceiling. Today it was enchanted to appear transparent. They looked up into the night sky and were quiet.

"Vacation's over." Harry said finally.

"School's back." Emma sighed.

"Fun's gone." Cedric lamented. He sat up and looked over at his new friends. "Why haven't we all hung out before?"

"Maybe because we're all in different Houses." Harry suggested, sitting up also. "Or maybe just because we're all busy."

"Do you think we'll be able to still hang out? You know, when everyone gets back I mean." Cedric asked.

"I don't see why not." Emma said.

"I really don't think Ginny will care if you're hanging around." Harry said with a glance at Cedric. "I think she fancies you anyway."

"All the girls do." Emma said before realizing she said it. "Let's pretend I didn't say that out loud."

Cedric laughed. "Well then, what do you both say to one last quidditch practice?"

They took off for the pitch and played around for a little while and headed back to the castle. Harry said goodnight and headed off to the Gryffindor dorm. Cedric walked with Emma back to the Ravenclaw dorms. Harry and Cedric had agreed to always walk her back so she wasn't alone.

"I still don't know if you'll be playing quidditch professionally anytime soon." Cedric joked.

She hit him in the arm. "Leave me alone! Who was the one who lost to me every time we played Wizard's Chess?"

"Good point. Maybe I shouldn't be so hard on you." He said. They had a brief uncomfortable silence as they stood, looking at each other.

"We made the most of our last day together, didn't we?" Emma asked with a smile.

"Not quite yet." Cedric answered his voice barely a whisper.

He took her hand and tilted her face up to his. He leaned down and kissed her slowly. She was fairly sure if she could melt into his arms she would have gladly done so. She had never in her life been kissed like that before and she was very aware of her heartbeat in her ears. When they pulled away, Cedric was smiling down at her. "These last two weeks have been great. I really am glad that we're getting to know each other."

"Me too." Emma admitted.

"Goodnight Emma." He said. Before she could say anything more, he gave her a small smile and walked away.

Emma lay in her bed for what seemed like hours before making her way down to the Gryffindor Tower. She wanted to talk to Harry. He had given her the password for the Tower so she uttered it and the Fat Lady swung open granting her entrance. She stepped through and the Common Room was empty, though a small fire burn in the fireplace. She made her way up to Harry's room and knocked quietly.

"Come in." she heard. She walked in and saw Harry sitting by his window, staring out over the grounds. He glanced over and hopped down from his seat. "Hey. What's wrong?"

She shrugged. "Nothing really. I couldn't sleep."

"Me neither. Wizard's Chess?" Harry offered. When she agreed they went down to the Gryffindor Common Room where a warm fire was burning in the fireplace. The gentle light flickered against the stone and the rich red and gold colors of the room. Emma loved it in here. She had told Harry numerous times that the only thing she hated about Hogwarts was being in a different House. They chatted as they settled down to begin a game of Wizard's Chess. Both played the game intensely and were competitive. They had an ongoing Chess feud that dated back to their first year at Hogwarts. Even though they were sorted into different Houses, Emma and Harry had managed to challenge each other on a fairly regular basis. Their record was close, Harry having won 32 games and Emma 29.

"Have you heard from Ginny?" Emma asked him, staring at the board.

"Yeah. She writes me just about every day. I probably should have gone to their house, but I just wanted to be by myself for a bit."

"I can understand that. It's nice to be by yourself once in awhile. Maybe that's why my parents always go away and leave me alone." She moved one of her pieces and Harry shook his head at her. It was no secret that her parents treated her as more of a nuisance than their child. They often left her while they traveled to far off places. Emma actually seemed fine with it. "You wanted time alone, and got stuck with me and Cedric."

Harry shrugged. "I've been enjoying it."

"Me too."

"You need to practice more." Harry told her knocking off one of her pieces. The piece, being angry at getting ousted, began to fight with the other pieces off the board. "She's testy that one."

Emma smiled over at him. "Can you believe two weeks has already passed? Where does the time go?"

"I didn't know that Cedric was such a nice guy."

"Neither did I." Harry looked up at her as she made her move on the board.

"So, things are serious?"

"Not really. But I think we're dating." She told him. She and Harry had shared everything throughout their friendship so she was perfectly at ease discussing these details.

"That's good. You deserve someone nice. Do you remember when you had a crush on Fred?" Harry asked with a chuckle. Emma laughed and rolled her eyes.

"I was young." During their first year when Emma had first become friends with them and she'd met Ron's twin brothers – she had almost instantly fallen for Fred. She was shy whenever he was around, much to Harry's amusement. During that year her friendship with them began to flourish.

"It might have been George." He joked.

"No, I can tell them apart."

"You never know."

"Could you imagine if something had ever happened between me and Fred?"

"No. I can't." He moved again, making a stupid and simple error, and she was able to take the win. "Checkmate." She said proudly.

Harry groaned when he realized his mistake. "That's rubbish."

"Too bad. You lost."

"You're a horrible winner, you know that?"

She sat back and folded her arms with a smile. "Do it."

He looked over at her as if pleading with her to not make him do what she was asking. She shook her head and pointed to him. He cleared his throat and got up, kneeling at her feet. He took her hand in his and looked up into her face, rolling his eyes. "Emma is the greatest Wizard's Chess player in the world. I bow before her in utter submission to her greatness."

She patted him on the head. "Well done, Harry."

"We really need to think about changing that tradition."

"You never seem to mind when I have to recite it to you."

"That's because I _am_ the greatest." He told her. They laughed together and then Emma yawned. "You should probably get back to your room."

"I know. I'm just putting it off."

"Want me to walk you back?"

"No, I'm good. See you tomorrow for breakfast." And with a goodnight to Harry, she left the Common Room and he returned to his room ready to sleep.

A couple months passed by as the year droned on. Oliver pushed his team much harder than usual in their quidditch practices. He had them practicing for hours even once during a blinding snowstorm. He didn't seem to care or to notice. It was as if Oliver's sole purpose in life was to win quidditch games. He became the possessed captain he had been when Harry first started at Hogwarts. Harry had noticed that during a Hufflepuff/Slytherin match up Oliver kept his eyes on the game, but there had been a few glares being thrown Cedric's way. After the game, Oliver had brushed by muttering congratulations to Cedric as Hufflepuff won the match. The look that was passed between Oliver and Emma was not lost on Harry.

The Gryffindor quidditch team was paying for Oliver's dreadful mood. They were beaten, exhausted and sore. Katie landed on the field in the middle of practice and practically fell to the ground. The others followed shortly and finally Oliver stopped and joined them.

"You sorry lot! Get up and finish practice!" he said angrily.

"Wood, we can't anymore." Angelina Johnson said laying her head against Harry's shoulder. "We're tired."

"Do you want to lose this game?" he asked them pacing around. They muttered under their breath and finally he relented. "Fine. We're done. But if we lose tomorrow, it will be because of you and then we'll have to start practicing every day."

He stormed off and the Gryffindor team followed him with their eyes until he was out of sight in the locker room.

"This is getting ridiculous." George grumbled.

"Completely. I can hardly move my arms." Fred agreed.

"How can we be our usual remarkable Beater selves without use of our arms?" George asked falling back onto the ground and lying there.

"Wood's lucky he's a spanking good Keeper. Otherwise I'd vote him out or knock his sodding block off depending on the condition of my arms." Fred mumbled.

"Can you believe him?" Angelina asked Alicia Spinnett, who was sitting behind her.

"What's his problem Katie?" Alicia asked, glancing over at her.

"I'm too tired to talk." Katie said with her eyes closed.

"His problem is he's being a right foul git." Ron said weakly, yawning.

"I'll go talk to him." Harry said. None of them moved an inch while Harry followed Oliver into the locker room. When he walked in, Oliver was sitting down, his quidditch robes next to him. He had his head resting in his hands, staring at the floor. When he heard Harry he looked up.

"What?" he asked moodily.

"Sorry to bother you, I just um, wanted to see if you were alright. You seem a bit – agitated." Harry said.

Oliver sighed. "I'm fine. Just come ready to play tomorrow. I don't want to lose."

Harry nodded, Oliver not adding any more to the conversation as he left the room. Harry finished changing and grabbed his broom, walking back to the castle. His arms felt heavy at his sides and he was tired. When Harry got back to Common Room, Ginny was waiting for him. He hugged her and they sat next to the fire. He was quiet as she talked about her day and her afternoon helping Hagrid with some new creatures he had found for his class.

"Harry, are you alright?" she asked, placing her hand on his. He nodded, exhausted from the long afternoon of practice. "I think you should go to bed and get some rest." She kissed his forehead and sent him to his room, which he walked to in a daze. He did feel exhausted. He didn't even take his clothes off, just fell on top of his bed and was fast asleep within minutes.

Emma was sitting in the library trying to finish an essay for her Defense against the Dark Arts class when she heard, "Here she is."

She glanced up as George sat down in front of her and Fred leaned against the table.

"Arrington." Fred said in greeting.

"Weasley." She replied. "What are you two doing? Certainly you're not studying."

"Don't be silly. We need you." George said as he and Fred leaned in closer to her. "We've been cooking up a new spell."

"It's going to bring a bit of life into this stuffy old library," Fred added with a smile. "And quite possibly a very bad day to some unknowing student."

"What do you need me for?"

"Well, we need you to actually perform the spell. We'll act as both your bodyguards and lookouts." George explained sliding a small piece of parchment across the table to her.

"What does it do exactly?" She asked suspiciously.

"It's going to turn one of those very innocent looking books into a not-so-innocent book." Fred explained. She regarded them silently trying to decide if she should keep doing what she was should be doing or help them. Smiling at them, she collected her things and shoved them into her bag as she stood.

"Let's do it, then." She told them.

"Excellent." They said returning her smile. They walked, attempting to remain inconspicuous, towards a section of the library that was rather quiet and unoccupied. A ladder was in the middle of one of the aisles as if it had been waiting for them. Fred and George stood on either side of Emma as she climbed up the ladder which shook unsteadily causing her to look down at them with concern.

"If this ladder falls apart…" she started to say.

"It's not going to fall apart." Fred said.

"It's ancient. It probably won't hold much weight." She told them as she climbed another rung higher and the wood creaked.

"You haven't been eating _that_ many sweets have you?" George asked jokingly.

"Maybe too many chocolates on Valentine's Day from your darling Ceddy Bear?" Fred added. The twins laughed.

Emma purposely dropped a book on either side of the ladder, hitting them both squarely in the heads. They stopped laughing. "Now, which one?"

Fred and George scanned the books closely while keeping an eye out for the librarian, Madam Pince. "That one." They both said pointing to the thickest book on the very top shelf.

"Don't be daft!" Emma spat at them in a hushed voice. "We don't even know if this is going to work and you pick the biggest book?"

"Just do it!" they said to her with mischievous smiles on their faces. She took out the piece of parchment they had given her and her wand. She steadied her wand at the book, muttered "Vulnerolibris" and closed her eyes waiting for something bad to happen. When nothing did, she opened her eyes again and reached to place the book back on the top shelf. Suddenly, the book jumped out of her hands and began growling at her. She was startled and fell backwards off the ladder with a yelp. George and Fred managed to catch her before she hit the ground, but it was too late for them to not get in trouble.

Madam Pince was staring at them with her hands on her hips. The book was on the floor at their feet, growling, jumping and generally thumping anything that moved. "What's this all about?" she asked sternly.

"This book is a bit dodgy." Emma replied sweetly, dusting off her robes.

Fred moved and the book walloped him, hard, in the shin. "Ow!"

Madam Pince almost looked as if she were smiling. "Let's go. The lot of you. Your Head of House will love to hear this one."

They moved to follow her, but the book struck George this time. Fred laughed. Then the book jumped up and thumped Fred again, this time on the side of the face. As Emma attempted to walk through them, she was also whacked from behind. Madam Pince rolled her eyes, muttered a counter spell and the book fell, motionless, to the stone floor. The three moved around it gingerly, but were soon having to follow crabby old Madam Pince to McGonagall's office.

"Good one." Fred told George and Emma with a smile. "That was definitely a good one."

Emma rubbed her backside, where the book had thumped her. "Good, but painful. You need to name that spell appropriately."

"Like 'Shin Bruiser'." George said.

"Or 'Cheek Buster'." Fred added.

"Why not call it what it is?" Emma asked. "'Arse Kicker.'"

The three began howling with laughter as they continued down the halls. Madam Pince turned and gave them a disapproving look, shaking her head. They entered Professor McGonagall's office where Madam Pince relayed the story to her. Emma, Fred and George had trouble keeping straight faces while listening.

"Dodgy book. Rubbish." Madam Pince muttered as she took her leave of the three.

McGonagall stood with her arms crossed, staring at the twins. "From you two, I am not surprised." She looked over at Emma. "From you, Miss Arrington, I expect a bit more. Seeing as I am not your Head of House, I will not deduct any points from Ravenclaw. Or from Gryffindor..._this_ time."

They exchanged grateful looks. "However," she said. "You will each get detention. Meet me here tomorrow evening at seven o'clock."

They left McGonagall's office after a bit of a talking to about appropriate behavior, school rules and such.

"That was bloody brilliant." George said looking rather proud of them.

"Brilliant." Fred agreed throwing his arm around Emma's shoulders.

One weekend morning in March on a wintry-like day, Cedric and Emma had gone outside to enjoy the snow after their breakfast. Cedric looked up from their almost completed snow-elf. "He's missing something." Cedric said as if studying every feature of their mostly featureless snow creation. He had the most serious expression on his face.

Emma laughed. "He's missing _a lot_ of things!" she said. "Like arms, and legs and a neck and…"

Cedric stood up and crossed his arms over his chest. "Are you making fun of my snow-elf?"

"I wish I could blame all of this on you, but I can't. I was making fun of _our_ snow-elf."

He pulled her to him, kissing her. There were some hoots and hollers from people who had witnessed their moment. Emma blushed and Cedric laughed.

"Don't mind them. They're just jealous." He told her as a group of his friends walked by them making kissing noises.

They walked a little while, holding hands and just enjoying each other's company. Cedric was happy with Emma. He had dated plenty of girls but they were nothing compared to her. Cedric and Emma were different enough to make things interesting, but alike enough to get along well. He found that he enjoyed spending time with her more than anything else. He looked over at her as they walked along, and he smiled to himself. Her nose and cheeks were pink from the cold.

"What?" She asked, suddenly aware he was looking at her.

He shrugged. "Just enjoying the scenery."

"Hey love birds!" someone called. They turned to see Colin Creevey, who was known for carrying his camera about, standing nearby. He clicked off a picture and they laughed.

"It might be a conspiracy around here. I am beginning to think we're being harassed." She told Cedric jokingly.

"Since you're officially and publicly my girlfriend now that it's on film…" Cedric said as he bent down and picked up some snow, forming it into a snowball. "I'm giving you a five second head start Miss Arrington, and then you need to run."

Emma's eyes grew wide with surprise and she turned and ran through the snow. She felt the snowball hit her on the back of her neck and she spun around to glare at Cedric playfully. "You really threw that at me!"

He laughed. "At least I warned you."

As he walked over, she grabbed handfuls of snow from her neck and threw them on the ground, shivering as the icy water trickled down her neck and back. "You're in trouble. I am now beginning to plot my clever revenge."

"Does it involve snow?"

"No."

"Does it involve ice?"

"Nope."

"Does it involve anything you're going to tell me about?" He asked with an amused sigh.

"Three words Diggory: Fred and George." Emma answered.

Harry had been having nightmares again. It happened every so often as his close friends were aware. He woke with a horrible, pounding headache. He felt exhausted as if he hadn't slept at all. His sleep had been broken and fitful. He made his way down to the Gryffindor Common Room. It was raining outside, and from the looks of people coming and going, he figured it was the icy kind of rain that makes sure you realize that winter has not quite loosed its grip. Ron had left the dorm earlier to eat breakfast with Hermione, but Harry had wanted to stay in bed longer.

Last night he had dreamt of the Forbidden Forest. There was a man there that he had never seen before. It was nighttime, and there were nothing but the shadows of trees and whatever else might have been lurking there. The man had been yelling at Harry to give him information. He didn't know what information this man wanted, so he was being continuously hit with spells and his scar was throbbing with pain when he awoke. The details were becoming fuzzy as the morning wore on. Harry finally let himself relax as he sat down in Charms. Emma greeted him with a smile, but then she noticed the look on his face.

She placed her hand on his arm and looked at him with concern. "Harry, are you feeling okay?"

He nodded tiredly. "Just not a good night."

She let it go at that as Professor Flitwick began his lesson. Today they were learning how to shoot water from the ends of their wands. Harry was attempting to the spell, but he kept managing to squirt himself in the face. After about the fourth time, Emma couldn't restrain her laughter. Harry shot her a look and smiled at her. "Shut up Emma."

She laughed harder, but then regained her composure. "Here, let me show you." She walked over and pulled out her own wand, saying _Aguamenti_, water effortlessly shooting out of the end of her wand. Harry looked at her. "What?" she asked him sweetly.

It was a fun class and Harry and Emma laughed so hard they cried. Since they were able to perform the spell correctly, Professor Flitwick let them slide on their continued outbursts – most of the students were talking in some fashion as they worked in pairs. They left class and made their way to Care of Magical Creatures after Charms when Harry gasped and stumbled holding his forehead. Ron supported him and they moved to a corner of the corridor.

"What is it? Harry?" Hermione asked, becoming more nervous as Harry didn't answer her and simply stood, bent over at the waist and eyes squeezed shut.

"C'mon, you need to go to the Hospital Wing." Emma added.

"No. No, I'll be fine." As if it were a huge effort, he finally answered pressing his palm against his forehead.

"Harry, look at you! You're not fine." Hermione said trying to keep her voice low as a few students glanced over in their direction.

He groaned softly as another wave of pain hit him. He placed his hand on Ron's shoulder to steady himself. When he was able to catch his breath, and wincing from the blinding pain that was still subsiding slowly, he recounted as much of the dream as he could remember to them as they listened closely. "You've got to tell someone." Ron said.

"I don't even remember all of it. It was just a dream."

"It doesn't matter, Harry. You know as well as we do every time your scar hurts like this…" Hermione said as she let her voice trail off, knowing certain memories of the last five years were extremely painful for Harry to recall. He was one of their best friends, and they had been through a lot together, but the one thing they couldn't help him with was the burden he carried for just being Harry Potter. Though they all wished they could take it away from him, let him lead a normal, happy life, they knew that wasn't going to happen.

He nodded and they continued on their way to Hagrid's hut. "If it happens again, I will."

"Promise?" Emma asked him, looking over at him sincerely.

"Promise." He said reassuring her with a smile. As they reached Hagrid's however, Harry was not sure that he didn't feel foreboding in the pit of his stomach.

The next few months passed quickly as the students geared up for the end of the year exams. The group had barely had time to spend together because they were each cramming for tests every free moment they had. May had snuck up on them and it seemed only yesterday it had been snowing. The sun shone brightly in the sky reminding Cedric that summer was right around the corner. He looked out his window and sighed looking back down at the book in front of him. Cedric was studying for one of his exams when he heard a faint knock at his door. He stood, stretching his arms over his head, and went to open the door.

"Hi."

Cedric stared at her for a moment and then pulled her into his room, closing the door behind him. They began kissing and just as quickly as they had begun, Cedric stopped and flopped down on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

"What's wrong?" She asked sitting down next to him. His eyes were closed tightly and he rubbed them with his fists.

"I can't." he sighed. "I can't do this."

"Why? You haven't had a problem doing this before." She was right. Since their first kiss, he'd not had any second thoughts about what he was doing. Until now.

"I know. It's just starting to be too much." He sat up she rubbed his back lightly. She treated him as if she didn't even know any other guy existed. She was clearly infatuated with him and it was obvious that she considered him a perfect catch. It was a powerful feeling and one that enticed him. "We can't keep doing this."

"I want to. And I know you want to."

"What about Emma?" he asked more to himself than her. Cho shook her head and smiled at him. Before he could protest again she kissed him. Cedric pulled back from Cho and looked at her. "What is it about you?"

"I'm not her."

They had just a few weeks until their end of the school year exams. Everyone was so busy with school, quidditch and exams; they hardly had any time to do anything together so when the opportunity to spend an afternoon together presented itself, they seized it happy for the break. The weather was warm and pleasant, the trees and flowers all in full bloom. The group walked to Hogsmeade, just looking forward to an afternoon of relaxation before exam week began.

Hermione was discussing how she had prepared for her exams already and that she was not nearly as stressed out as she thought she would be. They teased her out of fun, knowing she was constantly studying and by far the sharpest of their group. Ron walked with his arm around her and just smiled at her while she talked.

Harry had Ginny's hand and was busy talking to her about something else when they spotted Fred and George coming out of the Joke Shop followed by Mandy and Angelina Johnson. They were arguing rather loudly about whose fault it was they got kicked out of the joke shop…again.

"If you hadn't dropped that box of Wicked Whizzing Whirlies we wouldn't have gotten kicked out." Fred complained.

"Well if you hadn't knocked into me because you were too busy playing with the Screaming Beanies I wouldn't have knocked it over in the first place!" George said as they stopped walking.

"Good day I take it?" Ron asked the twins who glared at each other.

"His fault." Each one said pointing to the other.

"You two are insufferable." Emma said with a smile.

Ron rolled his eyes as he looked at his brothers. "You get into more trouble than Harry." As soon as the words came out of his mouth, Ron looked horrified. "S-Sorry mate. I didn't mean…"

Harry nodded. "That's alright."

"Well, now that Ron's got his foot stuck in his mouth, would anyone fancy a butterbeer?" Fred asked the group. They agreed and made their way into the pub. They gathered their chairs around a table and ordered their butterbeers. "One day we're going to own a shop ourselves and then no one will ever be able to kick us out again." Fred said looking out the window into Hogsmeade.

George nodded. "It's going to be wicked."

"If you don't kill each other first." Angelina said with a roll of her eyes.

While conversation turned to the joke shop that the twins dreamt of, Emma turned her attention to Cedric who was sitting next to her. He had been rather quiet throughout the day, which was unlike him. "Are you alright?"

He smiled at her and placed his hand on hers. "I'm good. Just tired."

She nodded and they rejoined the conversation still taking place at the table. The pub filled with more students from the school as the time passed. They eventually walked back towards the school, knowing this was their last full day together before leaving Hogwarts for the summer. Cedric and Emma walked down to the lake and sat together. She sat in front of him, and he wrapped his arms snugly around her.

"It's been a perfect day." She said looking out over the lake. The sun was setting slowly casting shades of orange, pink, purple and blue over the horizon. The colors reflected brilliantly on the smooth surface of the water. Emma continued to talk about everything and nothing. When she realized that Cedric was only listening and not talking, she apologized, a bit embarrassed. "Sorry. I'm babbling."

He laughed softly. "I love listening to you babble."

They sat together for a bit longer before returning to the castle together. When they reached her House, he pulled her to him and hugged her tightly.

"You're acting like you're never going to see me again." She laughed.

"I am just thinking of how much I'm going to miss you over the summer."

"Let's not think about it just yet. We still have a few weeks."

Emma was with Fred and George as they sat in the courtyard on one of the benches after their last classes of the day of school. The sun was shining and it was a beautiful afternoon. Emma was lying on her back on the bench, her head on Fred's leg and her feet on George as she read one of her books.

"Why are you reading that rubbish right now when you could be enjoying our company?" George asked her.

"I _am_ enjoying your company." She replied. "The pair of you make a fine couch."

"Care for a snack, Arrington?" Fred asked offering her a strange looking pasty.

"No." Emma told him pushing his hand away.

"You don't trust me?" Fred asked with mock hurt.

"Again, no." She replied. Fred and George explained to her that this was a new invention of theirs called the Prancing Pasty that caused the unfortunate victim to begin prancing around like a ballet dancer for periods of up to ten minutes. "Lovely. And you were willing to let me eat that?"

"Of course." George said. "It wouldn't hurt and it would be rather fun to watch."

She shook her head as she sat up. "Why am I friends with the two of you?"

"Because your life would be shockingly boring without us." Fred told her.

"Okay. I admit that's true." She replied.

"Have you asked my lesser half about his _girlfriend_?" Fred teased looking over at George. Emma laughed.

"I don't need to ask him, I hear all the gory details from her."

"Then I'm sure you hear the proof that I am, in fact, the better half of the twinnage." George said with a smile as a group of guys walked by laughing.

"So he's been shagging Cho?" One of the boys asked. Fred, George and Emma exchanged amused glances. The twins loved any new piece of intel about other students.

"Does his girlfriend know?" Another one asked. When one of the guys shook his head in response they all laughed.

"Always knew Diggory was a player." The words floated back to the friends as the small group walked away from them, unaware that Emma had been sitting on the bench listening to them. Emma felt as if she'd been punched in the stomach.

"Were they just talking about Cedric?" Emma asked, her voice quiet, though she knew the answer.

Fred and George didn't know what to say. Before they had a chance to figure anything out, Emma was walking away.

"Should we follow her?" George asked.

"No."

"Maybe we should go and speak to Cedric."

"By _speak_ do you mean knock his sodding block off?"

"Whatever works." George told his twin as they walked back into the castle, their normally genial dispositions darkened with anger. Emma was one of their closest friends and they loved her as if she were part of their family. The fact that Cedric had done something so foul had them on end. They spotted Cho in the hallway, laughing with some of her friends as if she hadn't a care in the world.

The twins stopped walking. "What shall it be, George?" Fred asked.

George reached into his pocket and pulled out a small vial. "Nicked this during potions." George said holding it out proudly to his brother.

Fred smiled at his brother mischievously. "Well now, that could be interesting."

Emma found Cedric standing with Adam and a few other friends. When his eyes met hers, she was sure that the look on her face was the cause of his smile immediately fading. She approached them.

"Hey Emma!" Adam greeted happily, apparently either unaware of what had been going on or completely uncaring. Emma figured the former.

"Hi." She replied flatly. "Cedric, can I talk to you?"

"Uh, sure." He turned back to his friends and told them that he'd meet up with them later; ignoring the look that Adam was giving him. He and Emma walked away, just out on the grounds until they were alone. "What's wrong?"

"Are you really going to stand there and pretend like you have no idea why I might be upset?" She asked angrily. "At least give me the courtesy of being honest now and tell me what you need to tell me."

"I don't know…"

"STOP!" She yelled, tears burning her eyes. "Stop pretending, Cedric. I heard your friends. I heard them talking about you and Cho and how I didn't know anything about it. Seemed like a big joke to everyone else. What do you need to tell me?"

"Emma…" he started.

"Don't lie to me. Tell me the truth." Her anger was beginning to fade into sadness as she looked up into his face. "I deserve that much."

He sighed heavily, running his hand through his hair. The guilt and hurt were plain on his face but she didn't feel the least bit of sympathy. "I'm sorry. I never meant for this to happen. I never meant to hurt you."

"How noble of you."

"It was a mistake." He said reaching for her hand which she pulled away.

"No. A mistake is something that happens once. And from the sound of it, this wasn't something that happened once, was it?" He shook his head. "I thought for once I had found someone who actually cared about me."

"I do. I love you."

"You can't possibly love me because if you did, you wouldn't have done this."

"I'm so sorry, Emma. Can't you forgive me?" He pleaded.

"I can't. Not now." She told him turning and walking away before she began to cry. She heard him call for her as she left, but she continued on, not looking back. She returned to her room throwing her bag onto her bed and wondering how her world had crumbled around her so quickly. She wondered what it was about her that caused every relationship she'd ever had to fail. She thought of everything she had said or done with Cedric to try and come up with a reason that she never seemed to be enough for them. She compared everything about Cho to herself. It hurt to know that no matter what she had believed to be true, none of it had been real. The pain was real…but the feelings hadn't been. They couldn't have been. Not from him.

Emma felt torn. She wanted to be alone and yet she wanted to be with her friends. Making the decision to go and find them, she left her room once again. Roger and Marietta were sitting in the Common Room. When they spotted her, Marietta stifled a laugh and Roger smirked at her. "Good day, Emma?"

"Shut up." She said walking past them.

"Took you long enough to find out." Roger called over as she reached the door.

"Do you want to know why you can't keep a guy?" Marietta added. "Because you're not as perfect as you think you are."

Emma stopped, turning and looking back at her. "If you have something to say, stand up and say it to _me_, not my back." Other students in the Common Room began to take notice of the heated exchange. Marietta did stand up and so did Roger as he began looking between the girls nervously.

"Poor Emma. Dumped by every guy she's been with. The problem is you, obviously. Cedric probably realized that he was far too good for you so…" Emma shoved her without warning. Marietta cried out, stumbling back and grabbing Roger's arm to steady herself.

Emma and Roger glared at one another. "Do you have anything _you_ want to add?" Emma asked him, not wanting to remind him in public that she was the one who ended their relationship. Clearly he had told everyone else something different.

"Why don't you just get out of here?" He said as he turned to help Marietta. Gladly, she left her Common Room and walked towards Gryffindor. On the way, she ran into Ron and Harry. With one look at her, their faces grew concerned and she dissolved into tears.

"I can't believe this." Hermione said after Emma told them the story. They were all grouped in the room, thankfully by themselves. Ginny and Hermione once again flanked Emma on the couch.

Emma inhaled shakily as she wiped at her face again with a tissue. "All of Hogwarts knew before me. How stupid am I?"

Harry looked at her. "Em, it's not your fault you didn't know. Cho wasn't exactly going to come telling you she was shagging him was she?" Harry saw Emma visibly wince when he said that. "Sorry." He muttered.

"Besides, you're better off." Ron added with his arms folded angrily. "You don't deserve that."

"Ron's right." Hermione said.

"There are plenty of guys who want to date you." Ginny said.

Oliver passed through the Common Room headed for the stairs to the dorms until he noticed Emma there. He paused and saw that she had been crying. "What's happened?" he asked walking over. They filled him in quickly once Emma nodded her approval.

He sat down on a chair facing the couch and looked over at her. "He's a fool."

Emma gave him a small smile of gratitude, but she still felt as if her world had crumbled around her.

Fred and George burst into the Common Room laughing. When the rest of the group surveyed them curiously, they laughed harder. When they finally recovered enough to respond, they informed the group that Peeves, one of the more mischievous resident poltergeists, had dropped several bottles of colored ink onto Cho's head as she walked through the corridors. They admitted they had been on their way to prank either Cedric or Cho, whomever they found first, but Peeves had somehow coincidentally beat them to it.

"Ah, justice from the other side." Fred said, tucking his arms behind his head in triumph.

"Don't do anything to either one of them. Leave them alone." Emma told the twins with a stern expression. Their smiles faded.

"We were doing it for you." George said, looking somewhat saddened that she didn't seem to appreciate it.

"Thank you, but don't. We all go home soon anyway. Leave well enough alone." She said. Fred and George stood and sulked up to their room. The group sat silent for a few minutes.

"You know that was pretty foul of you." Oliver said suddenly. The rest of the group looked wide eyed at him as Emma met his gaze.

"Excuse me?"

"They were doing it because they care about you."

"And that gives them permission to go on some idiotic and childish rampage?"

The rest of the room was quiet and it was as if Emma and Oliver were alone together, bickering by themselves. "So now it's idiotic to care about someone?"

"If it means they need to get revenge on people who hurt them."

"You're lucky you have friends that care that much about you."

"Who says I'm not grateful?"

"It doesn't seem like it." He told her, staring over at her indignantly. She matched his gaze and her cheeks were becoming flushed with anger.

"What is your problem?" she asked him.

"That you're acting as if the world revolves around you, and it doesn't."

"How dare you?" she asked him, standing up. He stood up as well and they continued yelling at each other. The rest of the group decided it was a good time to leave but they all stood on the landing so they could finish watching the heated discussion.

"How dare _you_ Emma? Who did you come to when something bad happened? You came here. Why? Because this is where the people who care about you the most are. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"Of course it does." She said, tears of anger sliding down her face.

"It's the people here that love you and would do anything for you. Do you think they enjoy being the ones who have to pick up the pieces every time you're crying about something?" She tried to speak but he cut her off. "Do you think any of us enjoy seeing you upset?"

She lowered her gaze to the floor, feeling foolish and embarrassed. What he said was true. She had been acting as if she took their friendship for granted, and that was not what she had intended. "I didn't mean to seem…"

He looked into her eyes and it was enough to stop her from speaking. She turned and walked out of the Common Room, leaving a frustrated Oliver behind her. He kicked a cushion that had fallen from the couch across the room after she left and swore under his breath. He fell into the chair and stared up at the ceiling.

Emma threw herself into her studying the last few weeks of the year. Since Cho was in her House, she had to see her every day which made things difficult, but she dealt with them. She cried in her room every night, but during the day she held her head high and pretended not to be affected by the whispers in the hallways. She and Harry had a long talk one afternoon about feeling so isolated. Harry understood completely. He had said that it was akin to feeling like you're the one person not in on the joke. Only the joke was actually you.

She had spent an afternoon with Fred and George continuously apologizing and agreeing to do whatever they said for the day so long as they'd forgive her. After that day was over they admitted they weren't ever angry at her, it was more fun to watch her feeling guilty. Typical twins. The one person she hadn't yet made peace with was Oliver.

On the last day of school she brought her things to the train platform. She saw Cedric walking towards her and she wanted to run. She looked up at him as if doing so boldly, betraying the emotions whirling inside of her.

"Emma, can we talk for a minute?" He asked her looking around as if to expect her friends to show up and attack him at any moment.

"We have nothing to talk about."

"Yes we do."

"Do we? And what would that be?"

"Us."

"There is no us. You made sure of that."

He tilted his head and stared down at her, getting frustrated but doing his best not to show it. "Please."

"Talk."

He looked around again. "Here? Can't we find a compartment to talk in?"

She sighed and turned, walking onto the train. It was still a bit too early for most students to be down here. She had come early on purpose to avoid most everyone. She didn't want to be bothered on the last day. They walked towards a compartment and slid the door shut. Emma sat, crossing her arms. Cedric sat opposite her, leaning slightly forward, clasping his hands in front of him. She sat silent, not willing to begin talking. Cedric took a deep breath and met her eyes.

"I'm so sorry." He said to her, his voice a bit shaky. "I feel horrible for hurting you. I don't even know what happened."

"Everything was a lie."

"No, not with us."

"So you weren't lying to me and cheating on me?"

He sighed. "Yes. I admit that. I know nothing I say can change what I've done. You aren't going to forgive me, are you?" He asked his voice quiet. She found her resolve to be angry wavering. She loved him. But she couldn't act as if it hadn't happened either.

"Not right now." Emma replied, tears filling her eyes. Cedric looked up at that moment and his gray eyes reflected a similar sadness and longing. He reached out for her hand and she found herself allowing him to take it.

"Give me a chance to make it up to you. Please."

She studied his face as she wiped her cheek with her free hand. "I can't do that."

"Emma, I love you. I don't want this to be over." He told her earnestly. She could tell by the look in his eyes he was being sincere, but she didn't have it in her at that moment to forget that he was with Cho.

"You don't have a choice." She said quietly, pulling her hand away from him and standing.

She closed the door behind her as she exited, seeing Draco and Pansy Parkinson, his almost girlfriend, walking towards her. She moved to walk around them but they blocked her path.

"Having a little row with Prince Charming? Or should I say Prince Shagging?" Draco asked. Pansy laughed a bit too loud and Draco rolled his eyes.

"Let me through." Emma said attempting to shove them apart. Draco grabbed her arm and yanked her back to look at him.

"Serves you right, Arrington. Little bitch like you."

"Let her go."

Emma turned and saw Oliver, hand at his side clutching his wand. Draco released Emma immediately and backed up with Pansy practically knocking him over in the process. "One of these days…" Draco started, pointing at her.

"You'll get a life? What a happy day that will be for all of us." Oliver said sarcastically. A few students who had stopped curiously laughed at Draco who sneered and walked away. "Okay, Emma?" Oliver asked. She nodded and he followed her to another part of the train.

"You have impeccable timing as always." Emma told him with a small smile.

"You have impeccable ability to get into trouble. It's no wonder Fred and George love you so much."

She laughed softly. "Draco has it coming. He really does. Anyway, thanks."

"Don't mention it."

"I'm not just thanking you for what you did just now. I meant for everything. You've been a good friend. And I'm sorry about the other day." She told him sincerely. He seemed to be uncomfortable with her apology, but he nodded. Emma stared out the window as the hundreds of students began piling onto the train. Within a few minutes, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny had joined them in the compartment. It was a bit cramped, but worth it. The trip to King's Cross Station in London took several hours but thanks to the company, Emma barely noticed.

As they exited the train, they all said their goodbyes for the summer. Emma knew Harry dreaded the first parts of his summer. He detested spending time with his aunt and uncle, but he had no choice. He returned once a year to their home and then typically spent the remainder of the summer at the Weasley's house.

"Feeling better?" Harry asked Emma as they got their things from the train.

"Much. I'm looking forward to a nice, quiet summer."

"That doesn't sound like fun at all." Ron chimed in as he came over and gave Emma a quick hug. "You know you can come to our house whenever you want."

Emma smiled at him. "Thanks Ron."

"It's worth a thought." Harry told her. "I'll be there in August."

"I promise I will consider it. In the meantime, try not to get into trouble."

"Did someone call us?" Fred and George asked hopping down from the train.

"I didn't hear the word _idiot_ called out, did anyone else?" Ginny asked innocently.

After saying her goodbyes to her friends, Emma turned, pushing the luggage cart in front of her. She spotted Cedric and what could have only been his parents a little ways in front of her and she tried to get past them unnoticed.

"Emma!" She heard Cedric call out to her. She stopped and turned back around, acknowledging him.

"Cedric." She said quietly.

"I wanted you to meet my parents." He said gesturing to the kindly pair next to him. "Mum, Dad, this is Emma Arrington."

"This is the girlfriend?" Mr. Diggory asked with a wink at his son. He turned and shook Emma's hand heartily. "Such a pleasure to meet you dear."

"Thank you; it's a pleasure to meet you both as well." Emma also shook his mother's hand.

"We've heard so much about you." Mrs. Diggory said happily.

Emma smiled. "Good things, I hope?"

"Nothing but my dear, nothing but." Mr. Diggory answered.

"Do you live here in London?" Mrs. Diggory asked her

"Not far. Islington." Emma replied. She cut her eyes over to Cedric who was smiling at her. She wanted to kiss him or punch him, she couldn't decide which. "I hate to run, but I really must get going."

"What a pity. We were going to see if you cared to join us for dinner." Mr. Diggory told her. Emma was saddened by this meeting because she had told Cedric months before she wanted to meet his parents. He had talked so highly of them, and even in this brief period of time she could completely understand why.

"I would love to, but unfortunately, I am meeting my family just now. We are leaving this evening for Spain."

"How lovely!" Mrs. Diggory said her hands clasped as if she had been daydreaming about Spain at the precise moment Emma mentioned it. "Well, have a wonderful time."

"Thank you. It really was wonderful to finally meet you." Emma told them shaking their hands once more and turning for the luggage cart.

"Cedric Diggory, be a gentleman and help Emma." Mrs. Diggory said behind her. Emma cringed and wished she could just sink into the pavement as she heard Cedric approach her from behind.

He put his hand on the luggage cart. "Let me help you."

"I can get it." Emma said stubbornly. He pulled her hand from it lightly and she sighed, allowing him to take it.

"I know that was awkward."

"You think?"

"I'm sorry. I just wanted them to meet you."

"Cedric, we're not together anymore."

He looked down at her. "I know. You made that plain. I still wanted them to meet you."

She sighed, not knowing what else they could possibly say to one another. She suddenly put her arms around him, hugging him tightly. She felt his body relax as she did so. She didn't know why she hugged him only that it was nice to be in his arms again. Then, just as quickly, she moved away. "Goodbye."

"Em…" He began.

She looked up at him pleadingly. "Don't say anything else. Let's just leave things like this."

He nodded, leaning forward and brushing his lips against her cheek softly. "Goodbye Emma."

Dear Harry,

Sorry I haven't written sooner. My parents brought me with them to Spain. I know you're shocked, just as I was that they remembered they had a daughter! Funny thing happened though, we saw Marietta. Can you believe in all of the places I could have been, we run into her? Needless to say, she said some things that rubbed me the wrong way. I will only tell you that she had a black eye afterwards and it was not my finest moment. Stop laughing, it's not funny. I'll be at the Burrow this Friday. Can't wait to see everyone!

Love,

Emma

Harry chuckled as he folded the piece of parchment back up and pet Emma's owl, Howard, as he decided to take a rest on top of the wardrobe with Harry's owl Hedwig. Emma knew Harry too well because when he had read that she gave Marietta a black eye he _had_ laughed.

Ron came in with an armful of clothes his mother had washed. He threw everything into a heap on the floor and looked over at Harry. "Can you believe that summer's over already?"

"Went by too fast, didn't it." Harry said in agreement. Ginny walked in and sat on Ron's bed.

"Don't you ever knock?" Ron asked her throwing a sock at her. She pushed the sock away and shook her head.

"Emma?" Ron asked motioning to the letter. Harry nodded in response. "I hate packing." Ron said holding up a shirt and trying to shake the wrinkles out of it. "I can't wait to be able to use magic for this sort of rubbish."

Harry smiled sympathetically. "You know your mum hates it when people use magic for things they could have done easily by hand."

"I know, but still." Ron said folding a pair of pants. "This is the worst."

Harry smiled warmly at Ginny. They had shared a wonderful summer together. Not only were the Weasleys his favorite people, but now having her as his girlfriend just seemed to sweeten up the deal even more. He loved being with her. She was calm and understanding, loving and grounding. He needed someone like her. He was definitely in love with Ginny and the more he thought about that fact, the more he worried about her and what he would do if anything were to happen to her.

"Harry?" she asked. He looked over at her, breaking from his thoughts. "Are you alright?"

"Fine. Just thinking." He told her. She walked over and offered to help him pack.

Ron stood with his hands on his hips and looked at his little sister with mock anger. "You're not going to help me?"

"No."

"Bit nasty of you, isn't it?" He asked her.

"When's Hermione getting here?" Harry asked, changing the subject from laundry.

"Tomorrow." Ron said brightening as he answered. "I can't wait to see her. It feels like it's been months!"

"It has." Ginny added.

Ron shrugged as if to tell her he didn't care whether or not she was right. "What did Emma's letter say mate?"

Harry sat next to Ginny and she handed him a chocolate frog which he opened eagerly. Ron held his hand out expectantly, but Ginny opened her mouth to reveal her mashed chocolate frog as the only one she had left. Disappointed, Ron threw another pair of his socks at her which made her laugh. "She'll be here tomorrow as well actually."

"Good." Ginny said swallowing the rest of her treat. "A fun weekend before school. Guess Mum will be taking us to Diagon Alley tomorrow since the book lists arrived today."

"Fun." Ron said rolling his eyes. He didn't particularly enjoy family forays to Diagon Alley. At least Hermione would be with him. Then again, she'd be so excited about the new schoolbooks she'd probably not pay him any attention at all.

"I can't believe it's going to be our sixth year." Harry said. "Only one more to go."

"Yeah, for the lot of you. Fred and George will be done this year, and then you all leave. I'll be stuck there by myself for a year after that." Ginny said with a bit of a whine. Harry put his arm around her shoulders and kissed her cheek lightly.

"Poor Ginny." Harry said with a smile.

She pushed him away playfully. "Laugh it up now. Just wait until you want something from me."

"What would I possibly want from you?" Harry teased.

"Oh, I don't know. A good snog?" She asked.

"Ginny!" Ron shouted. "Don't talk about that in front of me! It's disgusting!"

"Is it? Should I tell Hermione that you think snogging her is disgusting?" Ginny asked him, standing with her hands on her hips.

"I never said that." Ron replied defensively.

"Kids! Supper!" Mrs. Weasley yelled up the stairs interrupting them. Ron walked quickly downstairs and Ginny hung behind a moment with Harry.

"You would really deny me a good snogging would you?" Harry asked her putting his arms around her waist. He could kick himself when he thought about how much time they'd wasted never talking to each other about how they felt. He smiled.

"You are going to buckle like a belt." He said.

She shrugged. "We'll see."

Harry watched her as she left the room. He shook his head and followed her downstairs, welcomed by the wonderful smells coming from the kitchen.

Emma walked towards the Burrow, feeling her spirits lift. Mr. Weasley was sitting outside in his garden with the latest copy of the Daily Prophet. He glanced up as Emma approached.

"Why hello Emma!" He said brightly, standing to greet her. He hugged her warmly. "It's nice to see you! Good summer?"

"Yes, sir." Emma said. "Thanks for having me this weekend. I've been looking forward to it."

"Nonsense, you know you are always welcome here. Go on in. Everyone's inside."

She thanked him and pushed the door open to the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley was standing near the sink peeling potatoes as another knife chopped various other vegetables behind her.

"Hi, Mrs. Weasley." Emma said. Mrs. Weasley smiled and hugged her as well letting her know the rest of them were upstairs somewhere 'probably getting into something.' Emma loved the feeling she had whenever she was here. It was as if this was her home and she knew Harry felt the same way. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had always treated Harry, Hermione and Emma as part of the family. In some ways, Emma felt more affection for them than she did her own parents. Emma took her bag upstairs and went to the room she'd often shared with Ginny and Hermione. She saw Hermione's things already there so she tossed her bag onto the empty bed before walking into Ron's room. Fred and George were playing a game of exploding snap which took a quick break when they spotted Emma. Hermione and Ginny sat together on Harry's bed talking quietly and laughing, beckoning Emma over after the twins were done tackling her. Ron and Harry continued their game of Wizard's Chess.

"Good holiday, Emma?" Ginny asked after she had hugged both the girls happily.

"Not bad."

"Not bad? We heard you gave Edgecombe a little what for." Fred said. "Well deserved."

"Yes, what happened, tell us everything!" Hermione said excitedly.

"Don't tell us _everything_, skip to the good parts." George told her. Emma began by telling them about how she'd run into Marietta while staying in a hotel.

"Apparently, my mum used to work with hers, so we all had dinner together one night." Emma said rolling her eyes. "Marietta sat next to me and would _not_ stop rubbing it in that she was with Roger. I swear she said his name fifty times in a matter of minutes."

"Davies is a wanker." Ron said. Hermione threw a pillow at him. "What was that for?"

"Language Ronald."

"Guys?" Ron asked his brothers.

"He _is_ a wanker." Fred and George agreed. "Go on."

"I had my fill of her running her mouth before dinner had ended, but by the time we were leaving the restaurant, she'd started in on Cedric and Cho. She said that Cho had been bragging through all of Ravenclaw that she was fooling around with him under my nose."

"Then you pummeled her?" Ron asked as if hanging on every word.

"No. I didn't punch her until she said that it wasn't her fault or Cho's that my boyfriends left me for them and that perhaps I hadn't looked in a mirror lately. So, I hit her in the face and told her that perhaps she wouldn't want to look in a mirror for awhile herself." Emma finished. The room was quiet for a moment and then they all began to laugh. "I'm not proud of it." Emma said a grin on her face.

Fred ruffled her hair. "You should be. You really, really should be."

Saturday morning found the group outside playing a pick-up game of quidditch. Since Hermione had no desire to play, she sat on a bench under a tree and began reading one of her newer textbooks. They had gone to Diagon Alley the evening beforeThe two teams formed and it became Harry, Ron and Ginny against Fred, George and Emma. After playing around for a bit, they landed their brooms and headed inside for lunch. They ate in happy silence except for Fred and George boasting about their performance in quidditch and their subsequent win.

"We never lose." Fred announced.

"Never?" Ron asked incredulously. "I think you just got lucky today."

"Luck had nothing to do with it. It was pure, unadulterated skill." George added.

"The 'skill' piece certainly did not come from me." Emma said.

"You didn't fall off your broom this time," Harry teased. "So at least you're getting better."

"Shut up, Harry." Emma said with a smile.

"You get much more practice than she does since all of you play at school." Hermione said defending her.

Suddenly Ginny put her fork down as it bounced on her plate. "Do you realize we leave _tomorrow_ for school?"

Fred threw a piece of potato at her. "Now we were just having a great time. Why do you have to be such a downer?"

"Who taught you that? Harry?" George added with a smile.

"One of the many things I love about him." Ginny said looking over at Harry with an amused grin.

"We don't need to hear the other things you love about him." Ron said rolling his eyes.

"I wasn't going to share them." She remarked to Ron.

"Good, I just ate. I don't want to see my lunch in reverse." They were all laughing when Mrs. Weasley came in to check on them.

"You're going to need to tuck in early tonight. Make sure you're packed and ready to go in the morning. We don't want to be late." They groaned and she hushed them quickly. "Enjoy the rest of the day. School tomorrow."

Everyone came into the Great Hall for the Welcoming Feast and the official beginning of the New Year. The students all sat with their houses as was customary. The first years were sorted and then came time for the speech by Dumbledore and then the wonderful food. Emma had found Mandy and they were sitting together, talking very excitedly about their summers. Mandy and George had been able to spend some time together and according to her, things were going very well. George had told Emma the same thing on the train ride back to school.

Emma saw Cho further down at the Ravenclaw table, and she looked over at her. She found herself wondering what Cho's summer had been like. Whether or not she had seen Cedric and spent time with him. Emma lost her appetite thinking about it. She hadn't quite been able to get over losing him. She hadn't received any letters from him over the three months they were apart. She glanced over at the Hufflepuff table. She spotted Cedric talking animatedly to his friends. He was gesturing as he talked. She looked down at her plate of unfinished food.

Draco and his friends happened by and he knocked into Emma, hard. Her chest hit the table and knocked the wind out of her. She struggled to catch her breath as they laughed and continued walking. The teachers hadn't seen it. Mandy had stood up, but Emma shook her head at her friend as she finally began to get oxygen back into her lungs.

"You should tell someone about him." Mandy said looking at the Slytherin table with disgust.

Emma realized that she was tired of being pushed around by Malfoy. She nodded at Mandy. "Stay here; I don't want you getting into trouble."

Emma stood and ignored Mandy's frantic questions. She walked over to the Slytherin table; the surrounding students grew quieter as they watched with curiosity.

"Haven't had enough?" Draco said looking over at her.

"I have actually, that's why I'm here." She said. Draco stood and faced her. He was taller than her and she felt nervous for a moment. That nervousness was quickly replaced by anger. "Don't ever touch me again."

He laughed and folded his arms. "Or?"

Pansy Parkinson, the closest thing to Draco's girlfriend stood behind Emma and shoved her. Emma spun around and punched Pansy in the face knocking her backwards. Months of anger welled up inside of her and she felt a rage she had never felt before. Draco grabbed Emma's arm and yanked her back around, she knocked his arm away from her and elbowed him in the nose. He had his hand on his wand. Teachers were making their way over to them.

"You're going to pay for that Arrington." Draco said, a thin line of blood dripping from his nose. He aimed his wand at her.

"Go on then. Give me one more reason." Emma said raising her wand as well.

A flash of light and their wands flew out of their hands and into Professor McGonagall's. She had a stern expression on her face as she looked at them. Professor Flitwick, head of Ravenclaw, motioned for Emma to come with him. Professor Snape grabbed Malfoy by the back of the neck and pushed him and Pansy out of the Great Hall. As Emma left, she noticed that her friends had stood and moved closer to where she had been fighting with Malfoy.

Emma sat in Professor Flitwick's office, watching him look at her over the rims of his glasses. "Do you want to explain yourself?"

"He's had that coming." Emma said with a sigh. She didn't want to recount the instances in which Draco had attacked her in one way or the other.

"I am afraid I have to give you detention." He said. "I have no other choice. I am a bit disappointed in you Miss Arrington."

She nodded. "I'm sorry, sir. It won't happen again."

"Very well then. You'll meet me here tomorrow at 5pm for detention."

She agreed and left his office after he had returned her wand, holding her right hand gingerly in her left. Her hand was swollen and bruised from punching Pansy in the face. She hoped that Pansy's face was worse than her hand. When she rounded the corner, Fred and George were there clapping loudly for her. She hushed them, embarrassed by the scene they were making.

"That was fantastic!" George exclaimed.

"I didn't know you could punch like that! It was like seeing you hit Edgecombe over the summer, only better." Fred laughed.

"I'm a bit scared of you now I think." George said patting the top of her head affectionately. "Guess what I heard today?"

"What?" Fred and Emma said together.

"Cho has quit the quidditch team this year. Doesn't want to play. That means _your_ house is short a player.'

"And?" Emma asked.

"You should go for it." Fred and George suggested.

"No way." She laughed.

"Why not? You're a fantastic flyer." Fred said.

"I can't play! You saw me yesterday."

"You can't play _Chaser_." George said referring to her terrible performance handling the quaffle at their house over the break. "But you _can_ fly, and that's what makes a good Seeker."

"We could help you. Tryouts are next week. That gives us a whole week to teach you to be a seeker." Fred told her.

"You just want to help me make the team so you can hit bludgers at me." Emma joked.

Fred and George both laughed. "That's exactly right." Fred said before they headed off. Emma looked after them as they hurried down the corridor.

"Knut for your thoughts." Oliver said as he walked up to her.

She laughed. "Wow, is that all?"

"I'm on a budget."

"Fred and George just told me that Cho isn't playing quidditch this year." She glanced over at him. "Don't laugh at what I am about to tell you." He nodded with a grin. "They want me to try out."

Oliver's eyes widened with surprise and she gave him a look. "I'm not making fun Emma; I think it's a fantastic idea."

"Really? I'm not any good." She told him.

"I would be happy to help you, if you want." He said, looking a bit hopeful. "Tomorrow?"

"I have detention tomorrow."

"You're always in detention. What for this time?"

"Getting into a fight with Parkinson and Malfoy at dinner."

"Wow. I'm sorry I missed that. Guess he had that coming for some time, didn't he?" Oliver asked her.

"That's what I said! Can you maybe meet me on Tuesday afternoon instead?"

"We have our quidditch practice Tuesday. Why don't you come out with us and after we're done, we can help you?"

She smiled and nodded. They parted ways and she walked towards her dorm feeling a bit more uplifted than she had earlier in the evening. She did go to bed early. With her starting her sixth year at Hogwarts, she knew the workload was going to get bigger and if she did start playing quidditch, it was going to take even more time away from her. She knew that Roger would not make it easy for her to join the team, regardless of whether or not she was any good. With thoughts of the year ahead, and how it actually was beginning to brighten for her, she went to sleep.

Cedric stared down at the book laid out in front of him, but he found himself not able to focus on reading it. He had come to the library in hopes of being able to get some homework done, but it was not proving to be easy. His first full day back at Hogwarts and he had several essays due already. He looked over the table at Cho who was with him. She had her face down and was scribbling something on her parchment.

He had spent some time with her over the summer in London. He was having a nice time, but the longer they were together, the more he realized that he still loved Emma and he couldn't shake it. He tried, but it wasn't working. Seeing her again at school just brought everything back. Cedric sighed and closed the book in front of him a bit more loudly than he had meant to. He got several frustrated stares from students around them. Cho had jumped at the sudden sound.

"Are you okay?" she asked him.

"Yeah, I am just not getting anything done."

"Anything I can do to help?" She asked him placing her hand on his. He stared down at their hands and for a moment he felt as if he were living someone else's life. His parents had seemed somewhat less thrilled when they met Cho than when they had met Emma. His father had gone on and on about Emma for days after he had met her. Cho was pretty, and nice, but there was definitely something missing for Cedric.

"No. I think I should just go back to my dorm. I'm just bothering everyone."

"Will I see you later?"

"How about breakfast?" he suggested packing his bag.

She nodded and he left the library, passing a few friends in the corridors. He saw Emma walking with Oliver towards Professor Flitwick's office. Cedric stared at her for a moment, she was amused by something Oliver was telling her and then they stopped by the door. She put her hand on his arm and said something and he nodded. She then walked into Professor Flitwick's office and Oliver continued down the corridor. Cedric made his way to his dorm wondering if somehow Emma had gotten involved with Oliver. He had heard a rumor last year that Oliver had his eyes on Emma, but he had just blown it off. He knew he had pushed her away and he had been kicking himself for it since it had happened, but he hadn't thought about how it would affect him if she dated someone else. Once inside his room he threw his bag on his bed and sat down, feeling sullen.

Harry finished getting his quidditch robes on and as he grabbed his broomstick was filled with the very familiar tingle of excitement as he headed towards the pitch to join his team. Oliver was already explaining some new plays he had worked on to the team. This was Oliver's last year at Hogwarts and he was keen on continuing their winning record through this year as well. Harry mounted his broom and kicked off, heading upwards. He spotted someone sitting in the stands, which was unusual for a practice, but he pushed it out of his mind.

"As usual Potter, you worry about catching that snitch and don't let anyone else come near it." Oliver said as Harry reached the group. Fred and George glanced at each other and smiled. "Ready? Let's get started."

The Gryffindor team began their practice. Harry sat on his broom, eyes watching his team, but also keeping an eye out for the snitch. Fred and George hit the bludgers and Angelina, Katie and Alicia sped towards the hoops that Oliver was guarding, passing the quaffle, trying to avoid the twins and their bludgers. Alicia threw the quaffle after a quick fake and Oliver was able to block it easily. Their practice progressed like this for a bit as they worked on new strategies and plays.

Harry heard the familiar whirring of the wings of the snitch and he caught sight of it as it hovered for one instant in front of his eyes. Harry flew quickly behind it, catching it after only a few minutes. His team continued on practicing for another hour before they landed on the pitch, weary but excited about their team.

Harry saw the person in the stands walk over to them. He was surprised when he saw it was Emma and she had her broom with her. "Em!"

"Hey Harry." She said happily. Fred and George closed in on her, teasing her about quidditch. When Harry asked what they were talking about they told him. "I don't think I'll be any good, but they've offered to help me."

Ron also agreed to be their practice keeper so that Oliver, Harry, Fred and George could teach her. Since Cho had been Ravenclaw's Seeker, it was the same position Harry played. The small group spent another hour showing Emma various maneuvers and strategies for flying, avoiding bludgers – which the twins enjoyed hitting at her and specifically catching the snitch. When they landed, they all told her she had done much better than they had anticipated.

"She did really well." Oliver told the rest of the group as they headed to the locker rooms to change from their quidditch robes.

"She was wicked fast!" Ron said shaking his head. "Where do you think she learned to fly like that?"

"Us." Fred and George announced with a look of pride on their faces. When the rest of the group looked at the twins they clarified. "Needed some quick getaways."

"Do you think Davies will give her a hard time?" Oliver asked them.

Fred and George nodded. "Definitely."

"Maybe he won't. It depends on who shows up for tryouts. As far as I can see she's loads better than Cho." Harry added. They changed and walked back towards the castle. Ron was yawning as he talked and that made the rest of them feel just as exhausted. Harry walked towards Ginny when they reached the Common Room and he sat down on the couch. She smiled at him as he laid his head on her lap and closed his eyes. Ron kissed Hermione on the top of the head as she hugged him.

"Good practice?" Hermione asked.

"Excellent." Ron answered, also closing his eyes.

"It took much longer than normal." Ginny said running her fingers through Harry's hair.

"We were helping Emma. She's going to try out for the Ravenclaw team." Harry told her.

"Really?" Hermione asked excitedly. "Wow. Is she any good?"

"Great flyer." Ron told her.

"Wow." Hermione said again. Ron looked at her, raising an eyebrow. "I'm just surprised. I think it's great. She needs something like this to help take her mind off of everything."

Harry nodded and laid with his eyes closed, his thoughts swimming of how good it felt to be with Ginny, how nice it was to be back at Hogwarts with his friends, playing quidditch, laughing. And as he felt warm and comfortable, he realized that he was most likely falling asleep in Ginny's lap.

Emma ran across the grounds and down to the lake where she knew he'd be waiting for her. She spotted Oliver sitting underneath his favorite tree and he stood when he heard her approaching. She was out of breath by the time she had reached him and she was gasping, bent over and holding her knees. He moved closer and she looked up with a smile and held a finger to tell him she'd speak in a minute.

"I…just…got through…" she said between huge intakes of air.

"Tryouts?" he asked eagerly. She nodded. "And?"

She smiled and nodded and Oliver hugged her happily. She laughed and then looked up at him. "I couldn't have done it without you." She said.

"We only helped a little. You are going to be amazing." He told her. They had been practicing with her every day for a week. He turned away and sat back down. "Care to join me for a bit?"

She sat next to him and hugged her knees to her chest, her breathing still quicker than normal. "It's a good thing I am not going to be a chaser. I know all of your secrets now." She joked.

Oliver glanced over at her and smiled. "Not all of them."

"So does that mean you're going to reveal your innermost secrets to me?" she joked.

"Hardly."

"It's beautiful out today." She said looking at the bright blue sky.

"It is." He answered softly. He looked over at her and wanted to tell her how he was feeling. He enjoyed spending time with her, and he wanted to see if there was a chance there was something between them.

"What?" she asked looking mildly embarrassed.

"I was just thinking."

They sat in silence for a few more minutes. When they decided to leave, Emma put her arms around him and hugged him tightly. Oliver held her to him and when she pulled away they shared a smile. "Let's go."

Harry spotted Emma and Oliver walking to the Gryffindor table looking mighty happy. He couldn't help but give Emma a smirk as she sat across from him, almost spitting out his pumpkin juice as she kicked him underneath the table. Everyone was asking about the tryouts. When Emma told them that she was going to be the new Seeker on the Ravenclaw team they all congratulated her heartily. Harry noticed the look that Oliver gave Emma as she stood to join her House.

"So, Em…" Harry said as they walked next to each other after dinner. "We're going to be competing you know."

"That's why I did it actually. So that you have to recite another poem about how amazing I am." She said referring to their Chess tradition.

"I see you and Wood look fairly taken with each other tonight." He teased lowering his voice so no one would overhear them.

She simply shrugged, remaining quiet.

"So you're over Cedric?" Harry asked.

The mention of Cedric's name brought a familiar sensation to Emma's stomach. It did a little flip and she had to admit she was a bit disappointed in herself for still being able to be stirred by the mere mention of him. "We'll just see what happens."

Sixth year Herbology proved to be much more difficult than previous years, although still a great class. Professor Sprout rarely disappointed in teaching interesting and informative classes. Cedric looked at Emma as she was leaning over her bin. They had been taking care of rare plants from the Amazon that can be used in countercurse potions and now were having to properly collect the juices from the flowers that had bloomed. It was tedious work.

Emma's hair was in a loose ponytail, a few tendrils of her dark brown hair spilling around her face. Her brow was furrowed in concentration and she occasionally slid the back of her hand along her forehead.

"Mr. Diggory?" Professor Sprout asked waking him from his daydream. "Are you going to work today or laze about?"

Emma glanced up at the mention of his name and met his gaze for a moment before returning diligently to her work. He cleared his throat and began work on his own plant.

After class he walked with Cho back towards the school. Emma had met up with the twins and he felt a pang of sadness. Cho was talking with one of her girlfriends who walked with them, and even though she was holding his hand, Cedric felt as if he were a hundred miles away from her. Once they reached the castle, Cho stood in front of him. He looked down at her and noticed she did not look particularly happy.

"Were you even listening to me?" she asked.

"What?" he asked innocently. He had tuned her out when she had been discussing nail polish with her friend.

"I didn't think so. You never listen to me." She said, pouting slightly. Cedric shifted uncomfortably. He had no idea how to deal with her when she was like this.

"Yes I do. You were talking about make-up or something." He told her.

She huffed impatiently. "You were staring at her again."

Cedric sighed. Cho accused him of this at least once every few days. It was true he had been looking over at Emma, but he still didn't like being treated like a child. He much preferred the days that he and Cho had been friends. Their conversations had been light and easy. Now they were too complicated. She turned and walked away from him. He readjusted his bag on his shoulder and headed to his Ancient Runes lesson.

"Ced, wait!" Adam called, catching up to his friend. "What's up with you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I never even talk to you anymore. You're always with _her_." Adam complained gesturing after Cho. Cedric sighed. She didn't even like for Cedric to spend time with his own friends. When he had been dating Emma, all of his friends adored her. She gave him space and had her own life even though they spent most of their time together when they could. Adam had told her once that she was a guy's girl.

"I know, I'm sorry." Cedric told his friend.

"I like Cho and all, but this is…" Adam held his hands out in front of him as if the right words were simply going to fall from the sky. After not finding a way to end his sentence he dropped his hands and sighed heavily. "I miss Emma."

Cedric laughed out loud and shook his head. "I know the feeling."

"Then do something about it mate. Go tell her."

"I don't know if I should. I mean, I was the one who messed it up."

Adam placed a hand on Cedric's shoulder as they stopped walking for a minute. "Ced, you're in love with this girl. She's good for you. You're good for each other. Don't screw it up again." They started walking again. "Besides, if you don't ask her back out, someone else will."

Emma changed into her quidditch robes and looked at herself in her uniform. She couldn't repress a smile, but she was nervous. Since Roger had reluctantly agreed to allow her on the team, he had become much more pleasant towards her. She had also heard that Roger was planning on marrying Marietta after they graduated Hogwarts. Emma figured that that also had something to do with his softening towards her. He had even apologized for the way he had acted last year during their relationship. She had told him she forgave him and said she was sorry for giving Marietta the black eye over the summer.

"Nervous Emmie?" he asked sitting beside her using the nickname he'd always used for her.

"A little."

"Don't be. You're going to do great. Besides, Malfoy's not that great on a broom. You should be able to fly circles around him." Roger told her. "Try not to punch him in the face though, okay?"

She gave a little laugh. It was simply bad luck that her first quidditch match ever was going to be against Slytherin. Not that she assumed for a moment that Cedric or Harry would be easy on her, but she knew the depth of loathing that Draco had for her. She wasn't looking forward to that bit.

The Ravenclaw team walked out towards the pitch as Lee Jordan announced the players. When he mentioned "newcomer Emma Arrington" she distinctly heard some loud cheers and that made her smile as she kicked off the ground.

Almost immediately upon the match starting, Emma had to dodge a bludger that came awfully close to knocking her off of her broom. She flew higher and searched as Harry had taught her, taking everything in, but waiting for the snitch to appear. Malfoy flew opposite her and sneered at her in his usual manner.

"Haven't had enough punishment yet, Arrington?" Draco shouted.

"Game's not over yet, Draco." Emma called back. The action continued around them as Emma looked away from Draco to scan the pitch.

"You don't have a chance." He laughed.

She ignored him as he continued to taunt her. Harry had told her that Malfoy liked to run his mouth during quidditch matches and that often caused him to miss the snitch. Ignoring him seemed to irritate him further and soon he was almost yelling at Emma. She yawned dramatically and he flew back towards his team. The score was tied at 90-90 when Emma saw Draco suddenly fly quicker. She spotted the snitch just outside of his reach and raced for it. She was closing in on Draco. He reached out and pushed her to try and knock her over. Another bludger whizzed by and she pulled up to move out of the way. It hit Malfoy's broom and knocked him astray. She continued her pursuit of the snitch and felt her fingers close around the cold, gold surface. As the cheers resounded in the stadium, she flew out to meet her team in the center of the pitch.

"Arrington catches the snitch and Ravenclaw wins 240-90!" Lee Jordan exclaimed happily. Only the Slytherins ever wanted the Slytherins to win so their side of the stadium was silent and already leaving their seats. Roger hugged her happily and her other teammates congratulated her as they celebrated their first win of the year.

Emma emerged from the changing room to her friends standing there cheering loudly for her. Fred and George attacked her nearly knocking her to the ground. Oliver waited patiently for all of them to congratulate her before she found him in the small crowd. He gave her a smile and said "You did brilliantly."

"I learned from the best." She told him.

"I hope you don't mean _him_." Fred said pointing over at Oliver.

"Yeah, he's the sorriest of the lot." George added.

"Leave him alone." Hermione said with a smile. She looked at Emma and winked.

Oliver and Emma lagged behind a bit as people walked by offering their congratulations to her on the game. She spotted Cedric and Cho walking together, both looking rather moody. Cedric glanced over and Emma caught his eye for a moment. Oliver saw them and then looked down at Emma.

"You alright?" he asked her.

"I'm wonderful." She answered honestly, smiling up at him. Most people seemed to be staying outside. It was a perfect autumn day. There was a chill to the air, but the sun was warm and bright. People were playing games, reading books, just hanging around and visiting with each other. It wasn't strange to see most people making the most of a beautiful Saturday. They would all be buried in books the next day getting ready for their classes, so this was a good opportunity.

Harry turned around and looked at the two of them. "We're going to stay out for a bit. Care to join us?"

Emma and Oliver nodded and they all made their way to the courtyard where there were benches and trees and it was a bit quieter. A few Slytherin girls walked by and whispered something and laughed when they passed Emma. She rolled her eyes as she sat down with Ginny and Hermione.

"When did this happen?" Ginny asked gesturing towards Oliver, who was talking quidditch to the twins, Harry and Ron.

Emma shrugged. "We're just friends."

"I thought you might end up together last year." Hermione said with a flip of her hair.

"Me too." Ginny said looking at Emma rather matter-of-factly. "But then you ended up with Cedric."

"Ginny!" Hermione chastised. "We're not talking about him right now."

"Sorry."

Emma turned to Ginny. "No worries, really."

"Just think, in a few months, the ball." Ginny said, changing the subject.

"Perhaps this time Oliver will actually ask me." Emma joked. He had overheard her and looked up, leveling his gaze at her. He smiled and she returned it happily.

"I could just listen to him talk for hours." Hermione sighed, looking at Oliver as he continued his conversation. The three of them collapsed into giggles as they whispered about the boys.

Harry and Emma ran through the corridors to make their Potions class on time. Unfortunately the door was closed and locked then they arrived. Emma knocked, but they both knew Professor Snape was not only not going to let them in, he was going to give them zeroes for the day's work, probably dock points from their houses and perhaps give them detention. They slumped against the wall trying to catch their breath.

"Now what?" she asked Harry. He shrugged.

"Library?" he suggested. She nodded and they made their way through the empty corridors. They found an empty table and sat down together, opening some books and studying together. "Em," Harry said after a little while. "What do you think you'll be doing after this?"

"Probably getting detention from Professor Snape." Emma answered, looking at Harry as if he were crazy.

He shook his head and sighed. "No, I meant after Hogwarts."

She sat back and sighed, looking at the ceiling. "I don't know. Maybe try to get a job at the Ministry."

"I was thinking of becoming an Auror." Harry told her in a whisper.

She leaned forward. "Really? That's great! You'd be wonderful."

"It's hard to believe we only have one more year here, isn't it?" she nodded and Harry glanced out the window. It was a fairly gloomy day; rain was hitting the windows softly. It was almost hypnotizing in the silence of the library. "You know we play you in quidditch in a few weeks."

She smiled over at him. "I know that. Are you planning on doing any studying, or are you going to keep procrastinating?"

"I was just reminding you to not get upset when you lose."

"What makes you think I'm going to lose?" Emma asked.

Harry smiled. "I'm not going to take it easy on you."

"Oh, trust me, I know. I also know that Fred and George are going to do everything they can to hit me with the bludger at least once."

"You wouldn't expect less, would you?" Harry asked her. She shook her head with a small laugh and bent her head once more to read. Harry tried to study, but he knew he wasn't retaining much at the moment. There were times it seemed as if he couldn't slow down his mind long enough to stop jumping back and forth between a million different things. Right now, for some reason, his melancholy was leading him to think of the future. Once school was over, he'd be on his own. No family. Nowhere to live. Somehow, he would have to make a life for himself. He wasn't convinced that his future was not still tightly wound with things best left to nightmares.

Ravenclaw had one more quidditch match before the ball – and it was against Gryffindor. Emma had been dreading the game for months. Oliver and the rest of her friends had tried to tell her that there weren't going to be any hard feelings one way or another, but she was still feeling nervous. Roger had tried to get her to focus during their last practice, but she continued picturing Oliver guarding the hoops and she couldn't concentrate. When their practice was over Roger had taken her aside.

"Emma, I know most of your friends play for Gryffindor which makes it a bit bizarre, but I need for you to get over it. And quick. You're the best Seeker we've had in awhile and I can't afford you to be making any mistakes during this game. Gryffindor won it all last year and I'd like to try and give it a go this year." Roger had said. Emma had listened, agreed, and promised to do everything to stay focused on the game.

The night before the match, Emma sat outside in the courtyard after dinner. She hadn't eaten much and was still nervous. She found her hands getting cold, so she pulled them into her coat. It was a beautifully clear night and she loved being outside on nights like this. She thought about the game and was silently praying that everything would turn out alright. Emma wouldn't be upset if Gryffindor won – obviously. However, if her performance was lacking in any way, she knew she would be terribly hard on herself. It was how she'd always been. There was no one more critical of her than herself.

Emma was slightly thankful that she didn't have the skill to be a Chaser. She'd have issues trying to concentrate on what she was supposed to be doing while trying to get the quaffle through Oliver's hands. She liked him and she assumed he liked her as well. They certainly would not have been spending time together if that wasn't the case. She and Oliver had been spending time studying, eating, talking and laughing. They had even taken some walks alone together. Things had not progressed any further.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and she jumped.

"Didn't mean to scare you." A voice said. She turned and saw Cedric smiling down at her. "Mind if I join you for a minute?"

She shook her head. They had remained civil, but had still barely spoken since this year had started. He sat next to her and she found herself very aware that his leg was touching hers.

He stared down at the ground. "You're nervous about tomorrow."

She nodded. It hadn't been phrased as a question because he knew her so well. She couldn't hold her tongue anymore. "Cedric, is there something you want?"

He shook his head. "I just wanted to talk. I miss you."

"You _miss_ me?" she asked skeptically.

"Yes, I do. Is it hard to believe?"

"Well frankly I find it unlikely that you decided I wasn't good enough for you and then one day just happened to decide that I was."

"It had nothing to do with that, Emma and you know it. I made a mistake." He told her.

"Yes, you did."

"I want another chance." He said, his eyes pleading with her to return the feelings that he still held for her. She found herself avoiding his gaze for fear that her resolve would disappear altogether.

"I can't give that to you." She told him standing up and walking a few feet away. She thought perhaps even a small bit of distance would lessen the emotional turmoil he'd just worsened. It didn't.

"Why?"

"Cedric, there are a million reasons why. One of them being Cho."

"I still love you." He said softly, walking up behind her and putting his hands on her arms, turning her to face him.

She looked up at him and memories of all the moments they'd shared crashed down upon her. "You wait until I am getting over you before you decide that I was what you wanted all along?"

"I was wrong."

"That's the point. You destroyed any shred of trust and faith I had in you and you expect me to just give it all back to you?"

"Do you still love me?"

"No." she said. She looked away when she said it and he knew she was lying. He put his finger under her chin and lifted her face to his.

"Look at me. Do you still love me?"

She drew in a shaky breath. "Yes." She whispered. He moved to kiss her, but she turned away before he could. "That doesn't mean that I can be with you."

"Why?" he said, his voice becoming more frustrated.

"I want to give things a chance with Oliver."

Cedric sighed and looked at her, his expression somewhat difficult to read; a mixture of unhappiness and frustration. He held her hands in his. "We can try and be with other people, but you and I are right for each other Emma. That means something more."

Part of her wanted to rush into his arms and go back to the way things were. She pulled her hands away from Cedric and shook her head. They looked at each other for another moment. "I have to go." She told him.

"You're going to be great tomorrow." He told her with a sad smile. They said goodnight and parted ways, both looking back at each other one more time.

Emma rounded the corner and saw Oliver there. He was standing with his arms crossed looking annoyed. "Have a nice chat?"

"We were just talking."

"About how much you loved each other."

"Oliver, I…" she started. "Wait, you have no reason to be angry with me."

He turned and began to walk away.

"Great way to handle things! Very mature!" She found herself yelling after him. A few passing students glanced between them and kept walking. Oliver stopped and turned, walking back over to her, looking furious.

"Don't lecture me on how I handle things Emma, when apparently you handle them by playing both sides of the fence. I am not going to sit back and be the guy who was there just because _he_ wasn't." He told her pointing in the direction Cedric had gone, his voice quiet, but forceful.

"If you were eavesdropping you should have paid closer attention to the parts where I said I couldn't be with him because I wanted to be with you." She shot back.

"Was that before or after the part where you told him you still loved him?"

"You have no right to be mad at me. You and I aren't even together!"

"And we aren't going to be. I'm not going to be the one you're spending time with while you decide whether or not you still want to be with him."

"It's not like that."

He shook his head at her. "You don't know what you want. I saw it in your eyes when you looked at him."

She hesitated and that was enough to seal the deal. He turned and walked away from her once more. Feeling as if she'd just been dreaming, she shook her head and walked back towards the Ravenclaw dorms. Her mind was spinning with thoughts of Oliver and Cedric. She tried to make sense of what she was feeling, but it seemed impossible. Mandy attempted to talk with her, but she succeeded only in getting Emma to utter one or two word responses before giving up completely. Emma tried to sleep, but with the game looming on the horizon and the inevitable confrontation with Oliver or Cedric, she didn't rest well.

Oliver tossed and turned throughout the night, sleeping fitfully and waking exhausted in the morning. He could not believe how quickly things had turned for him and Emma. One minute things seemed so promising and the next she was gone again. He had known that spending time with Emma after her relationship with Cedric would be complicated, especially since it had been obvious that Cedric was deeply regretful of what he had done. It didn't help quell the disappointment he felt when he thought of what had transpired the night before.

He didn't go to the Great Hall for breakfast. He didn't feel very sociable and he certainly didn't want to run into Emma. He thought about all of the things he had said to her. Did he just push her right back into Cedric's arms? He knew he couldn't go to the lake because she was possibly there too. He tried to figure out if he had made the right decision. He was hurt and he had heard her openly admit she still loved Cedric which had been hard to hear. Not surprising, and even logical, but still difficult to admit to himself.

From his vantage point on the field, Oliver could see everything and everyone, including Emma. She was flying around with her blue robes trailing behind her. She and Harry flew out to the middle of the pitch and shared a quick conversation, laughing about something and Oliver felt a stab of jealousy. Even if he and Emma had ever attempted to date, he would never mean as much to her as Cedric. He would never even mean as much to her as Harry or the twins. He had to let go of the discontent that feeling brought to him. Katie flew level with Oliver.

"C'mon Wood, let's show them what our team can do." She said with a wink.

He nodded, grateful for the distraction and they shared a smile before she flew to her position.

The game started at Madam Hooch's whistle, and the Gryffindor team was the first with the quaffle. They were unable to score and the Ravenclaw Chasers were able to recover and speed down towards Oliver's end. He watched the players approach, passing the quaffle back and forth, attempting to trick him. He read the player's intentions and was easily able to block the shot. After twenty minutes of play, the score was still 0-0. The game was a virtual stalemate for almost another half hour. Then, Roger was passed the quaffle. He flew straight towards Oliver, whose hands tightened on his broom in anticipation. Roger yelled something to Oliver about Emma and Oliver faltered for one moment before Roger launched the quaffle through the hoop. Oliver swore under his breath as Lee Jordan announced the 10 point lead Ravenclaw had suddenly obtained. As Roger flew past Oliver he smirked and went back to the other end.

Oliver spent the next few minutes trying to get his head back in the game as his Chasers continued to attack the opposite goal. After another half hour of back and forth action, the score relatively even, Oliver saw Harry and Emma suddenly dive towards the ground at an incredible rate. She was an excellent flier, but not in the same league as Harry. They both reached out for the snitch, getting tangled together and they fell the few feet they had left to the ground. As Madam Hooch ran over, Harry held his hand in the air, closed around the tiny snitch. The stadium erupted as Gryffindor picked up their second win of the season. Harry hauled Emma to her feet. "Nice one, Harry." Emma said over the roar of the crowd.

He smiled at her as the Gryffindor team surrounded him. Fred and George each patted Emma on the back as they passed. Oliver, however, walked by without even a glance.

Once inside the changing rooms, his team came in cheering and congratulating one another on a job well done. Though he was satisfied with the win, he still felt an emptiness inside of him. He thought of the distinct possibility that Emma would be feeling disappointed in herself and that made him feel even worse if that were possible. Katie sat down with him.

"Want to talk about it?" She asked quietly.

He looked over at her and studied her face for a moment. "Talk about what?"

She smiled and tilted her head as if to tell him he wasn't fooling her. "I might have learned a thing or two while we were together. What happened?"

He sighed and shook his head. "I don't even know." He explained things to Katie quickly, not giving any details, but thankful for finally being able to purge some of his thoughts. She listened and when he was done she put her hand on his knee.

"You know as well as I do that she likes you. She has since she first met you. Remember that Ravenclaw party last year before we broke up?" He nodded. "She could barely take her eyes off you."

Oliver's stomach turned. "If she was so interested in me why was she dating Cedric?"

"Do you expect us girls to pass up every opportunity because some guy we like is dragging his feet?" She stood and looked down at him. "You have to decide what you want because in the end it's your decision. But if you care about her, you need to tell her."

"You're being very wise all of the sudden Katie. Did you get hit in the head with a bludger today?" They laughed and she walked away leaving him with his thoughts. The more time he had to think about the situation the angrier he became once again that Emma spent time with him when she clearly wanted to get back together with Cedric. It was true that there seemed to be something between him and Emma. He'd felt it the moment he'd met her under that tree. However, whatever it was didn't seem to be enough to change their circumstances. He'd watched her and Cedric falling in love. He'd watched her heart break at Cedric's hand. And still…Oliver knew she had feelings for him though neither one had openly said it. He wasn't blind and neither was she. But he couldn't and wouldn't be her second choice. He slammed his fist against the bench he was sitting on and ignored the feeling within him that the decision was already made.

Harry walked up to Emma, who was waiting outside the Changing Rooms. "Hey, Em." He said with a smile.

"Harry saved the day again." She joked. He shook his head. "You should be proud of yourself even though you made me look like an idiot."

"I did not! Where is everyone else? "

"Everyone's waiting in the Common Room for you." Emma told him. She saw Oliver walk out of the Changing Room and she looked back at Harry. They said their goodbyes and Emma called out to Oliver. He stopped, though reluctantly. "Hi." She said to him trying to start a conversation.

"What do you want?" he asked coldly.

She stared at him for a moment, dumbfounded by his demeanor. "I, uh, I wanted to see how you were."

"Fine." He said turning around and beginning to walk away.

"Oliver, stop doing that!" she said getting frustrated. "Stop walking away."

He whirled around. "Emma, we have nothing left to say to each other. You made it perfectly clear last night that you wanted to be with Cedric. I'm not going to stop you."

"I'm not going to lie and say that I know what I'm feeling. I have probably never been more confused." She sighed and looked up at him as they stood in silence. "I don't want things to be like this between us."

He shrugged, propping his arm on his broom handle. "I don't see how they can be any other way."

"So, we can't even be friends now?"

"_I _can't."

She put her hands on her hips. "Why not? Why are you making this so difficult?"

"Because I am." He said nonchalantly. His uncaring manner was beginning to be too much for her. She felt like punching him.

"That's hardly a well reasoned argument."

"I'm not arguing. I'm through arguing with you." He began to walk away again.

"You're really willing to just walk away as if nothing happened between us?" She asked, hurt.

"Nothing HAS happened between us! That's the whole damned point!" He yelled. Their eyes met and for a brief moment she thought he would apologize. He didn't. "I guess this is the part where I walk away." He said sarcastically.

"Don't bother. Allow me." She replied walking towards the school. His change in attitude towards her within the last day was astonishing. At this time yesterday she was still of the opinion that they were on the verge of dating. Now, he had not only told her that wasn't happening, but he'd also said he didn't even want her as a friend. His words hurt but his emotional distance hurt worse. Maybe it was because of what had happened with Cedric, or maybe it was because she just didn't have it in her anymore to be sad, she found she was simply angry.

On her way to her room, she saw Fred walking with Lee Jordan. When he noticed Emma, he came over to her. "Hey Loser, where are you going?"

"You know, you really know how to make someone feel good." Emma told him.

"Relax. So, why do you look angry? You're not upset about the game are you?"

"No." She sighed. "Guys are so frustrating."

"All guys or particular guys?"

"Probably all, but this time I'm referring to Oliver and Cedric."

Fred and Emma stood off to the side of the hallway, in no hurry to get anywhere in particular. "What's going on?" He asked her.

"You don't want to know."

"'Course I do. Wouldn't ask if I didn't. Besides, I'm not passing up an opportunity to make fun of you for screwing something else up."

"Why are we friends?" She asked.

"Because you know that you need friends like us around to keep you in check. Now, divulge the drama."

She relayed the conversation she'd had with Cedric the previous night and the subsequent conversations with Oliver. "I wish that I could go back in time and never get involved with either one of them."

"No you don't."

"Yes, I do. I should be having fun and enjoying myself but instead I have those two making things complicated. Actually, maybe it's me that's the problem." She told him.

"And how do you work that one out?"

"Well, let's see: you were never interested in me, Roger was terrible to me but he seems great to Marietta, Cedric cheated and Oliver won't even be friends with me." She was feeling a bit silly for revealing quite this much to him.

Fred smiled at her. "You are the dumbest smart person I've ever met. But at least you're sort of pretty."

"Again, thank you for your kind words."

"Here is what I will tell you: Roger is an idiot, Cedric is an idiot and Oliver is an idiot."

Emma laughed. "Well then what does that make you?"

"I suppose it makes me an idiot as well." She sighed as he put his arm around her shoulders. "Listen, Arrington, you're a good catch. The problem isn't you. Everything will work out. Trust me."

Harry was bent over his potions book, doing his best to try and remember the ingredients to one of the potions they needed to memorize for the exam they'd have before Christmas holiday. Finally, frustrated when he noticed he was rereading the same line, he sat back and rubbed his eyes wearily. Ginny was working on an essay for one of her classes and Ron and Hermione were also quiet as they studied. Harry glanced at the clock and sighed. "I can't concentrate anymore."

"Me either." Ron added closing his book. Hermione looked between them as if they were crazy and shook her head returning to her studies. "Want to go to the pitch or something?"

Being outside and flying sounded great to Harry so they grabbed their brooms and headed down towards the quidditch pitch. "So, the stupid Ball is coming up again." Ron complained.

"I know. Ginny said she was going to get a dress this weekend."

"With Hermione no doubt." Harry nodded. "I wish we didn't have to go."

"They're not that bad."

"Not that bad? Come on, Harry. They are the worst. Getting dressed up, doing stupid dances. I could think of better things to do with my time."

"I'm sure Hermione would love to hear you say that." Harry laughed. Ron shrugged. "But I guess I see what you mean."

"Maybe we could convince them to not go."

"Not likely." Harry told him effectively destroying Ron's hopeful look. They mounted their brooms when they reached the field and raced each other around the stadium. One of Harry's favorite things to do was to fly. It was late, so the sun had already set and the sky above them was decorated with a million stars. The wind of their flying hit him in the face, numbing his skin and invigorating him. He and Ron raced back and forth for quite some time before Ron told him that his hands were so cold he couldn't hold the broom anymore. Walking back, they ran into Emma who was alone, and bundled against the cold. "Hey, Em. What are you doing out here?"

"I felt cooped up. Just wanted to be outside. I should have thought about bringing my broom." She said.

"Emma, you're a girl." Ron said as if he'd just figured that out. Emma laughed. "Explain to me what it is about dances that girls enjoy so much."

"Hm. Well, first there's the fact that we get to wear beautiful dresses. Then there's the romantic implications. The guy asking. The anticipation. It's just one of those things that girls dream about." Emma told him. He had a strange expression on his face. "What's that all about?"

"What?"

"Your face."

"What about my face?"

"You look like you're going to vomit." Emma said as Harry laughed. "Doesn't he?"

"Definitely." Harry agreed.

"C'mon Ron. You are with Hermione. Can't you suck it up and pretend like you are going to enjoy yourself?" Emma said to Ron.

"'Spose so. What about you? Are you going?" Ron asked her as they walked towards the school, the lights from the windows serving as small beacons in the distance.

"I don't think so." She replied. She didn't say anything, but Harry could tell by the tone of her voice that she was disappointed.

Inside the castle, they said goodnight and parted ways. Harry was thinking about Ginny as he and Ron talked casually of everything and nothing at the same time. He considered himself very lucky that though they had wasted some time pretending they didn't have feelings for each other, they were now in a relationship and it was still going well a year later. He never would have expected that Ron would give his blessing on their relationship, and really – they didn't require it, but it was still nice to have.

Fred and George were still awake in the Common Room, testing out some of their toffees on first year students. "How do you get people to agree to this?" Ron asked his brothers.

George smiled. "They are interested in helping us perfect these products. No one was coerced."

"Yet." Fred added writing some observations down on a piece of parchment as a first year seemed to swell to twice his normal size. Fred stared him over. "Interesting."

Oliver was sitting in front of the fireplace eating an apple and paging through one of his books. Harry wasn't close enough to see what it was, but he wouldn't have been surprised if he was studying quidditch strategies. Getting an idea, Harry said, "Fred, you should take Emma to the Ball." Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Oliver's head turn in their direction.

Fred's quill froze above the parchment. "What are you going on about?"

"You don't have a date yet, do you?"

"No, but…"

"What's wrong with Emma?" Harry asked hoping Fred would say something that would really make Oliver feel like a prat.

"Absolutely nothing. She's near perfect that one. That's actually not a bad idea, Harry." Fred replied. "Oi, come back here!" He yelled following after the first year he had been observing. Harry glanced over at Oliver, who was no longer eating his apple and now looked rather moody. It had been Harry's intention to make Oliver feel a bit guilty for his complete turnaround with Emma and hopefully it had worked a bit.

"You just suggested that my brother ask Emma to the Ball." Ron said incredulously as they walked up to their dorm. Harry snickered. "Why would you do that?"

"What? They're friends." Harry said.

"It's _Fred._ You're not mad at Emma or something are you?"

"No," Harry laughed. "Trust me, I have my reasons."

During study hall the following day Emma sat at a table with her friends. Though students from fifth year to seventh year were in one room, they were not allowed to speak. The time was used strictly for studying and today, Professor Snape was the Study Hall chaperone. He did not put up with even the slightest noise that indicated communication between students in any way. Harry and Ron were typically his favorite targets.

"Emma." She looked up and Harry slid over a folded note. She made sure Professor Snape was on the other side of the room before she opened it.

Arrington – want to go to the ball with me?

She recognized Fred's handwriting and she glanced down the table at him. He was turned away whispering to George and not looking at her.

You are completely mad. I am most certainly not going to the ball with you.

Harry put his hand out and then shot it down to Fred. They all stared down into their books while Professor Snape walked by their table watching every student, every book, every piece of parchment. A few minutes later the note returned to her. She caught Fred's eyes and grinned shaking her head before opening it again.

I am taking that as a yes. So thank you for kindly accepting my invitation. I expect you to be prettied up and ready to go at 7:30.

She sighed, debating this invitation. There was really no reason to say no. No one else had asked her and she wasn't crazy about the idea of missing the Ball completely. Realizing that it would actually be quite a lot of fun to go with Fred, and certainly would be no pressure because they were only friends, she agreed.

Alright Weasley. You win. But one hint of dress robes that are anything other than black, and I'm out.

Oliver was sitting in the Common Room by himself watching all of the students come and go the night of the Ball. He still had not spoken to Emma though he knew now that she was going to the Ball with Fred. He was sitting by the window, a book lying open and unread on the table in front of him.

"Hey Wood." Ron said walking over, Hermione's hand in his. Oliver looked up at the two of them all decked out in their formal attire.

"Hey Ron. Hermione, you look beautiful." He told her. She thanked him with a smile.

"Are you not going?" Ron asked him.

Oliver shook his head. "No, I think I'm going to call it an early night."

"You have to go!" Hermione said quickly. "This will be your last one!" Oliver felt a pang of sadness as the reminder of his final year hit him once more.

"Yeah, besides, we want you there too." Ron told him as Harry walked down the stairs with Ginny as well. The five of them talked a while longer and they finally convinced Oliver that he would be missing out on not going to his last Ball. After they had left the Common Room, he walked upstairs, changed into his dress robes that he'd already had lying out, and made his way towards the Great Hall.

Emma looked at her reflection in the mirror. She was wearing a white gown that had silver embroidery on it. It had long sleeves and fit snugly around her waistline dropping into a more full skirt. She had fallen in love with the dress the moment she had tried it on. It did make her feel like a princess. She had left her hair down in soft curls and she gave herself one more glance before turning away. It was almost seven thirty and she had no idea what the night had in store for her, but she was feeling a bit nervous. Mandy had left earlier, hardly being able to wait once she was ready.

She walked to the Great Hall apprehensive about not actually having a real date. She spotted Fred and walked over to him as he whistled at her. She didn't know what she had expected from him, but he was wearing proper dress robes and looked quite handsome. He held his arm out to her and she put hers through his. "Thank you for not standing me up." He said.

"Would I do that to you?"

"I would probably deserve it if you did." He answered looking down at her warmly.

"Fred Weasley, are you developing a conscience?" She teased.

"Not a chance. C'mon, let's join the party." It took only a few minutes for them to catch up with their usual group. Talking, laughing and dancing they were enjoying the beginning of their night. When a slow song began to play and everyone seemed to switch gears into something more romantic, Emma began to walk towards the tables and Fred grabbed her hand. "Where are you going, Arrington?"

"You don't have to dance with me." She told him. "No obligations."

He pulled her back to him and put his arm around her waist. "Something wrong with a bloke wanting to dance with his date?"

"Be honest, you only asked me because you felt bad that I didn't have an official date." She said, realizing that they were dancing quite easily together.

"Not so. I _am_ an official date."

She tilted her head at him and smiled as if she knew better than to believe his words. "This isn't a date. It's two friends dancing." She clarified for his sake. She had no intentions of letting him feel as if he owed her anything. He had really done her a favor by taking her tonight, and she was having a great time with him.

"Two friends who are absolutely smashing together." He said with a wink. "Besides, you taught me how to dance properly, least I can do is show you how well you did."

When she had first met Fred she became nervous when he was around which Ron and Harry had good fun teasing her about. At the time, he seemed to be everything she could have wanted, but she was so young. Somewhere along the line, Emma had begun getting comfortable and acting more like herself. Once she had gotten swayed into helping the twins with some of their pranks, she realized how much fun she had with them. Deciding their friendship was what she was most interested in, she let go of her crush and things had been great ever since.

"It looks like we have some company." He said interrupting her thoughts. Fred indicated she should look behind her and when she did she saw Oliver approaching them. She wondered how angry he still was with her as she turned back to Fred. "Go on, make nice." He said with a small smile.

"You know, Weasley, you're pretty amazing." Emma told him.

"I know. Been telling everyone that for years. Find me later." Fred said as he walked away, leaving Emma with Oliver who offered his hand to dance. She took it hesitantly.

"I thought you were mad at me." She said quietly. She hated to even say anything since silence was preferable to her than arguing, but she needed to know.

"I was stupid for acting the way I did. I'm sorry." He told her. His voice was soft and more what she had been waiting to hear for a few weeks. "This was my last chance to take you to the Yule Ball, and I blew it because I was jealous." Once the song ended he looked down at her. "Do you think Fred would be okay with us going somewhere to talk?"

She nodded and they left the Hall together. Once outside the cold air hit her and almost took her breath away. She felt Oliver slip his robe around her shoulders and she immediately wondered what was happening. The rapid change in his demeanor towards her was confusing her even more. They walked for awhile in silence, finding themselves by the lake.

She looked up into the night sky and was lost in thought about everything when he broke the silence. "There are so many things I want to say right now, but none of them seem right. I want to tell you I'm sorry. Sorry that I wasted time that we could have spent together. Sorry that I hurt your feelings and treated you the way I did. You don't deserve that." He continued. He stared into her eyes which were now fixed on his. "As much as I wish things were different between us, somehow we ended up here and I'm not sure what to do."

She looked away with a sigh, knowing whatever they said from this point on would determine their future with one another. "Oliver, I'm sorry too. I guess I thought that there was a chance for us, but..."

"I know."

"Can we be friends and just forget the complications we brought into it?" She asked him, searching his face for any indication of how he was feeling.

"I would like that."

She moved, hugging him tightly, in no hurry to let him go. This was it. It was their goodbye. They would never know what they might have had together.

Harry had waited for Ginny to come back for what felt like an hour before finally leaving the Hall to go and find her. The truth was, it had probably been about ten minutes, but when he was at a table, sitting alone it had felt much, much longer. He made his way through the crowded hall and out into the hallway. Heading towards the corridor that housed the bathrooms, he rounded a corner and saw her with Dean Thomas, another boy in Harry's year. The two of them were talking, quite closely, and if Harry wasn't mistaken, Dean's hand was on her waist.

"Am I interrupting?" Harry asked, his voice a bit angry as he approached. Dean looked nervous as he stepped back and shook his head.

"Not at all. How are you, Harry?" Dean asked.

"Been better, Dean. Any particular reason that you had your hand on my girlfriend's waist?" Harry shot back.

"Harry…" Ginny said stepping between them. "Can we talk somewhere else?"

He nodded, eager to hear whatever explanation she might have for what he'd just seen. Though not completely incriminating, there was most definitely something about it that seemed off. Dean walked in the opposite direction of Harry and Ginny and when the two of them stopped in a quiet corner, Harry looked at Ginny expectantly. "Well?"

She sighed. "Listen, we were only talking."

"And what about before I saw you? What if I hadn't seen you? Then what would you have been doing?"

She was quiet as she stared back at him almost defiantly. "Do you want the truth?"

"Yes!" He said raising his voice.

"I just think we're getting too serious." Ginny told him.

"Too serious?" She nodded. "What does that even mean? How have we been too serious? And what does that have to do with you being in a hallway with Dean?"

"I'm too young to be in a serious relationship right now."

"Well perhaps you should have thought about that before you told me that you loved me!"

"I do love you."

Harry laughed. "Right. So, what exactly are you saying here?"

"I think we should take a break."

They looked at one another, and Harry not trusting himself to say anything constructive, turned and walked away from her. He wanted to find his friends, but he also wanted to be by himself. He couldn't believe what had just happened. It had come out of left field and he had never seen it coming. Why would Ginny suddenly change her mind about them? Things had been going well, they were in love…or so he had thought. Now, he was single again and she was most likely going to bounce into the arms of Dean Thomas. Harry wanted to kick something.

He returned to his room where he took off his robe and tie and flopped himself down on his bed, his arms tucked underneath his head. This night made no sense. His life made no sense. It was as if his name alone suggested that he could never be truly happy. That he would always be alone. Maybe it was better this way.

Fred saw Emma scanning the room and for a moment, he simply watched her as she stood near the doorway. Had she always been so pretty? When Harry had suggested that Fred ask her to the Ball, he'd thought him crazy. But the more he'd thought about it, the more he realized that he wouldn't have nearly as much fun with anyone else as he knew he would have with her. She caught his eye and smiled, walking towards him. "I thought you might have left. I'm sorry that took so long."

"Things okay with you and Oliver?" He asked.

"Better." She replied. "Do you want to get out of here?"

"Are you implying that I am a bad date and you want to end it early?" He teased.

"Absolutely not. Plus, you're not a date." She said once more. The fact that she continued reiterating that this was not a date and was simply two friends together was completely rational, but there was a part of him that was disappointed that she seemed to not even consider the possibility of it ever being anything more than that. "Let's just go somewhere else. Where is everyone anyway?"

"George and Mandy are probably together somewhere trying to discover if there is a way to breathe effectively while their faces are attached. Ginny is…over there. With Dean. Hm. That's strange. Hermione and Ron are outside taking a 'walk.' And come to think of it, I haven't seen Harry in awhile." He explained quickly.

"Well then. Where would you like to go?" She asked.

"Care to cause a bit of tomfoolery?" Fred asked her with a grin. She smiled in return and they left the Hall.

Emma was holding her breath as they waited for Professor Snape to pass by the closet in which they had been forced to hide as he approached. She and Fred were facing one another, cramped in the tight space. They had been on a deserted floor in a room that the Slytherins often used for their study halls. She and Fred had left some of the twins' trick candies on the shelves and loosened some of the legs on a few tables. Nothing too outrageous, just a bit of mischief. Besides, it was much more interesting than sitting in a Hall watching people dance romantically. Now though, they were on the verge of getting caught and getting into trouble. If any of the professors at Hogwarts were to catch them in the act, the one they were most worried about was Snape.

They thought Professor Snape would leave right away, but after a few tense minutes, he was still in the classroom. Emma was beginning to get a cramp in the bottom of her foot from the way she was standing and she was afraid that she would give them away if she moved. At the point she was positive she needed to move, Professor Snape had left the room, the door slamming behind him. Emma exhaled, moving to adjust her position. "We're going to have to stay here for a minute to make sure he's gone." Fred told her.

After a bit of silence and them figuring the coast was clear, Emma reached for the door handle and it came off in her hand, the other piece clunking on the floor on the opposite side of the door. "Oh no."

"What happened?" Fred asked trying to see.

"The door just broke."

"It what?"

"It broke."

Fred reached for where the handle used to be, but Emma held it up in front of his face. He swore. He tried to push through the door, but it didn't budge. It must have locked when they shut it. "You don't have your wand tucked away in your dress do you?" He asked.

"No. And I'm guessing you don't have yours." He shook his head. The thought of being trapped up here was not one that she was too happy about. Tomorrow people would be leaving the school for the Christmas holiday…how would anyone find them up here? If Professor Snape found them, they would certainly get into trouble. "This isn't good."

"Don't panic." Fred said.

"I'm not panicking."

They both tried various things to open the door, but none of them were working. Finally, after being in there almost an hour, they sat on the floor on opposite sides, their legs bent across to the other side. It wasn't comfortable at all but it was much better than standing. "Well, looks like we may be stuck here for awhile." Fred said.

"But George will certainly notice you're not back, right? Won't he check the map?" Emma asked hopefully. Fred and George had nicked a map from Filch's office their first year. It showed where everyone was at any given time in the castle. Very handy for avoiding trouble.

"If he comes up for air long enough." Fred grumbled.

"Aw, are you jealous?" Emma laughed.

"Not at all. I could be snogging girls if I wanted to."

"Is that so? And who would you snog?" She asked him.

"Are we really going to ask these questions?"

"What else are we going to do?"

"Point taken." He sighed. "I don't know the answer to that. There are plenty of attractive females roaming the halls of Hogwarts. I suppose someone out there is worthwhile. What about you? Did you snog Oliver when you went off?"

"No."

"But you have before, right?"

"Nope."

"Never?"

"No."

"What about Cedric?"

"Not since we broke up last year." She told him, bending over awkwardly to rub the bottom of her foot.

"Here, let me, you're going to hurt your back twisting like that." Fred offered slipping her shoe off and taking her foot in his hands. His thumbs rubbed the bottom of her foot exactly where the muscle was still tight. "How's that?"

"Perfect. Thank you." She said quietly.

"You have monkey toes."

She couldn't help but laugh. "We really should work on your social skills."

"My social skills are superior."

"To whom?"

"To someone with toes capable of holding a quill and scribbling on an entire page of parchment." He said with a small grin. She kicked her foot, narrowly missing him. "Alright, truce. They're cute monkey toes anyway."

"Thank you."

"You and Oliver had a fight about Cedric, right?" She nodded. "So, you're not interested in getting back together with Cedric then?"

"I don't know." She had closed her eyes and found she felt quite tired. "What's the story with you and Angelina?"

"No story. We like each other. Sometimes we act on it, sometimes we don't."

"Well that sounds terrible. It's like two companies securing a business deal." Emma told him. He laughed. "If you like her and she likes you, why don't you just date officially?"

"I have no answer to that."

"Do you want to be with her?"

He paused for a few moments as if seriously contemplating it. It wasn't atypical for her and Fred to discuss their romantic interests with one another but what was unusual was that Emma found herself a bit jealous of Angelina. "I don't think so." He told her.

"That does not sound like you're convinced."

"I'm not. But I would think if we had thought we'd be successful in a real relationship, it would have probably happened over the last three years." He expanded.

She focused on the gentle, yet firm, way he was massaging her foot. His hands were warm. They were both quiet for a few minutes. "Fred, why did you ask me to the Ball? And tell me the truth."

"Because you're good fun." He told her quickly. "Neither one of us had a date, I thought we would have a good time." A pain shot through her calf muscle as her leg cramped and she yelped. He dropped his hands immediately and apologized as she clutched her leg. "What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" He asked.

"No. Just a cramp in my leg." She replied trying to rub it out. He carefully lifted the bottom of the dress just enough to push her hands away once more. He straightened her leg out and rubbed his hands against the knot in her muscle. It would have felt nice except for the pain of the cramp itself. Within a few moments, the muscle loosened and she sighed, thanking him gratefully. She realized when he took his hands away and she moved from him, that she was cold. "This stupid closet is freezing."

"Move over here." He offered. They had to stand up to change positions and once they were standing in front of each other, Emma had the sudden urge to kiss him. "What's wrong?" Fred asked as if picking up on the shift in her thoughts.

"Nothing." She said as they sat close to one another. Limited room caused Fred to have to put his arm around her, but she didn't mind. He'd done this a thousand times during their friendship. It could have been because they were now stuck here together and alone, but tonight the gesture felt different in a way she couldn't quite put her finger on.

"Do you remember when we met?" He asked her after a few minutes.

"Mm-hm. Made a fool of myself, didn't I?"

"No." She tilted her head at him and he laughed. "Well, maybe." He joked. "But it's only because you were completely in love with me."

"I was not. I had a crush on you perhaps, but I was definitely not in love with you."

"Let's not split hairs here. You don't have to use past tense."

"I am definitely not in love with you now either." She laughed.

"Do you still have a crush on me?"

"In the 'my best friend is really quite cute' way? Or in the 'I want to take him into an empty room and snog him' way?"

"The latter."

"Hm. You _are_ quite cute." She reasoned.

"Naturally. And?"

"And we are in an empty room."

"Also true."

"Then I suppose it would stand to reason that either way I may have a crush on you." She said, her heart beating a bit nervously. What was she doing? As if things hadn't been complicated enough recently between her and Oliver and Cedric. She certainly didn't need anything else to add to it. Then again, she was single. So was he. But they were friends. They'd always been friends and would never be anything more than that. "You'd better not tease me either. I'm quite vulnerable right now and you're making fun."

"I am not making fun."

"Then why did you ask me that in the first place?"

"Because I wanted to know."

"Satisfied?"

"Not quite. Emma?"

She turned her face to look at him, but when she did, he lowered his mouth to hers kissing her quickly and lightly. "What are you doing?" Emma asked, her voice almost a whisper. She had been completely taken aback by the gesture.

"No idea." He replied as he kissed her again. This time, the kiss turned into something more than an innocent peck. His mouth was warm and soft as it moved slowly against hers. Where they had both seemed hesitant a moment ago, they were now kissing quite boldly. After a few blissful seconds, or minutes – she no longer knew - they pulled apart and regarded one another.

"You're snogging me in an empty room." He said with a smile.

"You started it." She accused.

"Seemed like a good idea at the time."

"What about now?"

"Now it seems like a great idea." He leaned in again, pulling her close and the sound of a door opening caused them to freeze, their mouths almost touching as they held their breath.

"Fred? Emma?"

"George!" Emma said as she and Fred stood up quickly. "We're in here!"

"What in the world are you two doing in a closet?" George asked, a hint of amusement in his voice as the door opened. "It's almost one in the morning. Good thing I looked at the map to see where you were."

"Fantastic timing." Fred said with a hint of sarcasm as he brushed himself off.

"What are you doing up here?"

"We were testing our ability to slightly sabotage the Slytherin study hall when Snape walked in."

"Enough 's' in that sentence?" George joked. Emma giggled. "Smashing sentence structure sibling. So sweetly spoken by a swell saboteur. Suppose we should skip swiftly to the stairs so we can saunter to our suites and sleep soundly."

Even Fred laughed as the three of them walked towards the door of the classroom. George walked out first and Fred took Emma's hand quickly as she turned to look at him. "Are we going to talk about what just happened in there?" He asked her in a whisper.

"Tomorrow." She said with a smile. Whatever this night had been, it had most definitely been memorable.

Harry was downstairs at breakfast before anyone else. When he'd opened his eyes upon waking, he felt as if he had possibly been dreaming everything that had happened. But it took only a moment to realize that he had indeed not been imagining the end of his relationship with Ginny. He had a plate full of food in front of him, but he had no appetite whatsoever. It was nice that the Hall was still mostly empty. Seeing as it was a Saturday morning and everyone had either left or was leaving, the usual chaos of the Hall during meals was nonexistent.

He pushed a piece of sausage around his plate with his fork and wished that he had seen this coming. How had it just happened so quickly and him feel as if he'd not had a clue? It didn't make sense. Now what would his Christmas be like? He supposed he would be staying here at school now that things would be terrible between him and Ginny. Harry couldn't put Ron, or any of the Weasleys through that after the wonderful way they had always treated him. It wouldn't be fair. He stabbed the sausage with unnecessary force and then dropped the fork onto his plate, no longer interested in pretending as if he was actually going to enjoy a meal.

Just as he had begun to stand Ron joined him, looking at him curiously. "Leaving?"

"Thinking about it." Harry admitted sitting back down. He couldn't think of a gentle way to say anything to Ron about him and Ginny other than to give him the basics if he didn't already know. "I assume you've heard."

"Yeah." Ron laughed. "Figures."

"Why is that funny?"

"How can you not think its funny? Sneaking around and hiding so you don't get caught. Then it backfires. That's funny." Ron said filling his plate. Harry was dumbfounded at Ron's casual indifference and even amusement at his best friend's expense. He couldn't even think of anything to say before Hermione had greeted them and sat down.

Whereas Ron had already begun shoveling food into his mouth and seemed completely at ease, Hermione had her hands clasped on her lap, looking rather tense. She must have spoken with Ginny, who had not appeared in the Hall, though more and more students were filling the room. Not many people voluntarily passed up the food at Hogwarts. It was exceptional. Harry met Hermione's eyes. "I know." She confirmed.

Ron laughed again. "Mum would have had a fit if she'd been the one to catch them."

Hermione and Harry stared at him. "What?" He asked through a mouthful of food. George and Fred came in and sat down, effectively creating a distraction against the awkward moment for Ron.

"And what are you three looking so pathetic for?" George asked getting his breakfast.

"It's holiday. Not sure if you knew that." Fred added.

Ron looked between Harry and Hermione and then said to Fred, "I was just telling them that if Mum had been the one to find you and…"

"What? Fred?" Harry asked suddenly confused.

"Yeah. What is going on with you two?" Ron asked as Fred and George watched the exchange with amused grins.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked Ron.

"I'm talking about what happened last night. Them getting caught." Ron told her.

"How can you think that's funny? And what does Fred have to do with it?" Hermione asked again.

"Seriously, I am getting a headache from this ridiculous exchange." George said rubbing his temples. "Now, one at a time, explain yourselves."

"I don't see how Ron could possibly think that Ginny getting caught sneaking around with Dean behind Harry's back is at all amusing. Especially from his _best friend_." Hermione said emphasizing the last few words.

Ron, Fred and George looked shocked. "What's that?" Fred asked as if he hadn't heard her correctly.

"We broke up last night." Harry said, staring at his plate.

"Blimey. I'm sorry, Harry." Fred said.

"What did you think we were talking about?" Hermione asked Ron.

"The fact that at one in the morning George had to go and rescue Fred and Emma from a locked closet." Ron said. George snickered and Fred shrugged. Harry suddenly understood the meaning behind all of Ron's statements and any anger he had been feeling instantly disappeared. Ron looked at Harry. "I'm sorry, mate. I know how all of that must have sounded."

"Ginny sneaking around, eh? What is this world coming to?" George asked, not looking amused any longer.

"What were you and Emma doing in a closet?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, Fred. What _were_ you and Emma doing in a closet?" George asked, looking at Fred with a mischievous look in his eyes.

"We were perhaps causing a bit of harmless fun when Snape nearly caught us. We hid in a closet and got locked in." Fred explained as if it had been the most obvious answer in the universe. "Not a very exciting story is it?"

"And I'm sure that's the extent of it." Ron said raising an eyebrow.

"Don't you all have something better to do?" Fred asked as he began to eat.

"Harry, what are you going to do about holiday?" Hermione asked him.

He shrugged. "I suppose I'll be staying here."

"You can't stay here. Come with us." Ron told him.

"Ron, I can't. Things aren't exactly good between me and your sister." Harry responded. "I don't mind staying here, really. It wouldn't be the first time."

"Good morning." Emma said joining them and sitting between Fred and Harry. "What's with the serious faces?"

"We were discussing whether or not Harry was staying here for the holiday." George told her. She looked at Harry quizzically so Hermione filled her in.

"Oh, Harry. I'm sorry." Emma said quietly. "But you're not staying here alone. Not on Christmas."

"Thank you!" Ron said as if Emma had just said that he was the smartest person ever to walk the planet.

"Look, I don't need you guys to babysit me. I'm fine." Harry said.

"Then I'm staying too." Emma said firmly. When he looked at her she held up her hand as if to get him to not bother saying anything. "My parents are in Prague anyway so I would just be alone if I went home."

"You could come with us as well." Fred offered. She smiled over at him but said nothing.

As the Weasleys attempted to convince Harry and Emma to join them, they ate and actually ended up having a nice breakfast together. When all was said and done, they walked with them down to the train platform, but Harry and Emma would be staying at Hogwarts.

Christmas morning, Emma woke feeling quite energetic. She and Harry had been having fun exploring the castle and grounds, playing quidditch, Wizard's Chess and most anything else they could find to occupy their time. She noticed a small stack of presents on the desk next to her bed and she smiled. There was an envelope on top that was sealed and just had her name on it. She picked it up and opened it.

Emma, Happy Christmas! Wish we could be there to celebrate with you! Use this to buy something special. Love, Mum & Dad

Emma practically rolled her eyes as she put the money back in the envelope and shoved it into the drawer. Sure they wished they were with her. So much, in fact, that they never went anywhere without her, she thought sarcastically. She was determined not to let that ruin her Christmas.

She looked at the next one. The tag read: To: Emma From: Harry. She pulled the gold paper off and laughed out loud when she saw an instruction manual on how to play Wizard's Chess. Just like him. Over the week they'd been here together, she had lost three more games to Harry bringing their total to 35 – 29. She opened the cover and inside he wrote: "Harry is the greatest Wizard's Chess player in the world. I bow before him in utter submission to his greatness."

Ron had given her a quidditch ornament; Hermione bought her a new pair of gloves which went beautifully with the scarf that Mrs. Weasley had knitted for her in shades of blue which was her favorite color. Typical of the twins, they'd sent her a box of candy, most of it safe…but this time, there was a small corner of a paper sticking out from underneath. Pulling it from its blanket of candies and toffees, she unfolded it.

Can't believe that you're not here. It's going to be a long two weeks. Merry Christmas, Arrington.

She smiled and touched the ink as if somehow it were a way to actually be close to Fred. She missed him and they still hadn't had the opportunity to talk about what had happened.

After getting dressed she met Harry in the Hall as they ate breakfast. There was more food than anyone could possibly have eaten, so Emma wondered if there was a hidden army somewhere in the walls of the castle that fed on the leftovers. Harry looked up at her suddenly as if he'd been startled. "What?" Emma asked him.

"Let's go into Hogsmeade." He suggested.

"Why?"

"Why not?"

She opened her mouth to say something, and then closed it again. "I don't really know why not. It just sounded completely ridiculous."

"But it's not. Let's go. It's Christmas so most of the places will be closed, but so what? It's something different. I can only beat you so many times at Wizard's Chess. It's just gotten sad." He said with a smile. She glared at him playfully.

"Alright. Let's go. When do you want to leave?"

"Now."

"Meet you back here in fifteen minutes." She said. Returning to her room she grabbed her coat and then went back downstairs where Harry was waiting for her.

"What took you so long? Get caught in another closet?" Harry asked with a grin. Emma looked over at him with a wide-eyed look and he laughed. "Just hiding, huh?"

"Yep. Just hiding." Emma said, as they walked. It was snowing outside, the ground already covered in white. She knew Harry was still staring over at her expecting that she was not telling him something. "Oh, all right!"

"I knew it! What happened?"

"It's not a big deal. Fred and I…sort of…kissed." Emma chanced a look at him and he laughed. "I know I'm probably slightly mental."

"Not slightly. Completely. And?"

"And what?"

"And then what happened?"

"Then George came and got us out of said closet. We haven't even talked about it." Emma admitted, suddenly feeling very foolish about the entire thing. Considering the casual way Fred was with Angelina, perhaps he considered Emma the same way. Attempting to change the subject she asked Harry what had happened with him and Ginny. After he'd explained about what he'd seen finding her and Dean together and what Ginny had said, Emma was quiet for a few moments. "That doesn't exactly make much sense."

"I know. I think the same thing. I wonder if I should have known this was a possibility. I mean, was I acting too serious with her?" Harry asked.

"I don't think you can blame yourself. Maybe she just wants to play the field a bit." He cut his eyes at her. "I know that doesn't make it any better, Harry, trust me. But it doesn't mean that things between you two won't work out."

"Spoken like a true friend." Harry said. "Let's forget about that. Let's enjoy our Christmas."

"Deal."

Emma and Harry strolled through Hogsmeade, which was actually quiet since most of the shops had closed for the day. They decided to stop in to the Three Broomsticks to have a butterbeer and take some time to warm themselves up from the cold. There were only a handful of people inside as they sat by themselves off to the side of the room by the fireplace. It was giving off a pleasant heat and Emma found that she could begin to feel her fingers and toes again.

They discussed the events leading up to the Ball, the night of the dance itself and the subsequent fallout from the things that had happened to them. "What do you want to happen?" Harry asked her of her kiss with Fred.

Emma sighed. "I don't know."

"You've always liked him."

"I am aware of that, thank you, Harry." Emma said. "Think about it. What would happen if Fred and I dated and things ended badly?"

"Things would probably be awkward."

"_Very_ awkward."

"But what if they worked?" Harry pointed out.

"Then wouldn't things still be awkward?"

"In a completely different way."

Emma groaned dropping her head onto the table. "What am I going to do?"

"There could be worse problems in the world to have you know."

"I know." She finished her butterbeer and felt much more warm and comfortable. "You know, things are going to work out for us."

"Someday." Harry said draining his glass as well. "Ready to go? I have to beat you at chess again."

"Excuse me." They both turned towards the voice behind them. It was an old man, hunched over and rather frail looking. "Are you Harry Potter?"

Emma looked over at Harry as he nodded. Suddenly, she felt herself sway unsteadily on her feet. She reached out and grabbed Harry's arm tightly, her vision becoming fuzzy and unfocused. "Harry…"

"Emma, are you alright?" Harry asked quickly, putting his arm around Emma's waist and ignoring the man.

"I don't know. Something's wrong." She said feeling as if she was forcing herself to form every word with a struggle. Her legs began to feel weak underneath her. Harry's hand went to his forehead and it was then she noticed the cackling behind them.

"What did you do?" Harry asked the man as he stumbled and they practically fell to the floor, unable to stand on their own any longer. The old man laughed harder and from somewhere in the darkening room, Emma heard someone yell for the door to be locked.

Ron was sleeping soundly when something woke him abruptly. He opened his eyes, trying to figure out what it had been. His brothers were sitting on the edge of his bed. "Are you awake?" George asked.

"I am now. What do you two want?"

"Listen." Fred said in a hushed voice. Ron sat up, rubbing the sleepiness from his eyes. He had no idea what time it was, but it was nearing sunrise because they sky was not quite as dark as it was during the night. The first faint oranges and pinks had begun to creep into the darker hues.

There were two distinct voices, those of their parents, having what most likely was supposed to have been a quiet argument. They could not hear what was being said, only the back and forth in voices that were not raised in anger but were not nearly quiet enough to slip by unnoticed. Ginny crept into Ron's bedroom and held something out to them – a pair of Extendable Ears. It was one of the twins' best inventions – a flesh colored tube with ears at each end, allowing someone to get close to a conversation they were not meant to overhear. The four of them made their way to the landing and lowered the ear down slowly until the voices became clear.

"…_you shouldn't have even told me this if there was nothing we could do, Arthur." Mrs. Weasley complained._

"_I had to tell you. We need to be ready." Mr. Weasley replied._

"_It's been three days. Do you think they're alive?" _

"_I wish that I had an answer, but there isn't one. Remus told me that when they determine the location, the Order will move in and fight. Until then, we sit..."_

"_And what? We're supposed to sit here and wait while those cowards are doing God knows what to them? It's not right! It's not fair. What if we're too late?" Mrs. Weasley said breaking down into sobs now._

"_Molly, I know this is hard."_

"_It's like having two of our own children missing. What if Harry and Emma are dead and we could have stopped it?"_

At the mention of the names, George lost his hold on the Extendable Ear and it clattered to the bottom of the stairs. Just as the four scampered towards their rooms, Mr. Weasley shouted, "GET DOWN HERE NOW!"

When they entered the kitchen, their parents were sitting at the table, neither one looking too happy. Mr. Weasley rubbed his temples as if he had a pounding headache and Mrs. Weasley's eyes were red from crying. Ginny, Ron and the twins took seats at the table as well, all of them feeling very guilty for having been eavesdropping on their parents. More than the guilt, however, was their shock at the news that something had happened to Harry and Emma.

"What did you hear?" Mr. Weasley asked, his eyes moving from one to the next.

Ginny repeated what they'd heard. "Sorry we did that." She finished.

"What's going on?" Ron asked. "What's happened?"

"Harry and Emma have gone missing." Mr. Weasley waited while they hurled questions at him so rapidly he would have had no time to even entertain an answer to them. Once they'd quieted down for a moment, he leaned forward on the table, clasping his hands together. "They were last seen at breakfast on Christmas morning at Hogwarts. Someone reported seeing two people fitting their description in Hogsmeade that day. They never returned to school."

Fred sat back in his chair as if all the breath had left his body. Ginny began to cry as Mrs. Weasley put a supportive arm around her shoulders.

"What now? We can't just sit here!" Ron said angrily. "We have to find them!"

Mr. Weasley held up a hand. "Professor Dumbledore is taking care of things, Ron. When he tells us where and when, the Order will move and get them back. Let's just hope we're not too late."

There was a knock on the door and Mr. Weasley stood quickly to answer it. Remus Lupin, a member of the Order of the Phoenix and a previous professor of theirs at Hogwarts, walked into the kitchen. He looked as worn as their parents currently appeared. The Order of the Phoenix was a secret society begun by Dumbledore during Voldemort's first rise to power. It was created as a resistance movement. Now, the Order had resurfaced with the return of Voldemort, and one of their primary goals was to keep Harry safe. He was the hope for them destroying Voldemort once and for all. "Do you have news?" Mrs. Weasley asked Remus, who nodded.

"They are being held at the Malfoy Manor." Came the response.

"_Malfoy?_" Ron asked with a mixture of surprise and loathing.

"Are they alright?" Ginny asked quietly.

"We don't know. Arthur, Molly, we need to go." Remus said gently.

Mr. Weasley turned to Fred and George solemnly. "Stay here. Stay with Ron and Ginny and do not let them out of your sight. Do you understand?"

The twins nodded silently.

"I mean it. Stay put. Bill, Charlie and Percy will be here shortly." Mr. Weasley added as they both kissed and hugged their children before leaving with Remus. Bill, Charlie and Percy were the oldest Weasley children followed by Fred, George, Ron and Ginny. Surprised by the news their siblings would soon be joining them, they grew quiet.

Fred stared after the empty kitchen door. He felt as if for the first time in his life, he had nothing to say.

"Malfoy." Ron repeated shaking his head, his fists clenched on the table in front of him.

"Why do they never let us go?" Ginny complained looking at her brothers. "It's not like we don't know how to fight!"

"I know." George said gently. "But they want us to be safe."

"What about them?" She added. "What about Harry and Emma?"

"They are all going to be fine, Gin." Fred told her. They had to be.

They sat around the kitchen table, silent. Ginny had been crying and the rest of them were just as concerned though showed it in less obvious ways. Fred was dying inside that he had no idea where Emma was or if she was even okay. He dropped his head in his hands, wishing he could tell anyone in that room how he was really feeling.

"No word yet?" Percy asked as he poured them all some tea that they didn't drink.

"Should be any time now." Bill said as he stood and walked over to the window to scan the yard.

"Do you think they're okay? Really?" Ginny asked quietly looking between her brothers.

"How could we possibly know that?" Percy asked exasperatedly. "We know that they want Harry alive, at least until they can hand him over to You Know Who. But Emma…"

"But Emma what?" Ron asked defensively.

"But they don't need Emma. She could be dead." Percy clarified.

"Stupid git." Ron muttered.

"What?" Percy asked as if offended.

"_What?" _Bill repeated as he glared at his brother. "What a brainless thing to say."

"Well, we don't know what's happened. But clearly they won't kill Harry." Percy stood to put his empty mug into the sink. "She would be expendable."

"How can you stand there and say that like it doesn't matter?" Fred asked flatly. He was staring at Percy with a fury they had never seen on his face before.

Percy shrugged. "To think that they have been kidnapped and that they are perfectly fine is naive."

"You are a horrible person, you know that?" George said angrily, looking over at his older brother.

"Just because everyone is ignoring the facts doesn't make it less true!" Percy said.

"I'm warning you, Perce. Stop talking." Fred said.

"It's not my fault that she's probably..." Percy began. Before anyone saw it coming, Fred launched himself at Percy, knocking him backwards, fists flying. Fred landed several punches before Bill and Charlie pulled them apart, all of them yelling heatedly at one another.

"Stop it!" Ron yelled. "This isn't helping!"

Fred lunged at him once more, though Charlie held him back firmly. Fred yelled several obscenities at Percy.

"Fred! That's enough." Charlie shouted. Fred opened his mouth to retort, but stopped, shaking himself out of Charlie's grip and sitting back down next to George.

"I think we should be realistic. That's all." Percy said straightening up and checking his nose and mouth for blood. "Preparing for the worst is the best thing one can do in a situation like this. Besides, what makes you think they'll tell us anything anyway? Last time I checked, her last name wasn't Weasley."

Bill, who had been holding Percy's arms, spun his younger brother around. "She's not just some stranger. Harry and Emma are as much a part of this family as you. You have no right to stand here and act as if it doesn't matter if they are hurt. If you have nothing else to say, I think it would be best if you left and let us take care of things."

Percy left the kitchen in a huff and they heard his door slam upstairs. They settled back down in their chairs. Heavy silence returned once more as each one's mind mulled over Percy's words. As much as they hadn't wanted to hear it and hadn't wanted to admit it – he could be right. And that would change everything.

Harry was lying on his side, no longer able to move. His glasses had long ago been shattered and he could see no more than a distinction between movement and light and dark. He was breathing, but his breaths came in painful and irregular intervals. He and Emma had been tortured for what he was sure had been days. There was no inch of his body that wasn't in some discomfort or pain. There were noises outside the room he had been held in. His heart beat faster in anticipation of whatever new form of pain they would inflict upon his battered body this time.

The door opened with a loud bang and he heard rushing footsteps. "Harry!"

That voice was familiar. He forced his eyes open, but he could not make out the blurry image before him. Hands were on his face, gently turning it upwards. "Harry, can you hear me?"

He recognized the voice. Mr. Weasley. "Emma." Harry croaked weakly.

"Can you move, Harry?"

Harry nodded, though he knew without a doubt, his body would be severely uncooperative. Mr. Weasley pulled him to standing, Harry panting as pain shot through him from head to foot. His knees gave out and suddenly there was someone else next to him, helping to support his weight. "Did they find her?" Mr. Weasley asked this other.

There was silence. No answer. They continued forward, Harry unable to make out anything around him. The air changed from dank, musty and cool to frigid and clean. "You take him home with you Arthur, we'll follow momentarily." The second set of hands dropped and as Harry recognized that voice as Professor Dumbledore, he was being squeezed through a tiny tube as they apparated.

Emma was faintly aware of voices. Shouting. Blasts and flashes of light. She must be dreaming. She was past the point of logic and rational thought. She'd been in and out of consciousness so often that she was no longer capable of knowing with any certainty if she was awake or dreaming. Her arms were stretched over her head, held by shackles attached to her wrists which had long been rubbed raw. She wished they'd just kill her, but they didn't. They questioned them relentlessly. Tortured them with the Cruciatus Curse and with all sorts of physical torment. She hadn't seen or heard Harry in days. Or weeks. She had no idea how long they'd been here. Time was irrelevant.

Someone was in the room with her. He stepped into the light. Draco. Draco, who had had a good bit of fun getting his revenge. He looked nervous. "They're here but they can't save you." He said raising his wand.

She faded out again, the world no longer making sense around her, the blackness closing in. Something ripped through her and more alert than she'd been in days, she cried out in agony at the same instant the room seemed to explode around her. She dropped to the floor, her hands free as she felt warmth spreading through her. The searing pain was there in her abdomen and torso and she lifted her head and looked down, seeing herself covered in what seemed an insane amount of blood. She couldn't draw a breath, coughing and gagging as the taste of blood filled her mouth.

"Emma, stay with us." She opened her eyes, having trouble focusing as her vision swam, the darkness creeping in slowly. Professor Lupin. And Dumbledore. Professor Dumbledore seemed to be moving his wand over her as he murmured quietly things she didn't understand. She thought of never seeing them again…her friends. Fred. She began to close her eyes, feeling her life slowly coming to a close. She felt the tears sliding from her eyes. It didn't hurt any longer. She felt nothing anymore aside from the desire to slip into nothingness. "No! Open your eyes, Emma!"

She wanted to. She desperately wanted to open her eyes. But she couldn't. Professor Lupin's voice seemed to be coming to her through water now. She wanted to ask him to tell them that she loved them. She wanted to tell them all goodbye. And as she began to shiver violently, she heard the stutter of her heart against her chest and the roaring in her ears drowned out every other sound. And she fell, willingly, into the infinite shadows that waited with outstretched arms.

They jumped as the kitchen door slammed open, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley supporting Harry as they came through the door. Bill hopped up to help his father get Harry up the stairs. Ginny followed quickly. The rest of them asked questions of their mother about what they had seen and what had happened. Mrs. Weasley dropped into a chair, exhausted. "They're alive." She confirmed.

"Are they okay?" Ron asked.

Mrs. Weasley didn't answer right away. Her eyes went between her sons and it took only a second for them to know she wasn't telling them something.

"Mum, what is it?" Charlie asked her.

"They'd both been hurt. But…"

"But what?" George asked.

"Emma is in very bad shape." She finished. A hush seemed to come over the room. Even Percy, who had earlier been one word away from causing family mutiny, remained quiet. Just as Mr. Weasley and Bill returned to the kitchen to ask Mrs. Weasley to go and help Ginny tend to Harry, there was a loud crack outside. Mr. Weasley threw open the door just as Professor Dumbledore walked in. "Where…"

"They're right behind me." Dumbledore said, interrupting. Another crack and Professor Lupin rushed through the door. It took them a moment to realize that the bloodied heap in his arms was Emma. Ron, Fred and George moved to follow Lupin and Dumbledore upstairs but Mr. Weasley called them back. "Let them do what they need to do, boys. You need to stay down here."

Fred sat by Emma's bedside, looking down at her as she lay perfectly still. The blood had long been wiped clean but the bruises and cuts remained. The image of Remus carrying Emma's bloodied and mostly lifeless body into the house was burned into Fred's mind as clearly as if it were happening this second. She'd been hit by a curse that had left several large and deep gashes across her body. Dumbledore had closed the wounds with some complicated magic, but even he was still unsure of her recovery. She and Harry were not well, being tended at the Burrow by Madam Pomfrey during the day and the Weasleys at night.

Until seeing her covered in her own blood and thinking she had died, Fred hadn't realized just how much she really meant to him. The thought of losing her had never crossed his mind before and it was more than he could bear. He wished that she would open her eyes or make any indication that she would be alright. He held her hand in his gently and even as Mrs. Weasley came into the room, he continued to hold it, no longer caring about whatever questions might be thrown his way.

"Here," she said gently placing a small tray on the table beside him. There was a sandwich and a mug of tea on it. "You need to eat something."

"I'm not hungry, Mum. But thank you." He told her.

"I know you care for her, Fred." She placed her hand on his shoulder as she looked down at Emma as well. "She'll pull through. She's a fighter."

He nodded, a lump forming in his throat. He wondered how obvious his feelings were even as his mother said goodnight and left the room. It was late, and he was exhausted, barely sleeping in the two days since she and Harry had been brought here. George came in a few minutes later. "No change?" He asked Fred.

"No."

George sighed, sitting on the opposite side of her and looking down at her. "Something happened between you two, didn't it?"

"I don't know."

George gave him a sympathetic smile. "You look at her differently. Since that night I found you two in the closet."

Fred didn't answer. He didn't have to. George knew him – and Emma – well enough to see through anything other than the truth.

"If she doesn't wake up…" Fred had no idea how to finish that statement. The implications of her not making it were too massive for him to comprehend.

"She will." George assured him. "They both will."

Fred stared at her hand in his. Her skin even paler than normal and each injury standing out even more. Dumbledore had told them that most physical wounds could be healed by magic, but emotional ones could not and that would be where she and Harry would most likely struggle upon their waking and recovery.

Harry had woken in the Burrow. He could tell immediately by the room that surrounded him. It must have been in the middle of the night because the house was still. He reached for his glasses out of habit, remembering they'd been destroyed…but surprisingly his hands fell on a perfect frame. He put them on, his vision clearing instantly. His entire body ached something fierce as he moved to sit up. Gasping from a pain that shot through his side, he hunched over until it passed. He poured himself a glass of water and drank gratefully.

He wondered how they had found him but he was grateful that they had. He didn't know if they'd found Emma or even if she were alive. The door opened and Harry glanced up as Ginny walked in, stopping in her tracks as their eyes met. "Harry!"

"Ginny." He said, his voice rather flat even though the sight of her caused his heart to skip a beat.

"Are you alright? Can I get you anything?" She asked hurriedly.

"No, thanks. Is Emma here?"

Her face fell for a moment. "Yes, she's in the room across the hall."

Broken memories of what he'd endured entered his mind, flashing before him like a camera taking pictures. He felt dizzy as the remembered pain of the Cruciatus Curse flooded him. Ginny was beside him in a moment, a cool cloth pressed to his forehead as he squeezed his eyes shut against the sensations he remembered feeling while they were captive. The seemingly endless questioning. The threats against him. Against his friends and loved ones. Finally, those images gave him a reprieve and the room around him came back into focus. Ginny was on the edge of the bed beside him, looking into his face with concern. "Should I get my parents?" She asked him softly.

He shook his head, catching his breath which had begun to come rapidly. "No, I'm alright."

"We've all been so worried about you." She told him.

He didn't know what to say or how to address that comment. Hadn't she broken up with him? Told him that she needed to have some space? Why did she care what happened to him? "Ginny, I'm a bit tired. Can we talk later?"

"Sure. If you need anything…"

"I'll let you know." He finished. He thanked her again as she left the room and he stared at the door. He didn't dare try to get out of bed again, not right now. He would need to be sure that he wouldn't pass out which would probably have to wait until morning. Hopefully he could get Ron to help him into the room to see Emma. Until then, he focused on trying to clear his mind of the thoughts that hovered just on the edge of reason.

Waking and feeling well enough to head downstairs to dinner, Harry sat at the table with the Weasleys. He'd received quite a greeting from them when they saw him. Hermione had come to the Burrow when she'd found out that he and Emma had been missing. He ate slowly, though judging by his appetite it would have been impossible to tell that anything had been out of the ordinary. They talked casually but Harry knew they were waiting and hoping to ask and have answers about all he could remember. He wasn't ready to discuss any of it.

"Professor Dumbledore will no doubt want to talk to you about everything that happened." Mr. Weasley said gently as they cleared the table after the meal.

"I know." Harry told him. "We go back to school in two days, right?"

Mr. Weasley nodded. "Everything as normal."

"Sir, did any of them…the Death Eaters…did they get captured?"

Mr. Weasley shook his head with a look of deepest regret as he put his hand on Harry's shoulder. "Not this time. We have you and Emma back safely and that's all that matters."

Harry nodded, not agreeing on that count, and went upstairs to see Emma. They'd told him that she hadn't woken up yet. He walked through the bedroom door and was surprised to see Emma's eyes opened as she stared at the ceiling. "Em?"

She turned her head towards his voice and tried to sit up quickly, wincing in pain as she did. Harry walked over and hugged her. "You're okay." She said as she began to cry. He hugged her, both of them relieved that the other was safe.

"How long have you been up?" He asked her curiously as he sat in the chair beside the bed.

She wiped her eyes. "Not long."

"Do you remember anything?"

"Yes. Some. You?"

He nodded, his throat tightening with the vivid recollection of the feeling that his bones were melting within his body when they'd placed the Cruciatus Curse on him. He and Emma talked, for almost an hour, about all they could remember. Piecing together their broken memories, they'd determined they'd been given something at the Three Broomsticks that had rendered them unconscious. From there, they'd woken at the Malfoy Manor where apparently they'd been held for three days. At times, they were overcome with emotion and at other times, they stopped talking simply to digest all they discussed. For whatever reason, though neither one had said it, Harry believed this would most likely be the only time they ever talked to each other about what had happened. He had hoped she'd not been hurt badly, but from what she'd told him, her punishment had at times been worse than what he'd endured. "Emma, I am so sorry." Harry told her quietly.

"You have no reason to be sorry."

"Yes, I do. If it wasn't for me this never would have happened to you."

"That's not true."

"It is! You know that it is! Every one of you is always in danger simply because of me. It's not ever going to stop, Emma. They won't ever stop." He said not able to look into her eyes anymore. He was sure that he would have to face Voldemort. He'd known that for years. What he hadn't expected was to what lengths those Death Eaters would go to in order to destroy Harry's world piece by piece with no regard to who lost their life in the process.

"Harry," Emma said placing her hand on his. "I don't blame you."

"You should."

"Well, I don't."

Harry met her eyes again and forced a small smile. If he had known six years ago that all of them would be in this predicament because of him, he would have never talked to any of them. He would have stayed alone where the only one they could hurt would have been him. "I'm glad that you're feeling okay, Em. Do you need anything?" She shook her head. "I'm going to get some sleep. See you in the morning."

"Goodnight, Harry." She said and he could tell she was trying her best not to cry again. He closed the bedroom door gently behind him and hoped that when he lay down to sleep that night that the nightmares would be kept at bay.

Emma couldn't sleep. Giving up on any hope of closing her eyes, though she felt completely exhausted, she sat up swinging her legs over the side of the bed, wincing as her muscles screamed in protest. Her feet hit the cold floor and she paused, sitting and trying to catch her breath. According to the clock in the room it was nearly three o'clock in the morning. Everyone in the house must be fast asleep, though she stood and made her way towards the attic room that Fred and George shared. She climbed the steps slowly, certain injuries aching and throbbing. Magic couldn't cure everything. She avoided the spots on the stairs that she knew creaked.

She heard no sound from behind their door, so she turned the knob slowly, trying to be quiet. It was dark in their bedroom, but there was enough moonlight coming in from the windows above them, that she could see them sleeping peacefully. She approached Fred and sat on the edge of his bed. She had no idea why she'd even come up here or what she was going to say to him. Deciding against waking him, but not wanting to go down to an empty and dark room, she lay down next to him above the blankets.

Fred felt a sudden pain in his face and his hand flew to his cheek. His eyes opened trying to make sense of what was happening. Emma was lying next to him, her arm near his head. Though surprised to see her, he assumed that she'd elbowed him turning over onto her back. It was cold in the room, and the sky was still dark outside. He maneuvered, trying not to wake her, pulling his blankets over her. When he lay back down, her eyes were open and she looked sleepy. "Hi." He whispered.

"Hi. I'm sorry; I just didn't want to be alone." She told him quietly.

"It's alright. Are you okay?" She nodded, but he didn't believe her. "Come here, Em." He whispered again, his arms open to her. She moved, gasping as something obviously hurt her, but settled next to him as he put his arms around her.

"I'm so tired." She said softly. He kissed the top of her head.

"Go back to sleep."

"I can't."

"You can hit me in the face again if it would make you feel better." She gave him a small smile, though it didn't touch the fear that seemed to lurk in her eyes. "You're safe now." He promised. "You can rest. I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

"Fred?" She asked as she curled further into his side.

"Hm?"

"Don't leave me."

"I promise. I'm not going anywhere."

And he didn't. She finally fell asleep for almost six hours. When George had woken in the morning, he'd noticed Emma lying next to Fred and he raised his eyebrow at his brother. Fred assured him in whispers that there was nothing inappropriate going on and that Emma seemed to be doing much better. With a chuckle, George had left the room and much to Fred's amusement and slight irritation, his mother came up shortly thereafter to "check on Emma." Seeing that nothing suspicious was taking place, his mother offered to bring up some food, which he declined. He promised her they would be downstairs the moment Emma woke up.

Emma stirred around 11 in the morning. She'd not moved much in the six hours. Fred had dozed several times, but for the most part had simply watched her sleep. She didn't make an attempt to get up once awake. They hadn't discussed what had happened between them. But it was almost as if they didn't need to. Things were somehow comfortable for them at the moment.

"You stayed." She said quietly.

"I promised I would."

"But you didn't have to."

"'Course I did. Do you think I would turn down a chance to be in bed with you?" She gave him a look and he laughed. "You know what I meant. Shame on you, Arrington." Another minute or two passed, the room quiet around them.

"There was a moment when…when I thought I wasn't going to make it..." She wasn't meeting his eyes as she talked, her voice shaking. His stomach turned at the words just the same. One of the worst days of his life was first not knowing if she was even alive, and then seeing her broken body lying in Professor Lupin's arms as he took the stairs two at a time. "It was awful to think that I wouldn't see anyone again." She told him.

"I can't imagine."

"But the worst was thinking that I wouldn't see _you_ again." This time she looked at him. He leaned down, unsure if he was pushing his luck or if he was being insensitive to her, but she moved and kissed him. It wasn't the kiss of two teenagers who had a few moments alone, which they'd already shared; it was the kiss of two people who had only just realized how much they truly meant to one another.

Harry had finished packing and joined Ron, Hermione and Ginny in the kitchen. "Where's Emma?" He asked looking around.

"Outside with my parents." Ron said quietly.

"What's going on?" Harry asked, knowing immediately that something had happened. "Is she okay?"

"She's fine, mate. It's…her parents." Ron replied.

"Her parents?"

"They're dead."

Harry listened as Ron told him what they'd learned only a few minutes earlier. Emma's parents had been unreachable on their holiday because they'd been found dead in their hotel room. There would be an investigation, but Harry immediately knew that her parents had been murdered because of Emma's refusal to give the Death Eaters the information they wanted. They probably planned to use her parent's deaths as motivation to get from her whatever they needed or thought she could give them. Harry felt guilty as he looked out the window and saw Emma wrapped in Mrs. Weasley's motherly embrace and Mr. Weasley standing with a supportive hand on her back. It was too much. Too close to home.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione asked as she walked next to him.

He turned, looking at her for a moment. "Just thinking."

The truth was he knew what needed to happen and he also knew he would never be able to tell anyone. Voldemort would never stop seeking to destroy Harry's world bit by bit. No matter whom he had to hurt. No matter whom he had to kill. It was always about Harry. He was wrapped in some kind of cat and mouse game with Voldemort, but he had no idea which part was his to play. He had to stop running. Had to stop trying to act as if he could ever have a normal life. He couldn't. Not until he confronted his nightmares. Not until he had done whatever he could to kill Voldemort.

They drove to King's Cross in a car provided by the Ministry of Magic. Harry knew, though none of them said it out loud, that it was provided as an additional security measure for him. Who was he but a seventeen year old boy who had a scar on his forehead that people thought gave him some special ability to defeat one of the most powerful wizards of all time? Harry was almost angry that the people around him continued to protect him by putting their own families at risk and putting themselves at risk. Harry was not important. He was not one of a kind. But he was the one that Voldemort believed was the one who would ultimately end him. And as Emma stared out the window silently, Harry knew with everything in him, he would give his life to protect the ones he loved. No one else would die – not for him.

Emma wasn't being fair to any of them and it wasn't something she had trouble admitting. On the return train ride to Hogwarts, she'd kept entirely to herself, barely talking until finally they gave up and left her alone. Harry was also much more quiet than usual which caused a bit of tension within the group. Fred and George had gone to another car, Fred attempting to convince Emma to join him, but she declined. It wasn't as if she didn't know that she had hurt him with her refusal, but she didn't want pity. She didn't want anyone telling her how sorry they were for everything. They had no idea what she'd lost in the last week.

It wasn't only her parents that she'd lost. It was her ability to live her life without being scared. It was the fact that she should be spending these years at school with her friends making memories – happy memories. Now, she fought nightmares whether she was awake or asleep. It was impossible to not wonder when the next tragedy would hit. She felt as if she could not possibly cry anymore. That all of the sadness within her had spilled out and left behind a hollow shell. She would go through the motions of what she needed to do, but her heart was no longer in any of it.

She was relieved when they exited the train and went to the Hall, separated into their own Houses. Fred had tried once more to talk to her alone before they'd gone inside.

_He had asked her to stay with him for a minute. She did as students filed past them. "Is there anything I can do?" He asked._

"_No."_

_His normally smiling face was furrowed with concern as he looked down into her face. "Emma, you know I'm here for you, right?" She'd nodded. "You haven't talked to me. You've hardly said a word."_

_She wasn't ready. She didn't want to pretend as if anything about her life was normal at the moment. How could she try and spend time with him when she could barely deal with the things that were happening to her? She couldn't pretend as if nothing had happened. For now, she needed to be alone. It would be the only way she could ever get over this, if that was even possible.  
"Fred, I really don't have anything to say."_

"_What about us?" He asked, his voice a bit lower so no one would hear. _

_"I can't do this right now. Don't you understand that?" She'd asked sounding a bit harsher than she'd meant to. He nodded and walked away from her disappearing into the crowd entering the Hall, leaving her feeling very guilty._

Emma still felt bad as she listened to Mandy talking about her Christmas vacation. She'd seen George once during the weeks they'd had off, but she had not been made aware of anything that had happened with Emma and Harry. Dumbledore had instructed them to say as little as possible about anything and to not address rumors. Mandy asked her questions about her Christmas spent here at school, and Emma talked briefly about the things she and Harry had done before the attack making it sound as if they'd had a perfectly nice time.

Looking around the Hall, Emma saw that Fred was sitting next to Angelina and they were chatting casually. Emma did not feel the jealousy she expected to feel. He was upset with her, and he had a right to be. She'd not been easy to deal with in the last few hours and she was sure he felt a bit misled by her actions. How quickly things could change.

"Now, pair with a partner and finish up. Go on." Professor Sprout said as she dusted her hands on her apron and began to walk around the room to observe their progress. Emma turned to ask Mandy, who was already paired.

"Emma, would you like to do this project together?"

She didn't even have to turn to see who it was – that voice forever carved into her memory. She nodded and Cedric sat down beside her. They began their work silently, him dissecting the plant carefully and Emma pinning and labeling each individual piece to the board in front of them. She was thankful he wasn't the type of person to ask a lot of questions, though she knew by the way he seemed to study her, that he had some running through his mind. "How was your holiday?" She asked him, hoping to divert the conversation his way before she was forced to push him away just as she had everyone else.

"Good. A bit boring after a few days, but all in all it was decent. You?"

She just nodded as she pinned another part of the internal structure of the rather large plant in front of them. "There, I think that's all of them." She said.

"Not quite. Here." He told her lifting up a part of the stem he'd already cut open. As he folded it back, she saw the one piece she'd missed. She thanked him and pinned its scientific name. She noticed throughout the class that her hand was shaking a bit though she attributed it simply to a lack of real rest. It was more often than not that she slept so fitfully during the nights that she barely rested more than a few hours at a time. "How have you been?" He asked as they began to clean up their table.

"I'll get that." She said, avoiding the question and taking a pile of excess leaves out of his hands. He let her without argument, but she knew without even looking into his face that he had an expression of concern. She had begun to hate seeing that look on people's faces when she was around. Class was dismissed as they finished cleaning their workspace and people filed out of the greenhouse. Emma slung her bag over her shoulder and gave Cedric a small goodbye. She turned and he grabbed her hand.

"Wait, Emma."

"Cedric, we're going to be late." She countered, pulling her hand away.

"I don't care. What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"I know you're lying."

"Good for you. You should. You've had plenty of practice so you should be able to recognize the signs." She said angrily. She had no idea what had made her say such a rude thing to him, but he seemed shocked. Frustrated with herself more than anything, she turned and walked away from him heading towards the school.

"Wait!"

She rolled her eyes and turned once more. "What do you want?"

"I want you to tell me what's wrong."

"I don't want to talk. Not to you or to anyone else."

"This isn't like you…"

"Well, maybe you've just been gone too long to know what's _like me_ anymore."

"Just talk to me."

"No."

"Emma…"

"Cedric, stop! I don't want to talk to you! I don't want to talk to anyone! Just leave me alone." She told him as she tried to walk away again. Students that were passing by began to stare at them, but she didn't care. He fell into step beside her.

"I'm not leaving."

Angry tears sprung to her eyes as they stopped walking and faced each other. "What do you want from me?"

"I want to help."

"Can't you take a hint?" She yelled. "I don't need you and I don't need your help."

"You can say whatever you want. I'm not leaving your side until you tell me what's going on."

"I can't."

"Why?"

She shook her head, the tears falling down her cheeks. He reached for her hand once again and she allowed him to take it, leading her away from the castle. She said nothing, just walked with him as they headed towards the quidditch pitch. It seemed like years since she'd been here, though it had only been months. Everything that had happened before Christmas seemed like someone else's life. Finally, he stopped walking and sat on the ground. She did the same. It was cold, but they were dressed warm enough for now in their robes and scarves.

"Emma, I know that things between us haven't been…ideal, but you have to know that I care about you. I know when something's bothering you, and I'm not blind. Clearly you're going through something and I just want to help." He told her gently.

She stared at the ground in front of her, frozen, but the snow had melted during one of the unseasonably warmer afternoons. Those that had been involved with the events surrounding the attack on her and Harry had promised Professor Dumbledore that they would not divulge information about what had taken place at the Malfoy Manor, but for the first time, she thought maybe it would be good to talk about it with someone she trusted. And through all they'd been through since they'd met, she did trust him somehow. Why was he the only one who hadn't taken her standoffishness and just accepted it? Here he was, fighting her tooth and nail and not allowing her to shut him out and not standing by while she suffered. Why was _he_ the one that was supporting her when none of her friends…when not even Fred, had done the same thing? "You can't help." She told him.

"Try me."

In a flood of words and tears, she told him everything. Not once did he interrupt. Never once did she look up from the ground in which she had apparently become obsessively interested. She was terrified of what she would see in his face. There were moments she had to stop and get herself together but finally, she finished. Not risking a chance of looking over at Cedric, she lowered her head and drew in her knees to her chest, sobbing as he put an arm around her and holding her closer to his side. When she'd collected herself once more, their eyes met and his expression was unreadable but full of emotion. It was almost too hard to see those feelings there but she felt relieved for having purged some of the toxic thoughts.

Cedric turned to stare out across the pitch, sighing heavily and shaking his head as if not able to accept all of the things he'd just heard. "I don't know what to say." He told her honestly. "To tell you that I'm sorry seems so…insufficient."

"I don't need you to say anything. I just needed you to listen, I guess." She replied.

"I can't imagine how you're feeling right now." He looked her in the eyes once again.

"I don't even know how I'm feeling right now. But I know that it's easier to deal with it alone."

"Is it?"

She nodded. "I can't hurt anyone else if I'm on my own. I don't have to pretend like I'm okay and everything's fine. It's not."

"Well, there are quite a few people who care about you, Emma."

It was her turn to sigh. "It's better this way."

"Everyone needs someone." He told her.

Perhaps she did and that was why she'd found herself out here with him, telling him all of the things she'd attempted to suppress deep inside so she could deal with them when she was ready to deal with them. That might never happen because she would never actually feel ready…but she _had_ to deal. It was the only way she would be able to move on.

"What about Harry? Or Hermione and Ron? I know as well as you do that there are plenty of people around you who care about you." Cedric said.

"Harry thinks it's his fault. All of it. He barely talks to me anymore. He's pushing me away and I'm pushing him away. Things are so backward from the way they should be, Cedric. We should be happy. We should be thinking about our next exam not worrying about who's going to die next. My best friends for six years and I can barely be in the same room with them. It's not fair."

"You're right, it's not. But it's what you've got at the moment. Go talk to them. You need them and contrary to what it may look like, they need you just as much. This is the wrong time to shut yourself off from the world, Emma."

She held back tears as she looked away. "If I don't have anyone, I can't lose anyone. It's not worth the pain."

"It is. Trust me. I should know. I was a complete fool for letting you go and the regret is constant. But I would take the regret of losing you to also have the happiness of the time I spent with you." He reached over and gently lifted her face to look at his. "And I would do it again. Don't walk away from the people you care the most about. You'll be left with nothing but regret."

They stood and she hugged him, resting in the comfort of the familiar embrace. When she pulled away, she pressed her lips to his softly. "What was that for?" He asked her with a small smile.

"Thank you, Cedric." She told him.

"Come on, let's go."

When they reached the school, the incredible smells emanating from the Hall made them both realize just how hungry they were. Cedric looked down at her as they shared a smile. He hadn't seen that smile in quite some time. "Now, go over there and tell them how you feel. Tell _him_ how you feel."

"Cedric…" She felt guilty that she'd not mentioned that talking with him had made her realize she needed to apologize to Fred more than anyone else.

He shook his head. "You don't need to explain, Emma. You don't owe me anything."

And with an unspoken exchange of emotion between them, Emma nodded and turned towards the Gryffindor tables.

Harry was lifting his fork when his hand froze halfway at her approach. It was so out of the ordinary and so surprising that he found he couldn't take his eyes from her face. Emma, with a blazing look of determination, walked straight over to their table, took an astonished Fred's face in her hands and kissed him fully on the mouth. Clearly it was not the kiss of two friends. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny were completely speechless, mouths hanging open. George laughed out loud amidst the reactions now echoing around the Hall. The kiss lasted a few seconds, but when she pulled away from him, they smiled at one another. In that smile, Harry saw happiness return to Emma's eyes. She looked at them quickly, Professor McGonagall giving her a 'silent command' to go to her own table. "I am so sorry for the way I've been acting…and we'll apparently have to discuss this later." And with that, Emma quickly went to the Ravenclaw table.

"Bloody hell." Fred muttered as he turned back around looking completely shell-shocked, but happy. "She's trying to kill me."

"I don't think anyone has ever died from that." George said patting his brother on the back. "Though I'd bet you'd be willing to try."

"Did she just…did that just…" Ron stammered.

"Yep." Harry replied.

"Unbelievable." Hermione giggled.

"Why are you all acting so surprised? I think I'm offended." Fred said.

"You and _Emma._" Ron said. "It's completely insane."

Within a moment, they were enjoying themselves more than they had in weeks. Of course, much of it was at Fred's expense, but after Emma's public display of her affection for him, Harry doubted that anything would dampen Fred's spirits at the moment. Once dinner was over, Fred practically ran from the table to catch up with Emma. Harry smiled as Fred put his arm around Emma's waist, looking completely relaxed as if this development hadn't been a development at all, but a natural fact of life.

"I can't believe them." Ron said as they left the Hall. "She has to be mental. My brother?"

"It makes sense." Hermione reasoned.

"How do you figure?" Ron asked her. Hermione continued to explain to Ron that it was perfectly logical for Emma and Fred to end up together because they'd been close for so long.

"Wouldn't that make it more difficult to be with someone? Once you were good mates? Seems like going from that to a romantic relationship would be hard. Wouldn't it?" Ron asked.

Harry stared over at him. "That is exactly what you and Hermione did. It's working out alright, isn't it?"

Ron was quiet for a few seconds. Taking hold of Hermione's hand, he kissed it. "I will never question it again."

"Good, because I was beginning to question whether or not I'd been wasting the last few years." Hermione told him. "Do you realize how much work we have to do tonight?" Harry and Ron groaned simultaneously. They made their way to the library, Hermione planning a strategy of attack for their night.

Fred knew they wouldn't have very long together, but he was certainly going to take advantage of it. After Emma's shocking display at dinner, his head had been spinning. And now, holding her and kissing her once again, it seemed too good to be true. They broke apart and she smiled. Her smile could light up a room, he was sure of it. He toyed with a piece of her hair. "So, what caused this abrupt change of feelings?" He asked her.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." She said.

"Trust me, I'm not complaining."

"I'm so sorry for the way I was treating you."

He shook his head as they walked a bit, her hand tucked in his. "Don't be sorry. It's not as if you didn't have a reason."

"I didn't."

"After everything that happened to you and with your parents, you _did._ But I'm glad that you've changed your mind."

"Well, well, well." George said as he and Mandy stopped in front of them.

"Go ahead." Fred said.

"With what?"

"With your third degree or your teasing. Whatever. Just get it over with."

"Emma, would I do that to you?" George asked, trying to look innocent. Mandy laughed out loud. "You're not helping." He told her with a grin.

"Yes, you would." Emma confirmed.

"Good point. Actually, I just wanted to say that I thoroughly approve."

"Thank goodness because now I will be able to sleep at night." Fred joked. "I live for your approval."

"Though I hate to put an end to this wonderful conversation," Mandy began, "we need to get back."

"See you tomorrow?" George asked her. She nodded and he kissed her lightly.

After Fred and Emma had said goodnight as well, the twins headed towards Gryffindor. "You do realize that this is _Emma_ right?" George asked.

Fred laughed. "Is this really so unbelievable to everyone?"

"No, I don't mean that. I mean that she's one of our best friends. If you do something stupid…I don't want to lose her as a friend because of this."

Fred looked over at his brother and put his hand on his shoulder. "George, I promise you, I am going to do everything I can to avoid screwing this up."

Harry looked up as Ginny sat down across from him in the Common Room. Hermione and Ron were getting some books from the library and Harry had been buried in his books for hours. "Hi." Ginny said casually.

"Hi. How are you?"

Harry felt very awkward talking to her most of the time now, it was as if he didn't know what he'd done or not done to cause the rift between them in the first place, so he was quite afraid of doing anything to make the same mistake. He overanalyzed everything he said and did whenever she was around. Like now. He had no clue what to talk to her about.

"I'm fine. Listen, I was wondering…and you can say no if you want to, but I was wondering since Valentine's Day is this weekend, I was thinking that maybe you and I could…go on a date?" She wasn't typically nervous, so the crazy way in which she'd just been stammering was very uncharacteristic of her.

"Serious?" Harry didn't know whether to laugh at the audacity of it or the fact that he was sort of relieved that she'd breached this topic of conversation first.

She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "I know that it seems strange…"

"A bit, yeah." Harry sat back and sighed, running his hands through his hair. "Ginny, I still don't even know what happened between us much less trying to figure out how we are here right now having this conversation. I don't know what to say."

"I screwed up. I was scared I guess. I don't know. Seeing Emma and Fred together kind of made me realize that nothing should be more important than the person who you care about the most. And for me, that's you. I just thought that maybe we could try again, take things slow. Just see if there's still something there."

Ron and Hermione returned and joined them, seemingly oblivious to the tension that surrounded them. Harry was both thankful and annoyed at the interruption. Hermione looked over at them. "Ron and I were just talking about what we're going to do this weekend. We were thinking Madam Puddifoot's. Interested?"

"Hermione…" Ron whispered.

"No, it's alright." Harry told him. He looked at Ginny. "Yes, we'll go."

"Are you sure?" Ginny asked, though she obviously was having a difficult time reigning in her excitement at his acceptance. He nodded and the girls giggled, running off somewhere together. Ron and Harry both rolled their eyes.

"I cannot imagine how Hermione is going to be when she's planning a wedding." Ron sighed. "What?"

"You just said the word 'wedding' and didn't look as if you were going to get sick." Harry laughed. "That's progress."

"I 'spose. Listen, I know that what Ginny did was pretty foul, mate. If you're not comfortable…"

"It's good, Ron. We'll have fun." Harry assured him. Ron looked relieved as they began to discuss their classes and what they were going to do when their seventh year rolled around and the amount of work increased once again. All the while they were talking about the future, Harry knew without a doubt that he wouldn't be here to enjoy another year with them. He'd made up his mind that once this year ended…which was less than four short months away, he would leave and he would hunt down the only one who had ever haunted him. He could not talk to any of them about how he was feeling or the fact his decision had been made. They would only try to either talk him out of it or promise to come with him and no matter what they said or did, his mind was made up and he would do it alone.

It was difficult crossing the bridge into Hogsmeade. Harry was bombarded with memories of what had happened. As they strolled through the street towards Madam Puddifoot's, Harry's eyes scanned suspiciously – wary of everyone and everything. Ron and Hermione had noticed the tension that had appeared almost instantly.

"If we need to leave, Harry, we can." Hermione told him, Ron agreed.

"I'm okay." He lied. The truth of the matter was that he was happy to be outside and with his friends, and Ginny. He was happy to be doing something _normal_ and something people their age should be doing. It wasn't that he felt sorry for himself. He didn't. He'd long ago accepted that his life was fatefully intertwined with Voldemort's and it was because of the deaths that had surrounded him that he would fight.

Madam Puddifoot's was a ridiculous display of extravagant and overboard symbols of Valentine's Day. Red, white and pink glitter rained continually from the ceiling though it never seemed to land anywhere. Cupids, rather ugly-faced ones, were flying around periodically spouting sayings and sonnets of love. It was quite a scene and Ron and Harry both exchanged a look of revulsion as they stepped through the door. Many couples from Hogwarts were crowded into the room. Harry noticed that Oliver was there with Katie Bell and George and Mandy sat in a corner together and waved as the small group came in.

The four settled into a table and they ordered some chocolate desserts and some tea. Ron and Hermione became quite involved in themselves leaving Harry and Ginny to muck through some of the awkwardness between them.

"Thanks for coming with me." Ginny told him with a small smile.

"You don't have to thank me, Ginny. I know you think I probably hate you, but I don't." He told her quietly. He tried to ignore the fact that Ron and Hermione were exchanging small kisses and whispered conversation.

"I wouldn't blame you if you did, but I'm glad you don't."

"I could never hate you." Their eyes met and he reached over placing his hand on hers, feeling as if the least he could do for her and himself was to give the next months all he could give. If he didn't, he would regret it for the rest of his life. One of the biggest questions hanging over them now was just how long that life was going to be.

"I'm not acknowledging Valentine's Day." Fred said crossing his arms stubbornly.

"That's fine." Emma replied with a smile as she stood across from him on the covered bridge. It was snowing and the landscape below and around them was breathtakingly beautiful. Now that they were officially dating, she couldn't stop being amazed at how differently she looked at him now. Even standing there, being the Fred who was her best friend, he was adorable.

"I'm not going to be forced to be some sappy git for the next twenty-four hours."

"That's fine." Emma repeated.

"I'm also not going to give you any presents." He told her as he walked over to her and stood directly in front of her.

"That's fine as well." She smiled.

"Arrington, do you not even care that I'm telling you that I hate Valentine's Day?"

"Nope."

"You don't care?"

"No."

"Is this a trick? One of those female mind things where you're just testing me to see how I respond?" He asked suspiciously.

"Fred, I have known you for six years, yes?" He nodded. "You've _always_ hated it, this is nothing new."

"Do you wish you were dating someone who was romantic? Because you know I'm not."

"No."

"Either you are the world's most perfect woman or you are full of rubbish."

"I'll let you decide." She said as he drew her into his arms and kissed her. In the weeks since her talk with Cedric had prompted her definitive decision regarding her feelings towards him, every moment they could get together, they took gladly. It had been exactly what she'd hoped – easy, comfortable and happy. He now kissed her confidently and they were growing used to one another in this way. There were moments where he took her breath away with the intensity with which he kissed her. After the night she spent telling him everything that had happened to her over Christmas, he had said nothing. Instead he had kissed her in a way that was so full of emotion it made her knees weak. And there were other moments, such as this, where he was almost excruciatingly soft and gentle. When she was with him, she forgot everything but him. The pain of the past three months and the nightmares that went along with them vanished.

They walked over the grounds, talking and laughing and enjoying the beautiful but cold day. "How is it that you're here with me right now when you could be somewhere else with any guy at this school?" Fred asked her as they built a snowman.

She looked around the pile of snow separating them. "Are you really asking me that?"

"I think it's a legitimate question."

She sighed dramatically. "First of all, saying that I could be with, or would want to be with, any guy at this school is ridiculous. Secondly, you are one of my favorite people in the entire world so even if I didn't have the added bonus of being able to kiss you once in awhile, I'd still enjoy spending time with you."

"That was a test. You've passed."

"Weasley?" She asked as she stuck the sticks into the sides of the snowman for arms as Fred fashioned the head.

"Arrington."

"Don't you think what we're doing is crazy?" She asked as they gazed at one another. It was remarkable to her that they could be together in this way. Emma knew they would have to end this before they would have to be running to their Houses to avoid being late. They'd come close on a few occasions, getting warnings from their Heads of House about being in the dormitories on time.

"Absolutely."

"Do you?"

"Completely and utterly mad."

"And you don't ever stop to wonder why we're doing it?"

"Constantly."

"And…?"

"And I've come up with only one reason."

"Are you going to tell me what that reason is?"

"Arrington, if you don't stop asking me these ridiculous questions and kiss me…"

Before he finished his idle threat, she was kissing him. It was all too soon before Fred led her back to the school. Once inside, he let go of her hand and sighed. "Worst part of my day."

"Mine too."

When Emma had returned to her room and was getting ready for bed, there was a folded note on her pillow. Smiling, she opened it. I have hated Valentine's Day my entire life. Until you. It seemed such a simple note, but the sentiment behind the words meant more to her than if Fred had bought her a pile of gifts. That night, for the first time in weeks, she didn't need to take the sleeping draught; things finally seemed to be looking up for her and the happy thoughts she held sent her effortlessly into sleep.

Harry watched his friends talking and laughing as they sat together under some trees on the grounds enjoying the warm afternoon. It was just a few days before the school year ended and they were taking some time to relax together, which they hadn't had much time to do during the last three months. Gryffindor had won the Quidditch Cup once more which had Oliver so happy he'd appeared to nearly lose his mind. Harry took it all in as he sat there, appreciating every little thing as if it had been the first time, or would be the last time, he'd ever seen them.

Ron laughing at something his brothers said as Hermione reclined against him with a smile. The way the sunlight shone brilliantly on Ginny's hair as she toyed with the grass on the ground. She was giggling as well. Fred and Emma seemed to be as comfortable together now as they'd ever been. The main difference being the way in which they looked at one another, an expression that the other was the only thing that anchored them to this world. Each and every one of them seemed so happy and carefree right at this moment. Harry wished they could just live in this moment for the rest of their lives. But his future might never lead him back here again.

"In exactly three days we will no longer be students at Hogwarts." George reminded them. He looked over at Emma. "How do you feel about that?"

"I think that next year is going to be exceedingly boring without the two of you." She told them. "They should just shut the school down now."

"Good answer." Fred said smiling at her before placing a light kiss on her lips.

Harry looked over at Ginny, who met his eyes. He felt his heart skip a beat, as it usually did when he saw her smiling at him. They'd enjoyed the last three months together, making the most of the moments in which they were able to be alone together. He would miss all of them so very much, but his heart ached with the knowledge that he would leave Ginny in a way that would most likely cause her to hate him. He squeezed her hand gently and she leaned her head against his shoulder as the group continued to talk.

They discussed plans for the summer. Emma would return to her parent's house in Islington where Mr. and Mrs. Weasley would help arrange the sale of the property. Bill would place the money from the sale into an account for her at Gringotts. She would stay with the Weasleys until graduation, at which time she would find a place of her own. Hermione would spend the first half of the summer with her own family then go to the Burrow as usual. When they asked Harry what his plans would be, he told them that he would be there. The guilt was becoming less and less the more times he told them that he would be around. As if somewhere, deep inside, his soul had finally caught up to his mind and accepted his fate.

As they returned to the castle just before dinnertime, Hermione nudged Harry with her elbow. "Something's on your mind."

"What makes you say that?" He asked her quietly. The rest of the group was a bit further ahead and would not be able to overhear. She tilted her head over at him. He sighed. "I'm just feeling a bit…nostalgic today."

He met her eyes quickly and he could see her disbelief though she didn't press him further. Ron had dropped back and took her hand in his. "I'm so hungry." Ron complained.

"You're always hungry." Hermione added rolling her eyes. "What else is new?"

Harry smiled as he thought of how many times over the last six years he'd heard Hermione comment on the fact that Ron ate so much. He'd miss those times. The bickering. The laughter.

Ginny stopped for a few seconds allowing Harry to catch up with her. "I love you." She told him softly.

"I love you, too." He told her. She would never know how those words would be what he held on to for as long as he had breath left in his body.

One morning in June, Harry sat at the desk in Ron's room with a parchment and quill. The rest of them were elsewhere in the house and Harry had told them he was going to lie down for a bit. This way, they wouldn't come into the room. It was time and he had made his plans to leave that night. This would be the way they found out. Each word he placed on this paper would be one of the most important things he'd ever write.

I know you're all going to be angry. Try to understand that I have to do this. I had to lie. It kills me to have to do it this way, but it's the ONLY way. You would try to talk me out of it, or you would try to come with me. Please, don't look for me. I need you to stay safe.

Ron, Hermione, Emma – you are the three best friends I ever had or ever will have. Take care of each other.

Ginny – Remember that I love you. No matter what happens, I will always love you.

All of you have made my life so much better. So much happier. I hope you can find it in your hearts to forgive me.

Love, Harry

Emma woke in the middle of the night, not sure why. She lay there, listening to the sounds of the Burrow – none of them out of place. None of them unfamiliar. She got up from the bed and opened the door to the room she stayed in as quietly as possible. The house was dark and still, as it should be. For some reason, she now felt very wide awake. Going downstairs and glancing at the clock, she saw it was 5 in the morning. The sun would be up within the hour, so she decided to stay awake. There was a pleasant chill downstairs which would be in sharp contrast to the warm summer air in the afternoon.

She made herself some tea and went into the living room where she settled in the chair that sat next to the window. She maneuvered easily through the dark house by memory. It was still dark enough where she couldn't make out much more than shadows, but since she'd left the lights off she could see the bright moon above and the stars that helped breach the blackness of the night. She thought of how life had improved drastically since Christmas. She missed her parents and selling her childhood home was extremely difficult for her, but Fred and the Weasleys, and of course Harry and Hermione, had been supportive and helpful in the process. She'd spent many nights crying in Fred's arms as he held her and promised her that he would take care of her.

Emma heard a noise from the kitchen and she wondered if Mr. or Mrs. Weasley were now awake. She stood, placing the cup on the table before walking into the kitchen. A shadow caught her eye and she turned her head. Nothing. No lights were on and the room was empty. She knew she'd heard something. Maybe Mr. Weasley had left for work. She glanced towards the door, which was still closed. Feeling very much as if she was being watched, she retreated back to the living room.

Harry thought for a moment that Emma had seen him before he'd had a chance to pull his Invisibility Cloak over himself. He had held his breath and stood stone still until she'd left the room. He reached over and placed the letter on the table. Very, very carefully, he opened the door and went outside. He slowly pulled the door shut behind him, luckily not making a sound in the process. He stared back at the Burrow. He memorized every sharp angle and every board. He thought of each of the rooms and the people who occupied them. Tears stung his eyes as he stood there, wondering if he was making the right decision. But when his eyes fell on the spot in which he'd been apparated after the attack, and thought about what had happened to him and to Emma, thought about her losing her parents just as he had…when those memories came back to haunt him and the fear of anything happening here to the family he loved the most, he knew he had.

Emma brought her cup into the kitchen a short time later and saw the paper on the table. Had that been there before? She moved closer and recognized the pointed way the letters had been formed. Harry's handwriting. She picked it up, nearly knocking her cup to the floor in the process. She read the words. Then again. Finally a third time. Hand trembling, she rushed upstairs.

They sat in Ron's room. All of them taken aback at Harry's sudden departure. Ron had his arm around Hermione, who had been crying from the second Emma had woken them and told them. Ron had Harry's letter in his other hand, which was lying rather limp on his leg. He felt completely numb. Ginny had locked herself in her room once she'd dissolved into sobs and would not let anyone in. Emma had stopped crying and had instead withdrawn. Fred and George had gone with Mr. Weasley to see if they could find Harry.

"I should have known he was there in the kitchen. I should have stopped him." Emma said, finally.

"Emma, you couldn't. He was under the cloak; he could have hid no matter what." Ron told her. "And from the sound of the letter, that's what he would have done."

"I can't believe he's gone." Hermione said, sniffling quietly.

Ron gave her shoulders a gentle squeeze as she turned, curling into him. Emma stood and walked towards the door. "Where are you going, Em?" Ron asked her.

"I'm not really sure. Just out." She told him.

"You'll come back, won't you?" Hermione asked looking up at her friend.

"Of course."

Emma closed Ron's door behind her and they listened as her steps grew quieter. Ron mulled over Harry's note trying to read into everything he had written in case there was some hidden meaning…a clue to where he had gone. Ron wondered if Harry had a plan or if he was just going on hope that he'd finish this. He thought he would be angry. But he wasn't. It felt as if a part of him had been cut out and was now empty. He had seen the pain in the eyes of the people around him and that was more difficult for Ron than anything. It wasn't that it didn't hurt that his best friend in the world had left without a trace, because it did. But he knew that he would have to be strong when the girls couldn't be.

"What are we going to do?" Hermione asked looking up at him. He pushed her hair behind her ear and studied her face.

"We're going to go on with our lives, Hermione. It's all we can do."

"Maybe he'll find him. Your dad."

Ron tried to ignore the hopeful tone in her voice. He knew that somewhere deep inside, she knew as he did that once Harry's stubborn mind was set on something that was it. He wouldn't be found because he didn't want to be found. Hopefully one day, sooner rather than later, he would return – alive.

Emma waited up for Fred, George and Mr. Weasley to return. She sat in the living room in the same place she'd been the night before when Harry had left. The room looked different as if she hadn't really paid attention until now. She was no less comfortable than she'd been before, it was simply her disappointment in herself that she hadn't known…hadn't been able to stop him. Accepting that he may never walk through the house again, made the surroundings seem a bit colder. Seeing the three men approaching the house, Emma hopped to her feet and rushed to the kitchen, opening the door. She had assumed they wouldn't find Harry so seeing he wasn't with them did nothing to make her feel worse. She wrapped her arms around Fred as George and Mr. Weasley walked past the couple into the house. "You should be sleeping." Fred told her.

"I couldn't sleep until you three got home." She admitted. He met her eyes, his face much more serious than normal. "What is it, Fred?"

"I love you." He told her. It was the first time he'd ever told her that he loved her and she was speechless. "Say something." He said with a small smile.

Beginning to finally feel the emotional weight she'd been carrying since that morning combined with the happiness that she had felt just now as Fred had confessed his love for her, she began to cry. Looking into his eyes she told him she loved him too and then she kissed him, knowing without a doubt that she could face anything, get through anything, if she had him beside her. They went inside and sat together for awhile in the living room as Fred told Emma all of the places they'd gone to search for Harry. Then she yawned.

"Come on, let's go to bed." He told her pulling her from the chair. They weren't allowed to sleep in the same room together, but she snuck upstairs into the attic room with him, George already snoring softly in the other bed.

"Are you sure that we're not going to get in trouble for this?" Emma whispered nervously as they got situated under the covers.

Fred smiled at her. "What's the worst that could happen? Besides, this would be worth it."

Within a few minutes, lulled by the warmth of him and the rhythm of his heart and his breathing, she fell asleep.

Three years, six weeks and four days passed without word from Harry. They'd all attempted to go on with their lives as usual, but nothing had been "usual." Harry's absence not only in their lives, but at Hogwarts as well, had been nearly impossible to handle. Ginny had spent nearly a year spurning advances from other boys in hopes that Harry, who she still loved, was going to come back to her. She began to date casually, though no relationship seemed to get serious.

George and Mandy had broken up for a brief period during her final year in school. They split on good terms, both claiming that it was too difficult to maintain a relationship when they weren't seeing each other. Once she left Hogwarts, she and George happily reconciled and had stayed together. Fred and George had purchased a store for themselves in Diagon Alley thanks to an anonymous donor, whom they all assumed was Harry.

Emma stared outside into the December rain beyond. It was cold, but not quite cold enough to freeze the rain. She assumed that would happen tonight. It would have been so much lovelier outside had she been watching snow and not the dreary scene in front of her. The people below on the street bustled around, most likely finishing their Christmas shopping. It was only four days until Christmas. She heard the front door.

"Arrington!"

"In here." She replied, a smile touching her lips. Fred walked in from work, loosening his tie as he crossed the room.

"So excited to see me that you don't even get up?" He joked, leaning down and kissing her sweetly. He looked into her face, his smile fading a bit. "Everything alright, love?"

Emma sighed. "I'm fine. I was just thinking."

"I know what that means. Come here." He pulled her up and then sat down himself, pulling her back down on his lap as he wrapped his arms around her. The rain was hitting the window with a light tapping sound – almost as if it had begun to freeze in midair. Fred and George had moved to Diagon Alley a few months after their store opened. Their business was extremely successful and they worked almost every day so it was easier that they lived close. Emma had moved in with him about a year after that.

There were times she began to feel guilty about being happy. Times when Fred and George would make her laugh until she cried which would inevitably be followed by her questioning herself and her friendship towards Harry. She would feel like an awful excuse for someone's friend when she began to live life and enjoy it while not even knowing if Harry was alive. They sat by the window, watching the rain running down the glass. What she had felt for Cedric, which seemed like another life, was nothing compared with the depth of feeling she had for Fred.

"We're going to have to go soon." He told her.

She nodded, sitting up. "I know."

"I don't want to go." Fred told her with a smile. "I'd stay here with you all night if we could. Just like this. Well, maybe with less articles of clothing on."

"Ron would kill us if we weren't there tonight."

"Forget Ron. Hermione would kill us and I'm more scared of Hermione." Fred said as she laughed. They both stood and went into the bedroom to gather their things which were already packed into two small suitcases. "You already packed?"

"You sound surprised."

"You're going to make a good wife someday, Arrington." Fred told her. "Speaking of…"

Emma turned and looked at him since he'd not finished his sentence. He was fishing in his pocket for something. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for this."

He took the few steps to close the distance between them and held it in his palm for her to see. Her breath caught in her throat as she caught sight of the small and shiny object in his hand. It was a diamond ring. He knelt down in front of her and took her hand in his. "Emma, I have realized that I have loved you in some way every moment for the last nine years. I can't imagine my life without you in it. Will you marry me?"

Through the happy tears that now beginning to fall down her cheeks as she looked into his face, she nodded. "Of course I'll marry you!"

"Thank goodness. George owes me ten galleons." Fred stood, slipping the ring onto her finger with a smile.

"Wait, so George didn't think I would say yes?"

Fred shrugged. "He thinks you're too intelligent to say yes. I assured him you would agree to marry me and that you were perfectly sane."

"Are you really going to make him pay you for my obvious response?" She asked him with a smile. He leaned over and kissed her quickly.

"Absolutely. He'll probably want to take you to St. Mungo's to make sure you haven't gone loopy though." He replied before sighing and adding, "Another Weasley wedding."

"Your Mum is going to have a heart attack."

Fred grabbed their bags and they walked towards the living room. "Then you'll be shipped off to Azkaban for killing my mother. Don't worry though, I'll write."

Hermione and Ron had decided to get married on Christmas Eve, which was three days away. Hermione was pacing in the kitchen, glancing at the clock every minute as if by sheer will she could speed or slow the passage of time. She wrung her hands together anxiously.

"Hermione, will you stop pacing?" Ron asked, trying not to aggravate her further.

"They're late." She said.

"They'll be here." George said sitting across from Ron. "We closed up early today. Just for you."

Hermione shot George a look and he shrugged at his younger brother. "Finally!" Hermione said in exasperation as Fred's name swung to "Traveling" on the family clock. Within a moment, Fred and Emma were stepping through the fireplace. Hermione flung her arms around Emma and hugged her tightly then pulled her towards the stairs before anyone else said anything.

"Guess I'll be seeing you later, Em!" Fred called after her retreating figure. He joined his brothers at the table, rocking back in the chair so that he was balancing on only two of the four legs. "Is it me or is Hermione being mental?"

"A bit, yeah. But don't tell her I said that." Ron said quickly.

"Oh, of course not." George replied sarcastically. "All girls get mental. Don't you remember how Fleur was before she married Bill?"

"Or Penelope before she married Percy." Ron added with a nod.

"Don't forget Mandy." George laughed.

"If Emma gets mental before our wedding, I'll simply trade her in." Fred said casually as Bill and Charlie joined them at the table.

"Fred, did I hear you say the words Emma and wedding in the same sentence?" Charlie asked with a grin.

"Perhaps." Fred answered.

"Are you finally going to marry her?" Bill asked.

"What do you mean _finally_?" Fred shot back.

"Well, considering Ron's getting married before you and you're older…" Charlie teased.

"You shouldn't make comments about being older than Ron and not being married." Fred replied. Charlie had never settled down and from the looks of it never would.

"If you don't marry her soon, Mum and Dad are going to kill you." Bill said kicking the legs of the chair and almost causing Fred to fall to the floor as his brothers laughed.

"I am making plans as we speak. Well, actually I'm not making plans. But I did ask her to marry me about an hour ago." Fred told them.

"And she said yes?" Charlie asked with a laugh.

"I thought she was smarter than that." Bill joked again.

"Watch it, William. You can't fault her fantastic taste." George said.

Fred nodded in agreement. "Not to mention, you owe me ten galleons." He said to his brother.

"What are you guys talking about?" Percy asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"The fact that our little Emma is all grown up and about to become a Weasley." Bill told him.

Percy rolled his eyes. "Great. Another wedding."

"Don't be too excited, Perce. There's probably going to be at least another two." Charlie said patting him on the back.

"Don't you mean three?" Percy asked Charlie.

Charlie held his hands up defensively. "Not a chance I'm taking that plunge. I'm having too much fun."

Ron turned to Fred and gave him a small grin. "I'm glad you're marrying Emma. You two are perfect together."

"I know." Fred answered with a confident smile.

Harry folded the paper and tucked it back into his pocket. He'd read the wedding announcement for Ron and Hermione and was contemplating whether or not he should show up. In his mind, it wasn't the best idea. However, in his heart, he couldn't miss it. He'd been on the run, searching…seeking…for three years. He'd not had the showdown he'd hoped for. Each time he got close to Voldemort, his enemy hid deeper and deeper under his layers of followers. Harry had fought plenty of Death Eaters. He'd gotten injured several times, though none life threatening. He'd sent at least nine Death Eaters to Azkaban – anonymously.

It was almost as if he no longer existed at all. At least once a week, the Daily Prophet would write an article speculating his whereabouts, talking of sightings of him around town, or even predicting the various horrible ways in which they'd assumed he had died. Those stories were the ones he would have found funny if he didn't think there was a small chance that one of his friends would read it and believe it. He was sitting in his tent, which he found easy to move from place to place, and he was kept warm by the several layers of clothing he wore as well as a small fire. His thoughts traveled to the last Christmas they'd all been together. The Christmas everything changed because of what had happened to him and Emma. His jaw clenched involuntarily with the mere memory. He'd made it one of his goals to find the Malfoys and take them out, but he had not been lucky as of yet.

He had tried to take care of them from afar without giving himself away. He'd deposited money into an account for Fred and George to begin their business. He'd taken care of all of Ron's, Ginny's, Emma's and Hermione's expenses their last years at Hogwarts. Still, there was a mound of gold in his vault that remained untouched. He'd had more than he'd ever needed or ever would need. Though he was sure they knew it had been him, it gave him a bit of peace to know that in some small way he could show them how much they meant to him. It was a very small way, but it was something.

He warmed his hands over the fire and decided that he would make the trip back to London. Even if he sneaked inside the church unnoticed, he would want to be there for the most important moment in the lives of the best friends he'd ever known. Once he had made that decision, it seemed the warmth from the fire radiated throughout his entire body all at once.

The first day of wedding preparations had officially begun. The girls were trying on their bridesmaids dresses. Hermione had chosen a beautiful sage green color for their dresses. Emma emerged from her dressing room, seeing Fleur wrinkle her nose at her own reflection in the mirror.

"Zees ees a ghastly shade of green. But eet weel 'ave to do." She said.

Hermione emerged from her own dressing room and Emma gasped when she saw her. "Hermione!"

"What?" Hermione asked quickly, her hands flying to her veil and then down to her dress. "Is it bad?"

"Bad?" Emma asked with a laugh. "You look stunning!"

Hermione smiled and her eyes began to well up with tears as she stood in front of the mirror. Mrs. Weasley came back from the front of the store and her hand flew to her breast when she saw Hermione. "OH!" Mrs. Weasley cried. Hermione started to cry and the girls all joined her as they laughed.

"Fred is going to love you in that. You look fantastic." Hermione said a few minutes later looking at Emma.

"Hermione, you get married in two days." Emma said laying her hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"I know, it's crazy, isn't it?"

"Mrs. Ronald Weasley." Ginny added. "Do you realize when someone calls 'Mrs. Weasley' now _five_ women are going to turn around?" They all laughed.

Mrs. Weasley walked over. "Fleur's already changed out of the dress so I suppose we're done whenever you girls are ready. You are all so gorgeous."

"Don't cry again Mum." Ginny sighed.

"No. No, I'm alright. I'll wait for you girls out front."

Ginny was trying to get the length of their dresses right with the seamstress. Emma checked her reflection in the mirror, seeing the glint of the light off the ring on her hand. She wasn't the only one.

"Is that what I think it is?" Mandy asked grabbing Emma's hand. The seamstress muttered under her breath as Mandy moved and pulled the fabric out of her hands as she was pinning it.

Emma nodded and smiled as Ginny shrieked and hugged her. "Another sister! Oh! This is fantastic! And that makes _six_ Mrs. Weasleys!"

The fitting didn't take long and once they were changed back into their regular clothes, they left the shop.

"Can I see your ring?" Hermione asked, her eyes shining excitedly. Emma lifted her hand and Hermione inspected the ring. "Oh, wow. Fred did well. He did very, very well."

"Fred did what?" Mrs. Weasley asked turning around to see why the girls were lagging behind. She spotted them looking down at a ring on Emma's hand. "Fred didn't! He did?" A huge smile lit up her face as Emma nodded. She pulled her into a tight hug. "Oh, Emma! I couldn't be more pleased that Fred asked you to marry him! Why didn't you say anything?"

"It only happened this morning." Emma replied, feeling slightly embarrassed. As Mrs. Weasley rejoined Hermione's mother further ahead, Emma heard some murmurings of 'another daughter' and 'about time he did something we approve of.'

"I only wish Harry were here with us." Hermione said quietly. Tears instantly sprang to her eyes, the other two girls felt the sting as well. It was hard to pass these life milestones without one of their closest friends. "I hope he's okay."

The night of the wedding rehearsal, Hermione was so stressed that her hands were literally shaking. It was making Ron nervous and jittery himself. "Would you calm down?" Ron asked her finally.

"Sorry. I just want everything to be perfect." Hermione told him. He put his arms around her and kissed her quickly, his brothers teasing him instantly.

"Hermione, I get to marry you tomorrow. No matter what happened, it would still be perfect to me." He told her. She smiled, tears sparkling in her eyes as she hugged him tightly. She sprinted off to the back of the church so they could begin the rehearsal.

Fred and Emma stood at the back of the church waiting for the music to cue them to begin walking towards the altar. "No games from you, Fred." Hermione called up to them. "Or you George."

"Games? This isn't a game, Granger, it's a wedding. We're taking this very seriously. I wish _you_ would." Fred snapped dramatically. Hermione rolled her eyes as they all laughed. Fred looked down at Emma when the music began. She put her arm through his. "Just think of this as practice for our wedding."

They walked, almost completely without incident, until Fred decided to stop and dance in the middle of the aisle about ten feet away from the altar. Even Mrs. Weasley had a difficult time keeping a straight face until Hermione yelled from the back of the church, "I MEAN IT FRED WEASLEY!"

"Ah well," Fred said rejoining Emma. "Time to behave." He kissed her quickly as they went to opposite sides of the altar.

Ron leaned over to his brother. "I'm pretty sure you aren't supposed to snog your girlfriend in the front of the church on my wedding day."

"That's alright then, Ron, because I haven't got a girlfriend, have I? I have a fiancée."

"You can't snog your fiancée either." Came the retort.

"Why? Isn't this a celebration of love?" Fred joked.

"Fred, would you _please_ be quiet!" Mr. Weasley said from his seat in the front row.

Emma smiled over and rolled her eyes at Ron signaling that she would definitely make sure Fred wouldn't try anything. The rest of the rehearsal went by without a hitch, the twins doing their very best to attempt to do everything perfectly. Following the rehearsal, Fred sighed, unbuttoning the top button of his shirt. "Blimey. I didn't know weddings were so much work."

"You have absolutely no idea." Hermione told him.

"But he will." Ron added.

"No, I won't. That's what Emma's for. I'm going to sit back, relax and let her take care of everything." Fred said with a wink to his soon-to-be-wife. As Fred and Emma walked away, her hand tucked in his, Hermione looked over at Ron.

"Do you think we're that happy?" She asked him as they watched Fred push Emma away playfully and then pull her back to his side just as quickly as she laughed.

"No." Ron said. Hermione looked hurt, but Ron placed an arm around her waist. "We're happier." She smiled brightly and he kissed her.

"You were almost in trouble." She told him.

"I've learned a thing or two since we've met."

"Ron, I can't help thinking…where do you think Harry is? Do you think he's okay?"

Ron sighed as they walked together towards the place in which they'd all be sharing dinner together. His expression was unreadable. "Knowing Harry, he's somewhere he shouldn't be doing something he shouldn't be doing. But yes, I'm sure he's okay."

"I know that you wish he was here for the wedding, too." Hermione said quietly. Ron looked down at her with a sad smile and squeezed her hand gently.

"You look like you're going to vomit." George said to Ron as he and Fred walked into Ron's bedroom.

"Thanks." Ron muttered as he stared at his reflection in the mirror.

Fred put his hand on Ron's shoulder. "If you vomit, just aim away from Hermione."

"I'm not going to vomit. I might pass out though."

Fred and George laughed, gave Ron some actual encouraging words, and left to find their significant others. Fred approached the room he was sharing with Emma and saw the door opened a crack. He peeked in, seeing her struggling with the zipper of the dress. She had it almost all the way up, but she couldn't quite reach.

"Having some trouble?"

"A bit. Can you help me?" Emma asked as he walked into the room. She swatted him as he raised an eyebrow and walked behind her. "Behave, Weasley. It's a zipper, not an invitation."

"What? A man can't enjoy the sight of his fiancée's undergarments?" He joked as he zipped her dress. He spun her around and held her at arm's length, looking her up and down. He whistled. "Miss Arrington, you are in trouble."

"Why?"

"Because you look absolutely…well, smashing. Let's skip this wedding and hide out here. Alone." They kissed and he realized how he loved the feel of her, the way she seemed to fit against him so perfectly. His hand found her lower back and drew her even closer. She pushed him away gently after a minute or two, her cheeks flushed and a smile on her face.

"Something wrong with what I'm doing here?" He asked.

"No. Something is right with what you're doing." She laughed. "That's why I'm stopping. Troublemaker."

"Yeah, we'll you've known _that_ for nine years. You didn't think that was going to change just because I fell in love with you, did you?"

"No. As luck would have it, I have no hopes of changing you."

"Just as well, love. That means we'll have a long and happy life together, enjoying not changing each other."

"I like the sound of that."

"You still want to marry this troublemaker?" He asked.

"I _cannot _wait to marry you." And as their lips touched again, they heard Ron yell that it was time to go.

"Why is it that my idiot brothers always interrupt us at the most inopportune moments?" Fred asked as she grabbed him by his tie, pulling him to her and kissing him again. "Bloody hell, Emma. You need to stop kissing me like that."

"I do?"

"No. Ignore that. Don't ever stop kissing me like that." He laughed.

"FRED AND EMMA! COME ON!" Ron shouted even louder.

"You have a deal." Emma called over her shoulder as she walked out of the room ahead of him. He followed, whistling happily as they descended the stairs.

Harry stood across the street from the church watching as people filed inside. He was wearing a suit and it felt strange to have nice clothes on. It felt even stranger to be this close to the people he loved and feel uncomfortable and unsure of what kind of reception he would get. He didn't even know if Ron and Hermione wanted him here.

He took a deep breath and crossed the street, choosing a side entrance to the church that seemed a less likely place to run into any of them before he was ready. He walked down a hallway, passing a room in which he heard the girls' voices. He stood outside the door for a moment, a smile on his face as he heard them all, picking out each voice easily: Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, Emma, Mandy, Fleur and Hermione. He moved to knock on the door, thought twice and continued down the hallway. He rounded a corner and saw Bill.

Bill's eyes widened in surprise as he saw Harry. "HARRY!"

Harry's stomach turned nervously as Bill rushed over and gave him a hug. "Where have you been? Are you alright? What are you doing here?" The questions came rapid fire and Harry didn't have time to say a word. "Well, c'mon. Ron will be so happy to see you!"

Harry looked at Ron's eldest brother. "I-I'm not sure. I don't know if I should be here."

"Don't be silly. C'mon." Bill ushered Harry into the room off to the side where Ron, Fred, George, Charlie and Percy were waiting for the start of the wedding. Before he realized what was happening, he was surrounded by everyone talking at once. Finally, Ron was standing in front of Harry. They stood there, neither one moving.

"Hey, Ron." Harry said quietly. He could tell that Ron was trying not to cry and truth was, so was he, as Ron hugged him quickly.

"Missed you, mate." Ron told him.

"I hope it is okay that I'm here…"

"It's more than okay! I want you up there with me." Ron said firmly.

"Ron, I don't have dress robes or a tux or anything."

"Who cares? You're my best friend in the world, Harry. Please." Ron said. Harry agreed, feeling apprehensive but also feeling a warmth and familiarity he hadn't felt in a very long time.

The music began – a lovely classical melody. Harry stood next to Ron, Mrs. Weasley still sobbing happily on the front row minutes after seeing Harry there. The back doors opened and the wedding party began to file in. Harry found he was holding his breath as he saw them. Fred and Emma. Even before their eyes met, Harry could see that Emma and Fred were completely happy and at ease with one another. When Emma saw Harry, she stopped abruptly in the aisle. Fred grinned broadly as he slightly pulled her forward. Obviously Fred hadn't warned Emma that he'd come back. Harry swallowed the lump in his throat as Emma smiled at him through happy tears.

George and Mandy entered next followed by Penelope and Percy. When Percy walked towards them, Fred leaned over to Harry. "Mom forced Ron to invite Percy. We tried to lose his invitation and give him the wrong date but it didn't work." Harry chuckled softly. When he saw Ginny, Harry was sure his heart would burst. Her arm through Charlie's, Ginny's face lit up when she saw him and it was everything he could do to not run down the aisle towards her. Bill and Fleur were next and then the door closed once again.

The music changed and everyone stood to their feet. "You ready for this?" Harry asked Ron with a grin.

"Been ready for this, mate." Ron replied, his eyes not leaving the doors. Finally, they opened and Harry heard Ron inhale sharply. Hermione stood with her father. Her ivory dress was the perfect complement to her features. There were tiny pearls on her veil that caught the candlelight just right. She was carrying a small bouquet of lilies that had a hint of red to them. All in all, she was a magnificent sight and there was a hum that traveled through the church.

"Bloody hell." Harry heard Ron murmur. Her veil was over her face but anyone with eyes would clearly have been able to see she was beaming. As she walked down the aisle, her eyes never left Ron's. It took her a few moments to look away from Ron. When she did, she let out a small cry. Harry laughed quietly as she walked with her father towards the altar. Ron joined Hermione, who handed her bouquet to Emma as she held Ron's hands.

"You're here." She said to Harry quietly so only she, Ron and Harry could hear.

"Wouldn't have missed it, Hermione." Harry replied quietly. And as he looked out upon the people he loved most in the world, his heart felt complete and he was very glad he had come.

Fred walked with Emma as they stole a few quiet moments outside of the reception. It was a beautiful night and the sky was lit up with thousands of stars. He held her hand in his as they stopped underneath an oak tree. Emma was in awe of how happy she was. It was as if they hadn't a care in the world. Harry was back. Ron and Hermione were married. Fred had proposed. Life could not get any better.

"You know, you clean up pretty good, Weasley." Emma said with a smile as he put his jacket on her so she wouldn't get cold. He really did look handsome.

"You'll do in a pinch as well, Arrington." Came the reply.

"I can't believe that Harry's back." Emma said as she settled into Fred's arms. "You should have told me."

"And miss an opportunity to see you act like a complete nutter? No way."

"You are very lucky that I love you." She turned her head to look up at him, comfortable within his embrace.

"That, I am sure, is absolutely true." He sighed. "Today has been a good day."

"This was a perfect day."

"Correction. It was a _near_ perfect day." Fred agreed.

"Near perfect?"

"Nearly."

"What would make it perfect for you?"

"If this was our wedding day." Fred answered.

"You're fairly romantic sometimes." Emma told him.

"Only sometimes?"

"Well, you'll do in a pinch." She murmured as his mouth found hers.

Harry nodded towards Emma and Fred who were standing under a tree, talking and laughing. "So, that really turned into something."

"They've been together the whole time you've been gone."

"They seem really happy, don't they?" Harry asked.

Ginny nodded with a smile. "They are disgustingly happy."

"Who would have thought?" Harry said as they laughed.

"Not me." She affirmed.

"Ginny, I'm sorry." He said suddenly.

"For what?"

"For leaving the way I did. For not keeping in touch. For leaving you alone."

"Harry, I've never stopped loving you. You're here now, and that's all that matters." Ginny told him. She hugged him and he knew that they would all want to ask him questions about where he'd been and what he'd done. At least for now, he was quite content not talking at all. They all caught him up on everything that had happened – their last years at Hogwarts, the weddings that had grown the Weasley family and were continuing to grow the family.

The girls went off with Hermione at one point during the night and left Ron and Harry alone.

"Congratulations, mate." Harry said again, raising a glass to Ron. They both took a drink and smiled.

"I'm really glad you're here." Ron told him. "It's been…well, it's been hard not knowing where you were or even if you were alive."

"I know."

"Where were you?"

Harry sighed, prepared for the questions. "I wasn't in one place. I moved constantly."

"Did you find him?"

He knew that Ron was referring to Voldemort. He shook his head. "No, he was the one I never found."

"You're not leaving again, are you?" Ron asked looking as if he wasn't really convinced he wanted to hear the answer.

"Not right away."

And with a question about how their last year in Hogwarts had been, Harry sat back and listened to Ron talk animatedly about people they knew, places they'd been. It was nice, even for a few hours, to pretend as if his life was returning to the life of a normal twenty year old. Harry had to find Voldemort. There was no option. He simply had no idea just how long it was going to take before he had to leave to do that. Ginny walked back over and sat down next to him. He stared at her for a long moment, just memorizing the features of her face. Ron excused himself and went to dance with Hermione.

"You look fantastic." Harry told her.

"Thank you." She said quietly. "Harry, you're here right? I mean, here to stay for awhile?"

He leaned over unexpectedly and kissed her. When he looked back into her face she smiled, her cheeks flushed a bright pink. "For awhile."

Emma and Harry walked outside the next night. It was snowing and the night was still. Ron and Hermione had left for their honeymoon and the rest of the family was still together for a few more days.

"It's been so long since we've done this. Do you remember the first time we walked at night together?" Emma asked with a smile.

Harry chuckled. "I do. We nearly died from fright because of the stories that we'd heard about things in the Forbidden Forest. Kept thinking things were behind us, didn't we? Went running off to Hagrid's for protection."

"That's what twelve year olds do, I guess."

"Has it been that long?"

"It doesn't seem like it in some ways. And then in others it feels even longer ago. So much has happened."

A few minutes of silence followed but it wasn't uncomfortable. They came to an old wooden swing hung between two trees and they sat together. "Did you realize that you are going to marry Fred?" Harry said with a laugh.

Emma smiled. "Rumor has it."

"Fred." Harry repeated shaking his head. "You'd better make sure he doesn't show up to your wedding in lime green dress robes."

Emma laughed in earnest. "He won't if he knows what's good for him. His Mum will string him up by his toes."

"You're happy." It wasn't a question, but a statement. Their eyes met and she nodded. "Good. You deserve nothing less. I think the lot of you are being much too generous with your forgiveness of me though." Harry told her, getting a bit melancholy.

"We've been waiting, just to hear and make sure you were alright. And you are. You're here and you're alive. Nothing is more important to any of us than that." Emma regarded him for a moment before she looked back out into the night. "I know you're not going to stay, Harry."

How well she knew him, even now. He nodded though she couldn't see but he didn't have the ability to answer further.

"Will you at least try and be at our wedding?" She asked him quietly.

He put an arm around her shoulders and squeezed. "I wouldn't miss your wedding either, Emma. I've already missed far too much."

They walked back towards the house after a while. Emma saw Mr. Weasley outside, enjoying some quiet himself. She said goodnight to Harry and then walked over to where Mr. Weasley sat. "Why, hello Emma." He greeted with a smile. "Aren't you cold?"

"Getting there, sir." She replied. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Of course. Sit." He offered. She did.

"Well, you know that Fred and I are planning a wedding of our own now…"

"Indeed! We're very excited to get rid of another one." He said with a wink.

"I know this is a bit unorthodox, but since my parents aren't around anymore, I was wondering how you would feel…I would love it if you would walk me down the aisle. Would you?" Emma asked a bit nervously. She hadn't discussed this with Fred, but she had just had the thought and it seemed like as good a time as any to ask.

He regarded her kindly, emotion filling his face. "Emma, I would be most honored." She thanked him, relieved, and went into the house to find Fred. He was sitting in the living room, dozing in front of the fireplace. She sat on the couch and leaned against him.

"Back from your walk?" He asked opening his eyes sleepily as she nodded.

"So, I did something that I need to tell you about…"

Fred looked quite wide awake now. "Is that why you went for a walk? Did you and Harry…"

She laughed out loud and slapped Fred's chest. "No! I was only going to say that I asked your dad if he would walk me down the aisle at our wedding."

"Really? What did he say?"

"He said yes."

Fred took her hand in his and linked his fingers through hers, kissing the top of her head lightly. "Emma, I could not possibly love you more than I do right now."

"FRED, IF YOU WANT TO GET MARRIED TODAY GET DOWN HERE THIS MINUTE!" Mrs. Weasley shouted up the stairs. She exhaled loudly, exasperated, as they stood, waiting for Fred to appear.

"You'd think on his wedding day, he'd at least make an effort to be on time." Percy complained glancing at his pocket watch.

"Calm down, you lunatic." Fred said, finally walking down the stairs, George behind him. He saw the expression on his mother's face, seeing another one of her sons getting married and he rolled his eyes. "Don't start now, Mum. It's too early for you to be a blubbering mess."

She smiled, refusing to cry even though it appeared as if any moment she was going to start. "You look handsome. All of you. Are you finally ready to go?"

"I am." Fred confirmed with a smile. Fred and Emma were getting married in May at the Burrow. They'd set up a beautiful arbor near the pond with white chairs, flowers everywhere. They'd have the reception on the property as well. A tented area with twinkling white lights and candles were waiting for them. George was Fred's Best Man, and his brothers and Harry were his groomsmen. Hermione was Emma's Matron of Honor and her future sister-in-laws were her bridesmaids.

George clapped his brother on the back as they walked down to the pond, Mrs. Weasley happily greeting people as they did so. "Never thought you'd marry anyone, let alone one of our best friends."

"That makes two of us. And I can't wait."

"Do you realize that her initials are going to be E-E-W? Get it?" George asked with a grin.

"Eew." Fred repeated. "Nice. Don't tell her that, she might change her mind about marrying me."

"If she does, you are going to need to give me back my ten galleons."

Charlie escorted Mrs. Weasley to her seat in the front row. Fred expected to be nervous as he stood in the front, waiting for Emma. But as he and George cracked jokes and laughed quietly, he realized that he was calm but excited.

A string quartet began to play and Fred felt his heart skip a beat for a moment. This was it. The bridesmaids were wearing a pretty shade of blue, which was Emma's favorite color. Each one looked lovely and Fred could feel the smile of anticipation on his face when he knew that it was time for Emma to walk down the aisle. George elbowed his brother in the side as Emma came into view.

Time stood still for one perfect moment as their eyes met across the rows of chairs and people. She had her arm linked through Mr. Weasley's as they walked. Fred burned this moment into his memory, not wanting to forget how he felt right then as he drank in the sight of her. Her dark hair was pulled up loosely; her face which he could see behind her veil was a mirror image of his emotion, her eyes shining brightly. She looked radiant. Fred felt, for one of the first times in his life, as if he would burst from happiness. He stepped over to his father, who was beaming with pride. He hugged Fred quickly and then Mr. Weasley lifted Emma's veil and placed a kiss on her cheek before taking her hand and placing it in his son's.

"I was wrong." Fred said looking down at Emma.

"About what?" She asked nervously.

"Do you remember when I said I couldn't possibly love you more? I was _so_ wrong." The smile she gave him made her even more beautiful.

Mrs. Weasley sniffled from the front row as her husband joined her. The world could have ended around them in that moment, and Fred and Emma would not have noticed.

Through the short, but very sweet, ceremony the two of them barely looked away from one another. It was everything Emma had ever dreamed of, and Fred was everything she'd always wanted. Finally, the officiating wizard announced them as a married couple and looked at them with a smile, "You may kiss the bride."

Fred grabbed her playfully and kissed her to the cheers of the guests before taking her hand and walking down the aisle. He led her quickly to a somewhat secluded spot nearby in the trees so they could share one private moment.

"I would be a pathetic husband if I did not tell you how stunning you look." Fred said. "Can we leave for the honeymoon straightaway?"

"No, we are going to enjoy this night with your family." She told him.

"_Our_ family. You just inherited all of them. Including Percy."

"I am the luckiest girl in the world."

"Did you hear me just say you're now related to Percy?"

She laughed. "I'm still the luckiest girl in the world."

"Do you think so?" He asked, not removing his arms from around her.

"I know so. I just married my best friend." They looked into each other's eyes and Emma could not have imagined, or dreamed, of a more wonderful day.

"You look as if you have something to say." He smiled.

"You are the love of my life, Fred." She told him, happier than she had ever been.

"And you're mine," He leaned in once again, his lips barely touching hers as he whispered, "Emma Weasley."

The reception flowed seamlessly, a perfect evening of laughter, happy tears, stories, memories and joy. Everyone was having a great time and it was wonderful to simply be together. Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny sat at a table watching as Fred and Emma shared a dance. Harry couldn't get over how often the two of them smiled when they were together. Ginny was right…disgustingly happy. It warmed his heart to know that the bonds they'd made years ago were going to last a lifetime.

"I've never seen your brother so…" Hermione struggled for the right words.

"Normal?" Ginny joked.

Hermione smiled as she watched Fred and Emma who seemed to have eyes only for each other. "They really are in love." She glanced back at Ron, who kissed her cheek. There was something about weddings that made everyone feel a bit more hopeful and romantic.

George cleared his throat loudly from the front of the room and began to hit a glass with a spoon to get everyone's attention.

"Oh no." Ron groaned. "The toast. I was hoping he'd forgotten about that."

"Why? What's he going to do?" Hermione asked concerned.

"It's _George_." Ron said as if she needn't ask that question.

"Hello everyone. I wanted to interrupt your night to bring you the most amazing wedding toast that any best man has ever given in the history of the universe." People laughed as he walked towards where Fred and Emma now stood together. "I look at the two of you and I think…Blimey, I didn't realize Emma's eyesight was so bad. But then I realize how that's also an insult to me and I mean, really. Look at me." George said pulling the edge of his tie. "We met Emma when she was just a little twelve-year-old first year at Hogwarts. She followed Fred around making moon-eyes at him," George did an impression of it which caused more laughter. Emma hid her face and her cheeks turned pink but Fred pulled her hand down and smiled, his arm around her waist. "But Fred was only interested in one thing…trying his best to get expelled." Mrs. Weasley's smile faded for a moment and she didn't look amused at that bit as George continued. "Sorry, Mum. The three of us were responsible for some pretty great things at that school, which I am not at liberty to discuss and whose details I shall not divulge. However, trust me when I say that each and every one of those things was absolutely brilliant and would not have been half as fun without either one of them. In all seriousness, Fred, you aren't just my brother, you're my best mate and I'm so proud to be standing with you today. There is no one I'd rather have my brother marry than you, Emma. I've never seen him this happy and frankly, we're just glad to be rid of him. I've never seen you this happy either, but I know that's because you are gaining the best siblings in the world." The room laughed as George walked over to them, raising his glass. "This might be the happiest day of your lives, but it's one of the happiest of mine as well. To two of my favorite people in the world, congratulations and I love you both."

Emma gave George a kiss on the cheek and Fred hugged him tightly as the room toasted the newlyweds.

Ron looked at Hermione who was dabbing her eyes discreetly. "Are you crying?" He teased.

"Maybe." She snapped. "That was so beautiful."

"He must have been threatened." Harry added with a chuckle.

"With death." Ginny said taking a drink of her champagne. "You didn't hear Mum."

Emma and Fred joined the table after a few minutes with Mandy and George. "Emma, you look beautiful." Harry told her.

She thanked him but Fred shook his head. "First of all, Harry, beautiful doesn't truly convey how splendid my wife looks tonight. Secondly, she'd look much better if her dress were about this much shorter." He said grabbing the bottom of her dress and pulling it up past her knee. She slapped his hand and he shrugged with a grin, sitting back and looking perfectly relaxed one arm around Emma and the other on the back of George's chair as the twins talked and laughed.

Emma was talking to Hermione when she saw Harry suddenly go white and his hand flew to his head. "Harry?" She asked quickly. Fred turned instantly.

"Something's wrong…" Harry said. "They're coming."

"Who?" Ron asked.

"You need to leave. All of you." Harry said.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione pressed.

"Fred, take Emma! Now!" Harry said raising his voice. Knowing better than to question, Fred grabbed Emma's hand though she was protesting leaving, and they ran from the tent.

"Please! Go!" Harry said frantically looking at Ginny. He stood quickly, knocking his chair over as the rest of them stood and rushed over to help him. Harry was paralyzed by a searing pain in his forehead. He gasped as it felt as if his whole head would split in half. He staggered for a moment and caught himself on Ron's shoulder.

"Harrrrrrryyyy." He heard a voice say. He looked behind him and saw no one. He could hear his friends talking to him, but that voice…that familiar voice was much louder in his head. The pain blinded him again and this time he fell to his knees, wand drawn, but not seeing an enemy on which to use it. "I sssseeee yooooouuu."

The world exploded around them in light and sound and as if all hell had broken loose they found themselves in the midst of the fight long expected and feared. This was it. The war Dumbledore had warned them for several years was finally upon them.

Harry stumbled as he rushed towards the outside. Voldemort was close. He dodged jets of light and shot curses and jinxes back at Death Eaters as he ran forward, his vision blurred by the intense and agonizing pain in his head. He heard his name and he turned seeing Remus Lupin rushing towards him.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Remus yelled shooting a jinx over Harry's shoulder at an approaching Death Eater.

"No! I'm going to find him!" Harry yelled back.

Before they could exchange any more words, they were blasted apart. Harry landed hard on his back, the air rushing from his lungs. He managed to keep a grip on his wand and he pulled himself back to his feet. He spotted a ghostly white face staring from the trees and it disappeared in an instant. He rushed towards the tree line, ignoring the shouts behind him. If it was the last thing he did, and it very well could be, he would defend the ones he loved.

Fred and Emma stood behind a large tree trying to catch their breath. Fred's sole concern was protecting his wife. He knew his family would take care of themselves. "Do you have your wand?" He asked looking down into her frightened face. She nodded, pulling the wand from a concealed pocket in her dress. They had run so fast from the reception that they'd just made it to the woods before they'd stopped to even think about what had been happening. Emma was visibly shaken and Fred put his hand on her cheek. "Emma, we're going to be okay. I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

She nodded and seemed to steel herself a bit at his touch. "I can't run in this dress." She muttered a severing charm and cut the bottom of her dress to her knees. "There."

"That's more like it." He said with a quick smile. And with that, he grabbed her hand and the moment they stepped out from behind the tree, they were once again involved in the fight.

"Scared Harry?" Voldemort said walking up to him, his snakelike face peering intently into Harry's eyes. He had disarmed Harry easily in the dark woods and Harry stood defenseless before the one who had done everything to destroy him. "Yes. Well, no worries. You won't have to be scared long. You'll be dead soon enough. We've got plenty to talk about in the meantime, don't we?"

"It's not me that's going to die tonight. It's you." Harry told him sounding much braver than he felt.

"What makes you think that you can kill me?"

"What makes you think it was a question?"

Voldemort sneered as much as his face would allow for it. "At least we're both sure that people will die. Perhaps people you care about Potter. Perhaps people you _love_." Harry felt a knot in his stomach. Voldemort laughed. "What would your parents think if they saw you now? Oh yes, they're dead. Your godfather? Dead. Your friends? Probably dead or dying right now."

"Now, Harry, join the fight!" Voldemort yelled lifting his wand and sending Harry's wand back to him. "You'll need this I think. Let's go Potter! Time to die!" His last words were drowned out by a series of shouts, sounds of people apparating and curses being shot and defensive spells performed. The dark night was lit by hundreds of wands firing in every direction. Harry lost sight of Voldemort as they were swallowed in the chaos.

Emma had gotten separated from Fred in the fray. Staying in one spot for more than a few seconds could mean the difference between life and death. She dodged a curse fired at her by a Death Eater and fired one in return knocking him down. She disarmed him and as she reached him Emma saw his other hand reach into his belt and pull a knife. With a yell he swung the knife towards her and in the process of ducking, he knocked her to the ground. She heard the blade swish by her ear as she aimed a kick at his hand. The knife fell and she grabbed it, even as he seized her by the hair. He yanked her head back and she cried out in pain slicing deep into his arm with the knife. He swore loudly, but pulled even harder on her hair. He wrestled the knife out of her hand and held it to her exposed throat.

Suddenly the man's eyes developed a nasty crust on them and he dropped his hands, shrieking and scraping at his eyes. Emma turned and saw George standing there, wand faced in her direction. He had hit the man with a Conjunctivitis Curse. She looked at him gratefully, but as she did spotted a rather disgusting witch running for him. "George!" She shouted, pointing her wand and stunning the witch just as George ducked.

The witch dropped and they continued to fight. "Where's Fred?" George shouted.

"I don't know." Emma called in return.

"Stay with me, we'll find him." It seemed everywhere they turned there was another Death Eater upon them. Emma spotted a small line of Death Eaters carrying swords. This would not be good for those who had lost hold of their wands in the fray, and the Death Eaters were doing their best to kill and destroy everything and everyone in their path. Without wands, they would be forced to fight physically which could mean the difference between life and death.

Harry continued fighting, often hand to hand, with anyone he saw that was supporting Voldemort. Not knowing exactly where Voldemort was, Harry occasionally felt a burst of pain in his scar, indicating Voldemort was experiencing a particularly strong emotion or that he was more near than Harry realized.

"Watch out!" Harry ducked instinctively upon hearing someone yell. He narrowly missed a sword that had been aimed for his head. The Death Eater was already on the ground, relieved of his sword as Mr. Weasley nodded quickly to him. "Harry, we've got to get you out of here."

"No! I'm not leaving!" Harry yelled back over the impressive din around them.

"I'm not asking!" Mr. Weasley said. He placed his hand on Harry's arm and very quickly realized that there was an anti-disapparation jinx working against them. Whichever side had placed it, it had been effective. Mr. Weasley swore and just as he did so, they had to continue to fight off additional attackers.

With a flick of her wand Emma watched the wand of her attacker fly out of his hands. He continued to come at her and she couldn't manage to get another spell off before he was upon her. She struggled as he grasped her arms, attempting to get her wand out of her hands. The man twisted her arm behind her back and she heard an audible crack as her arm broke and she screamed in pain, dropping her wand in the process. He laughed and Emma saw only white as a hot pain tore up her arm and shoulder. She dropped to her knees and the man took her wand from the ground and drove it through her shoulder with a grunt before running away.

Charlie fought his way towards Emma, seeing her fall. Before he reached her he saw the wand sticking out of her body and his breath left his lungs. When he bent down, dodging jets of light, his fear that she was dead dissipated when he saw she was still breathing. "Emma!" He yelled. She opened her eyes.

He noticed her arm was bent at an unnatural angle and he swore under his breath. He mended the bones, although her arm was extremely tender to the point where she could not move without pain. He had to remove the wand from her shoulder and he knew it would be unbelievably painful for her.

"I have to pull this out." He told her.

"No." She pleaded her voice breaking. "Don't."

"I'm not leaving you like this. We need to find Fred and you are going to need your wand." He did what he felt would be the best distraction for her and he talked to her quickly about the first time she'd come to the Burrow. "Do you remember the first time we met you? It was Dad's birthday party. Ron brought you, Harry and Hermione home with him on break." Charlie helped her sit up as he continued talking. "Fred and George were chasing after Percy on their brooms, throwing water balloons at him. It was really cold that day, so the water kept freezing. Mum and Dad yelled at them and then when they came over, you met those idiots for the first time." Charlie laughed as Emma gave a small smile through her tears, a faraway look as if she were picturing it in her mind. "When you saw Fred your face went pink and you sort of hid behind Ron. Fred asked him what was wrong with you and then Mum hit him in the back of the head. Do you remember that, Em?"

She nodded as Charlie moved slightly behind her, one of his arms on her back. "When you left that night, Fred kept asking Ron questions about you. We took the mickey out of him for that one and he never did again. Seemed like all of the sudden you, Fred and George were thick as thieves." While he talked, his hand reached and found the end of the wand. After another moment he yanked as hard as he could, feeling the wand pull through muscle and bone before breaking free. Emma cried out falling limp against him, her chest heaving as blood ran from the wound in her shoulder and further stained her dress. He scanned the landscape around them for Fred, but didn't see him. It was quite difficult to see much of anything but blurs as people moved quickly.

"I'm so sorry for hurting you, but we need to go. Take this." He said handing her the bloodied wand.

The battle raged on. Witches and wizards fighting each other to the death. Both sides fighting for different reasons. The fight became more physical as it wore on. People were losing their wands and purposely destroying others. It was more even of a fight if they didn't have wands. There were weapons brought mostly by the Death Eaters. Harry watched people falling on all sides of him. It seemed there was no end to this fight and no end to the deaths that were taking place. Harry felt a hand on his shoulder and the familiar pain ripped through his skull. He turned; wand raised and faced Lord Voldemort. "It's time we fight Potter."

Hermione and Ron caught their breath quickly and looked around. The number of people standing was minimal. The number of people on the ground was far more. "We need to do something Ronald. We need to help these people." Hermione said referring to the ones who happened to still be alive.

"I hope you don't mean the Death Eaters." He said as he followed her to the first fallen witch nearby. She was still alive and clearly not a Death Eater. They did their best to patch up her injuries. Hermione knew quite a few spells and was able to do a decent job. Ron did whatever she asked, happy that they were, at least for the moment, together and alive.

Harry lost Voldemort in the woods again. It was as if he was playing a game of cat and mouse but he didn't know which role was his. His wand at the ready, he occasionally fought off another enemy along the way. The crowd seemed to be thinning a bit though Harry wasn't entirely sure that was a good thing. He moved around a rather old and crooked tree trunk and saw a figure in the darkness. He reached out and threw his arm around the person's neck, pulling harshly. There was a familiar yelp and Harry let go immediately.

"Harry!" Ginny said throwing her arms around him tightly. She was crying and Harry wanted nothing more than to hold her, but there was too much going on. He pushed her away gently.

"Get out of here." He insisted. "Get the others and get out of here."

She shook her head. "I'm not leaving you."

"You have to."

"No!" She told him firmly. "I'm not leaving you." Her voice cracked and she looked into his eyes with the most pure sadness he had ever seen. "I'm not going."

The gravity of her information hit Harry as if he'd been punched in the stomach. He felt a wave of nausea rise within him, and he staggered, catching himself on a nearby headstone. "Please, I am begging you."

Two Death Eaters converged on them they fought them off, successfully stunning them.

"Get out of here. Go somewhere with them and hide. I'll come back. I promise." He told her as he ran from her. He couldn't let her follow him, not when he was about to face Voldemort. He heard her call his name behind him, but her voice became faint as he weaved his way through the maze of graves in search for the man who tried to kill everyone Harry ever cared about.

And from somewhere close, an agonized cry broke the night.

George held her with all the strength he had left within him and could still barely keep his arms locked around her. She was hitting him, pushing him, screaming and sobbing but he refused to let her go. He could barely see through his own tears as she fell to her knees, pulling him with her. She collapsed against him, barely able to breathe through her anguish. It had all happened so fast.

_George and Fred had been battling a group of four Death Eaters when Charlie and Emma broke through the trees, joining and fighting with them. Within a few minutes, the four Death Eaters had been taken out, and they stood together, exhausted but relieved. Fred and Emma held one another tightly, exchanging promises of staying together and protecting each other. George had felt the sting of guilt that he had lost his own wife in the chaos of the night. Fred turned to his brothers and thanked them for getting her back to him, he kissed her quickly and Charlie interrupted._

"_Come on, let's…" Charlie's voice had been cut off by an explosion somewhere nearby. They had been blasted off their feet and separated as more Death Eaters approached._

_George had barely pulled himself to sitting before a shot of green lit up the world around them, hitting his twin brother squarely in the chest. As if in slow motion, the moment Fred's knees had begun to buckle beneath him, Emma's tormented scream had split the night. She was running, straight towards Fred, but also straight into the path of more Death Eaters. Charlie yelled for George to stop her so he grabbed his sister-in-law, struggling to hold her back as Charlie ran ahead blasting spells at the Death Eater cowards that had retreated once again._

"_NO!" She screamed, trying to pry George's arms from around her. "LET ME GO!"_

"_Emma…" George pleaded his own voice breaking._

"_GEORGE, PLEASE! FRED! NO!" Her screams turned into sobs, neither one of them caring about the Death Eaters anymore. Both of them staring, heartbroken, at the fallen figure._

When morning broke over the horizon, it was over. There were heavy casualties on both sides and from the looks of the landscape in front of them, it was impossible to tell what the outcome actually was. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Bill and Fleur walked slowly back to the Burrow to hopefully be reunited with their family and Harry. They approached the reception tent. It was destroyed. Everything lying in tatters, trampled underfoot, broken, scattered and completely destroyed. The remnants of a celebration that seemed so long ago.

They were silent as they continued walking towards the house, not stopping, but their eyes taking things in as they did.

"Oh!" Mrs. Weasley cried running to greet them. She hugged them quickly even as Mr. Weasley approached to check them and make sure they had not been seriously injured. "Oh thank God!"

"Where are the others?" Mr. Weasley asked as he looked out over the horizon.

"There's Mandy!" Ginny yelled pointing. Mandy was walking slowly, Penelope and Percy right behind her. Another relieved cry from Mrs. Weasley as she greeted them as well.

"Where's George?" Mrs. Weasley asked Mandy.

"I-I don't know." Was the shaky answer.

The family sat on the ground, staring into the distance, waiting to see where the missing members were. The sun rose higher in the sky, more destruction visible the brighter it shone. Quietly, they tended to their injuries and spoke only in whispers occasionally. As if by making any sound at all, they would somehow not get their loved ones back.

Charlie came over the hill, looking battered, but otherwise fine. Bill stood instantly, knowing the look on his brother's face said something more. "What is it?" Bill asked.

They all stood as Charlie approached his parents. "Charlie, what happened? Who is it?" Mrs. Weasley asked, already beginning to lose control. Mr. Weasley's arm wrapped around her tightly, his face pale as they waited for the answer.

"It's Fred."

"Is he…" Ron couldn't finish the sentence as his throat seized up. It couldn't be true. Not his brother. Even as Charlie nodded his confirmation, even as Hermione was reduced to tears beside him, Ron refused to believe it. He pushed Hermione's hand away as she attempted to comfort him. "No. He's not. He can't be."

"Ron…" Hermione said softly.

"But he can't! They just got married! He can't!" Ron said angrily, shaking his head as if to rid it of the news.

"I saw it happen." Charlie said quietly as he placed a bracing hand on Ron's shoulder. Ron tried not to cry. He tried not to believe it. But the realization set in and he gave himself over to his tears, holding his own wife in his arms and cursing a world that spun so carelessly while their lives were being crushed.

Emma had run to Fred the moment George's hold loosened. The fight had seemed to be ending around them, though she wished as she approached him that one of the fired curses would hit her. She threw herself across Fred; her sobs making her feel as if her entire body would shatter from the inside out. Her whole world had just crashed down around her in one moment and the pain was unlike anything she'd ever felt. She knew that George was hurting as he sat, his back against a tree, staring at his brother lying on the ground and looking as if he would never smile again. She was sure that she never would. Not without him. Not without her best friend.

"Emma, we should go." George said gently after the silence had settled over the grounds hours later.

"No," she said, her arms still over Fred protectively. "I'm not leaving him here. Not like this."

She heard the grief in George's voice as he told her he was going to go home to get some help. He could have apparated, but she knew he, like her, would want and need the time alone while he walked. She heard his footsteps getting further away and still she cried. She looked down into the face of her husband. The man she loved. He could have been sleeping for as peaceful as he looked. She touched his face gently, leaned down and kissed his lips for the last time, and laid her head on his chest, preparing herself for the final goodbye.

George and Ron walked through the trees neither one of them speaking. The only sounds were that of birds and the slight breeze through the woods around them. The Weasley family had taken the news of Fred's death very hard. George had asked for help bringing Fred home, and though all of them volunteered, Ron was adamant about going with him; both of them were grateful for the silent companionship.

"How much farther?" Ron asked him.

"Not far now. Just up ahead."

Ron was limping a bit from some minor injuries and George felt as if he were living in a bad dream that any moment he might wake from. But this was real. Very real.

They saw Emma up ahead, still wearing her tattered wedding dress, kneeling beside the body. She was holding Fred's hand in her lap as if she were waiting for him to open his eyes or to sit up and speak to her. Never again would he talk or laugh or smile. Ron knelt down beside her, struggling to keep his composure and then losing it completely as Emma reached her other hand over and squeezed his gently. George sat opposite them, none of them speaking. Even if there had been words they'd wanted to say, they would not have been nearly adequate enough for that moment. Nothing they said or did would bring him back. And so they sat, staring down at Fred, united in their grief.

"Has she come inside yet?" Mrs. Weasley asked quietly. George shook his head. The funeral for Fred had been over for a few hours, the sky had been a dark and heavy gray above them as they'd said goodbye. Emma had yet to return to the house. The family sat quietly around the table drinking coffee and tea. None of them had heard from or seen Harry since the night of the battle. They had no idea if he was even alive but they were not ready to admit the possibility of him having been killed as well.

"Should we go and get her?" Hermione asked glancing at Ron.

"I'll do it." George offered as he stood slowly. He left the kitchen and walked down to the spot in which he'd stood beside his brother as he'd married Emma. The happiest day of his brother's life had become one of the worst of theirs. Emma was sitting in her chair, not having moved since the service had ended. The casket was closed now, and would soon be buried. George sat next to her silently, his forearms resting on his thighs and his hands clasped.

"I keep wondering if this is going to open and he's going to pop up and tell me he was only kidding." Emma said quietly. "Which is completely mad because I know he's gone. But I…I can't help hoping…as if somehow we were wrong." She stood and George looked up as she approached the polished wood box and placed a hand on it. "It's not fair. It's not fair that he's dead. It should have been me."

"Don't say that." George told her as he walked over as well.

"It should have been. He should be here with you. With all of you. I had no one to leave behind, George. I have no family." She met his eyes and tears were running down her face once more. He felt his own eyes sting with the threatened tears as he struggled to respond but she shook her head. "How do I do this? How do I go on as if I can live without him when I can't breathe? I can't breathe without him."

George hugged her as she broke down sobbing. For nearly 24 years, he'd spent every day with Fred. They weren't just twins, they were best mates. There was no one who was more important to George than Fred had been. Now, it was as if a hole had been blown through his chest and though he knew the rest of his family was devastated – George wasn't sure that anyone could relate to the level of pain he was feeling besides the woman who for the last ten years had meant everything to his brother. "I don't know how we get through this, Em. But I know we have to."

Harry stood at the bottom of the road that led to the house that had always been his true home. It had been three years since he'd seen it. Three years since he'd fought on these grounds. Three years since the family he loved more than anything had been shattered by the death of one of their own. One of the worst moments of his life had been realizing that in trying to save them – in trying to prevent them from hurting or losing someone – he'd caused that very outcome he'd been trying to avoid. He took a deep breath, unsure if he should be here. Feeling the familiar fear that they would blame him. Hate him.

He began to walk up the gravel drive, the sun warm against the back of his neck as he did so. Each step was harder than the one before. He tried to decide what he would say. In his head he planned for the worst. Harry reached his hand out and knocked on the door, hearing some noises from within. A shuffling of footsteps and then the door opened. Mrs. Weasley's hand flew to her mouth as she saw him and then she wrapped him in a tight hug. All thoughts of what he'd expected to say left his mind as he cried, apologizing over and over for Fred's death. She pulled away and smiled through her tears. "Welcome home, Harry."

"Are you nearly ready?" Emma called into the other room as she slipped her shoes on. Sunday evenings were her favorite time of the week. It was the day that they all headed to the Burrow for a family dinner. It had begun the day of Fred's funeral three years ago, but they'd continued to meet each week to reconnect.

"Almost." Came the answer from the bedroom. "I'm trying to hurry. I know you're excited."

Emma smiled to herself as she went into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water. There was a vase nearby with some roses that were a few days old. Still beautiful, the white petals had begun to fall to the counter. She swept them into her palm and threw them away. Roses reminded her of her wedding to Fred and so she had mixed emotions. She still missed him every day. Fiercely. And her love for him had not faded over time. Emma had been afraid after Fred had died that her entire existence would disappear. Actually, it was more of a hope. The pain had been so insurmountable that at times she wished she would die. The Weasleys were a constant support to her, assuring her that she was always a member of their family – no matter what. With their support, she'd gotten through.

She placed the glass in the sink just as he rounded the corner. "Aren't you ready yet? I've been waiting for ages." He joked with a wink. He took her hand and they left the house.

Harry laughed as Bill and Fleur's son, Phillip, practically ran around the room. He was two years old, and though it was easy to tell he was a Weasley, he had also inherited some of his mother's looks. Bill, mid-conversation with Charlie, nonchalantly pushed a stool out of the way of his son without missing a beat. Fleur scooped him up into her arms and kissed his chubby cheeks. "You are ze most beautiful boy in ze world." She cooed. He pushed her face away and she smiled, placing him back onto the floor.

"He's adorable." Harry said looking over at Ginny.

"He is. Wait until you see Fred." Ginny smiled.

"Ginny! Can you help me get dinner on the table?" Mrs. Weasley called from the kitchen. Ginny sighed and went to help her mother.

They'd filled Harry in on quite a bit since he'd arrived. Ron and Hermione didn't have children yet, but they were trying to begin a family. Bill and Fleur had Phillip, George and Mandy had a son they named Fred and Percy and Penelope had chosen not to have children – much to Mrs. Weasley's disappointment. Harry had been scared to ask about Emma. He had been afraid to hear what had happened to her since Fred's death and so far no one had mentioned her.

Sure enough, when little Fred crawled into the living room, straight for Mr. Weasley, Harry thought he did look possibly more adorable than Phillip. Fred had bright red hair and a broad, toothless grin. Harry nearly laughed out loud when he saw the baby, who was now happily pulling on Mr. Weasley's hair as he was bounced gently on his grandfather's knee. It was like watching Fred and George as infants themselves. Harry was greeted warmly by George and Mandy.

"Harry!"

He turned and saw Hermione rushing towards him. She threw her arms around his neck and cried happily. Ron smiled from the doorway, rolling his eyes when Harry looked over. Harry couldn't help himself as he wiped tears from his own eyes. He knew the questions would come. They would all want to know where he'd been and what had happened. For now, though, as he greeted his best friends in the world, none of that mattered.

"She's here." Bill said walking in with a freshly baked roll and taking a bite before handing it to Phillip.

"She who?" Harry asked.

"Emma." Ron said clapping a hand on Harry's shoulder. "She can't wait to see you."

"Ron, I can't." Harry protested.

"What? Don't be mental." Ron laughed.

"Harry, don't you want to see her?" Hermione asked quietly as the noise of the large group carried into the living room from the kitchen.

"Of course. But…she can't possibly forgive me. Not for..." Harry said shaking his head.

Ron sighed and Hermione smiled. "You've been gone too long, Harry. Come on." Hermione said.

They walked into the kitchen and Harry saw three things immediately that shocked him into standing perfectly still. First, Emma was standing there with Cedric Diggory, who Harry hadn't seen in probably seven years. Secondly, she looked very happy. And lastly, she was pregnant. Her eyes met his and she came over throwing her arms around him tightly. "God, Harry. Don't ever leave like that again." Emma said quietly as she too, cried.

"Emma, I'm so sorry." Harry whispered as the family settled around the huge table to eat. Emma pulled back and looked at him, shaking her head.

"Don't be." She smiled, wiping her cheeks as Cedric came over to shake Harry's hand.

"Nice to see you again, Harry." Cedric said.

"You too, Cedric."

The three joined the family, Harry taking the empty chair between Ginny and Emma. Harry watched them all as they ate, he didn't talk much, but he did laugh. The kids were entertaining, and though it was very strange to not have Fred there, the Weasley family looked much the same. It filled him unlike anything ever could to be sitting here with them again.

Emma sat outside with Harry, Ron and Hermione after dinner. They'd gone off to talk by themselves. It had been years since they'd done this. Just the four of them. It was a warm evening and the sounds of crickets and bullfrogs, drifted to them on a gentle breeze.

Ron and Hermione had just finished telling Harry about their jobs at the Ministry. Hermione worked in the Office of Magical Law Enforcement. Ron was in the Auror Office. He asked questions about work and life. It was nice to be able to catch him up on the things he'd missed.

"When did you start at the Ministry?" Harry asked them.

"Just after Fred died." Ron answered without missing a beat. Emma still felt her stomach clench whenever they discussed Fred, but it no longer destroyed her. She watched Harry's expression change and she placed her hand on his.

"Harry, it wasn't your fault." Emma told him, knowing he was blaming himself.

"It was your wedding day." Harry said softly, remembering how happy they'd all been.

"We were all fighting." Ron told him. "It could have been any one of us."

"He died for all the same reasons any of us would have." Hermione added as they agreed.

"I never meant for this to happen. Never meant for any of you to have to suffer like this." Harry told them.

They were all quiet for a few moments as they seemed to all be sifting through their memories of that day until Harry broke the silence. "Can I see where…"

"Sure." Emma interrupted knowing what he was asking. Ron and Hermione said they'd wait for the two to return, so Emma and Harry took off towards the clearing. After a few minutes, they came to a large oak tree. Underneath the tree was a white stone. On it was carved: Fred Weasley, April 1, 1987 – May 24, 2011. Harry knelt beside the stone, placing his hand on it. She realized he was saying his own goodbye to Fred, as they'd all done. Finally, he stood once again, still upset.

"Harry, you know we don't blame you." Emma promised as she used her wand to place some fresh flowers on the grave.

"You should."

She laughed softly. "You're stubborn. You are the reason that the rest of us are safe." His eyes went to the stone and she took his face in her hands, forcing him to look at her. "You couldn't have saved him. None of us could."

"You should have had more time together."

"We had years together."

He cleared his throat and nodded as she gasped and dropped her hands, placing one on her stomach. "What's wrong?" He asked nervously.

"The baby always kicks me when I'm here. Like it wants to say hi to Fred." Emma answered with a small smile. She took a moment, kneeling herself. She reached over and brushed some grass from the stone and seemed to trace Fred's name with her finger. Harry could still see the pain in her face. When she moved to stand, he held his hand out to her to help her. "I know you're probably wondering how in the world I ended up with Cedric again."

Harry laughed. "Well, a bit, yeah."

As they walked back to the house, Emma told him that it had been nearly a year after Fred had died before she'd even taken her wedding rings off. It had been too difficult. And then one day, George had come to visit and they'd had a long talk. George told her that Fred would never have wanted her to be alone or unhappy. He urged her to let his brother go – at least in the sense of closing herself off from the world. For all intents and purposes, the family would always consider Emma a part of them. She had kept the name Weasley. It had been another few months before she'd happened to run into Cedric in London. A conversation over coffee rekindled something between them, and within a year they had been married, the Weasleys happily supporting. They'd welcomed Cedric as if he were one of their sons and since he and Emma lived just over the hill from the Burrow in his parent's old house they were together with the Weasleys often.

"Wow." Harry said as they got back to Ron and Hermione, who smiled brightly as they approached.

"Some story." Emma laughed.

"Some story." He agreed.

"We're really glad you're back, Harry." Ron said as the four sat and looked up into the night sky.

"Yes, you're not going to leave again are you?" Hermione asked him.

"No. There's nowhere else I'd rather be than with all of you." He promised. And as if it were healing his soul as he talked, he told them his story of the last three years. How he'd hunted down the Death Eaters and Voldemort. How he'd sent several to Azkaban anonymously and killed others. He'd finally found Voldemort in an abandoned house in Godric's Hollow, which is where Harry had been born and his parents had been killed. They'd fought – and Harry had managed to finish him off. Injured and exhausted, he'd collapsed. He'd woken up in a hospital in London, and from there, he'd made his way back to the Burrow. In conjunction with the tale he was telling, the news of the discovery of Voldemort's body had spread like wildfire. All over the world, witches and wizards would now celebrate their freedom from fear and darkness. Harry was humble – but Emma knew – as they all did, that he had saved them all.

After another few hours together, they went back inside. It was time for them to part ways. Harry would stay at the Burrow until he figured out where he wanted to live and work. Ron and Hermione left with promises to be in touch soon. And as Emma and Cedric said goodnight as well and began their short walk home, Emma found herself crying.

Cedric placed his arm around her. "Are you alright?"

She nodded and smiled at him. "I am. It's just been an emotional night."

"It's all pretty amazing, isn't it? How things work out?"

Emma stopped walking and put her arms around Cedric, hugging him close. He responded by wrapping her in his loving embrace. "I love you." She told him.

He leaned down and kissed her. "I love you, too."

Later, when they'd settled down into bed for the night, Cedric laid his hand on Emma's stomach. He was reading the paper, but he read it out loud to the baby. Emma giggled at how serious he looked as he did so. He met her eyes, smiled, and kept reading. Cedric had been fantastic to her, allowing her to grieve, visit or talk about Fred when she needed to, and understanding why she needed to. It seemed another lifetime ago since she and Cedric had met once more.

_Emma had been walking aimlessly. No particular destination in mind. She had simply felt the need to be out of her flat. Since Fred had died, it was increasingly more difficult to spend time alone. Even the thought caused her throat to tighten. It was a beautiful summer evening in August. The streets were bustling with people going about their lives. Finding a small café, she pushed through the door and ordered a coffee. It seemed a bit odd to be ordering hot coffee on a warm summer night, but there was something comforting about it as well._

_She thanked the girl behind the counter when she received her drink, and she turned, almost dropping the cup in the process. Sitting at one of the small tables in the corner was a smiling Cedric Diggory. She'd walked over to him, feeling her cheeks flush as she approached. It had been so long. "Hi." She said a bit nervously. _

_He stood and hugged her quickly. "Emma. It's great to see you. I'm so sorry about Fred."_

"_Thank you." It shouldn't have surprised her that he knew since they knew many of the same people. Cedric's father worked in the Ministry with Mr. Weasley, so it was most likely common knowledge that Fred had perished in the battle like so many others. He asked if she wanted to join him and she did, surprised that he had not been with or waiting for someone. After an awkward beginning, the forced conversation became much more relaxed and natural. Soon, it was as if no time had passed._

_He was telling her a story and she laughed out loud with him as he did a horrible impression of the woman he'd been describing. She sat back and watched him as he talked, allowing herself to open up a bit more. Finally, after several hours of talking, he offered to walk her home. Once at her front door, she turned and looked at him. "Thank you. You have no idea how much I needed this." She told him, tears blurring her vision for a brief moment._

_Cedric's brow furrowed in concern. "Emma, I cannot imagine how difficult this has been for you. But anytime you want to talk or anytime you just want to get out of the house, I'm here."_

"_You have better things to do in your life than to worry about me." She told him._

_He gave her another smile. "There is nothing right now that is more important than this."_

And from that day, she and Cedric had begun to spend time together. They had to get to know one another again. Learn to trust each other. Cedric had to break through the walls she had so effectively built around her – but he did. Slowly, he did. George had been ecstatic when he learned that Cedric had proposed to Emma. It had been happy and sad for her as she married Cedric, the Weasleys there as well. Standing with her in support and love, but also remembering the tragic end to the day she'd married Fred. But Emma knew, as she looked over at Cedric, that she was lucky in a way. She'd had ten years with Fred. Years of laugher and love. _That_ had been more their marriage than the few official hours they'd been married. And now, out of a loss that nearly destroyed her, she was getting a second chance at happiness.

She could hardly believe how life had led her to this point. The baby kicked and Cedric's eyes widened as he met her eyes.

"He kicked!" Cedric exclaimed, putting the paper on the table beside the bed and focusing all of his attention on her stomach.

"_He?_ What makes you think it's a boy?" Emma laughed.

"I have half a chance to be right." He smiled.

"And what if it's a girl?"

Cedric lifted his head and kissed her gently. "If it's a girl, I can only imagine that she will be as beautiful as her mother and I am certain that also like her mother, she will have me completely wrapped around her finger."

"It must be Sunday!" Ron said as he walked into the kitchen. He greeted everyone happily, barely squeezing himself past the table and into the living room. "We're going to need to start eating outside."

"Maybe when it's warmer out." Hermione said following him. Her protruding belly prevented her from walking behind the chairs. "Oh, for heaven's sake." She complained walking around the long way. Ron chuckled. "Shut up, Ronald."

Phillip and Fred came over to greet them happily, Hermione producing small presents for each of them. They each squealed in delight and ran off to show their parents. Harry and Ginny were sitting on the couch smiling. It was early December, and they'd been married in October. "Potters." Ron said with a smile.

"I hate when you call us that." Harry told his friend.

"I don't. I rather like it." Ginny said with a smile and a small kiss on his cheek.

"It's wretched watching the two of you." George joked.

"When are Emma and Cedric getting here?" Ginny asked to no one in particular.

"Did someone call us?" Emma asked as she came into the living room.

"Where's my niece?" George asked after he'd hugged her.

"Cedric's got her in the kitchen with your Mum." Emma replied.

Mandy laughed at George's quickly retreating figure. "He has hardly been able to control himself waiting for you to get here. I think he's far too used to these little boys."

"Well, he can rest easy. We're having a girl as well." Ron said proudly.

"You are? Oh, that's great!" Ginny exclaimed. They all congratulated Ron and Hermione excitedly.

George reentered the room with the baby in his arms as Cedric followed, coming to sit with Emma. "Do you see? That's the power of you women. I knew she would have me wrapped around her finger. Now, poor George as well." Cedric told Emma with a grin.

George was cooing at the small bundle of baby in his arms, making faces and talking. He looked up only for a second. "Thank God you don't take after your daddy in looks. Isn't that right, Eden?"

Emma and Cedric had decided to name her Molly Eden Diggory, but they called her Eden. Mandy stood behind George and peeked over his shoulder. "She's so cute." Mandy said reaching down to touch Eden's tiny fingers.

"Where are my grandbabies?" Mrs. Weasley said coming into the living room. Mr. Weasley followed happily behind coming over to collect the baby. George reluctantly handed Eden to his father while Phillip and Fred rushed to his mother.

Harry, Emma, Hermione and Ron exchanged looks and smiles. This was life now. This was their family. It was everything they'd always wished and hoped for. The four friends had stood by one another through thick and thin for years. They'd battled their nightmares together and came out on the other side. And from now on, there was nothing to be afraid of, nothing to hide from. They would have the rest of their lives, years and years, in which to watch their families grow. Time in which they'd forever be intertwined and forever be surrounded by one another.

Finally, it was time to live.


End file.
